Episode 3b: Between the Fire and the Darkness
by fmlyhntr
Summary: Palpatine has won galactic control and Anakin's soul, but there are those who know the truth. Palpatine now sets out to control the minds and souls of the peoples of his soon to be new empire.
1. Year 1 Chapter 1

**Between the Fire and the Darkness**  
**Sequel to Building of Empires, A Lost Hope**

_Spoilers for TPM; Rogue Planet, I, Jedi; the Jedi Apprentice series; Children of the Jedi (DO NOT PANIC); and others._

_The timeline I used in placing events in the pre TPM world are based upon the timeline found in Vector Prime._

_Special thanks to my editors Rocky and Janet: and to Cybermom for helping with the poem, 'in the darkness'._

_The Clone Wars are over and a ruined Galactic Republic looks to Emperor Palpatine to help restore order to the galaxy. A small band resist this concentration of power, for they know the truth: a truth the rest of the galaxy is not yet ready to comprehend._

_Obi-Wan Kenobi understands Palpatine's dark dreams for the Republic and the Jedi. With the help of friends, he creates an underground movement to resist the new Emperor and to help Jedi and the persecuted flee the coming darkness._

_Theirs is a movement fraught with danger, as those who resist Palpatine's plans for a New Order suffer. For the new Emperor is more powerful than the galaxy can imagine. His ally is the Force and he will use it to control his supporters and dominate his foes._

**Year One: The Fire**

**Tatooine 2 months after A Lost Hope**

Kenobi blinked several times as he stepped from the harsh glare of the desert sun into the dim interior of the cantina. Ignoring the rhythmic music from the band, he quickly glanced around, then smiled and headed toward a table in the back.

"Hello," he said. Nejaa Halcyon motioned for him to sit.

"Hi," the older Jedi replied. "How's the boy?"

"Fine." Ben Kenobi rubbed his chin. Leaving the baby boy with his brother had been one of the hardest things he'd ever done. The look on Amidala's face as he'd left Dagobah would forever be ingrained in his mind. He frowned as he briefly wondered how she was doing, then forced his attention back to the business at hand. "Well?" He stopped rubbing the new beard, reminding himself that Jedi were trained not to notice physical discomfort.

Nejaa nodded twice. "I found them. They're at a settlement on Suarbi 7/5. Nikkos is there." He paused and took a deep breath. "Is this wise?"

"I don't know." Ben knew the plan was risky with poor odds of success-but he had to try something, anything to prevent Palpatine from becoming a galactic dictator. "But I can't sit around and do nothing." Hours of meditating in the wastelands of Tatooine had revealed to him little of value.

"You've not said much. Baryl is right, you should share what's on your mind." Ben smiled slightly at the name as Nejaa continued in a whisper. "You believe Sidious is Palpatine?"

Ben wondered at the older man's quiet acceptance, of the plan as well as the recent events which precipitated it. "He is incredibly powerful," Kenobi said with a quick nod, his voice equally low. "I have never seen the Force used in such a way. I can't let him succeed."

"As my absent partner would say, you have a lot of confidence in yourself, perhaps over-confidence..." Nejaa chuckled briefly and then sobered. "You hope that Nikkos will know something?" Ben nodded. "Once you start down..."

"I know," Ben responded. "Forever will it dominate your destiny." His thoughts turned to his former apprentice, Anakin Skywalker. Something Palpatine had said made him wonder if Anakin had managed to survive his fall into the crucible of molten rock.

Nejaa blinked, then shook his head. "You're thinking of your apprentice." It was more a statement than a question. Ben nodded once more. "I see." Nejaa stared at him for several seconds before continuing. "There are rumors that someone was pulled from a crucible. Alive."

Ben gritted his teeth at that bit of news. Anakin lived-but exactly what had survived?

Nejaa jerked his head toward the door. Ben rose quietly. Since that day a few months ago, it seemed as though the Force took great delight in tormenting him. Visions of Anakin and Amidala, visions of death, visions of life. He took a deep breath as he prepared to face the midday heat of the Tatooine desert. He no longer saw what the future would bring.

**Alderaan**

Amidala Naberrie, former ruler and ex-senator of the sovereign system  
of Naboo, placed both elbows on the dressing table and stared into the  
mirror. In the space of just one year, everything she'd ever valued was lost to her forever.

She lifted her head and caught sight of the closed door behind her. She could hear the voices of Kalla and Bail Organa as they prepared the Princess Leia for her official presentation to the Alderaan court. The three month old baby had no idea of who she was, of course, and would possibly never know her true family identity.

At least she would be able to help raise one of her children, she thought bitterly. Her son Luke was far away, but never far from her thoughts. She shook her head sadly as she returned to the here and now. Kalla had suggested she avoid the presentation ceremonies-as Mistress of the Nursery she was not required to attend-but Amidala felt it was necessary. She was an outsider, trying to fit seamlessly into the Royal Household, but at the same time attempting to conceal her identity. Lady Ami, a distant cousin of Bail's and a recent war widow, was a convenient disguise.

She glanced at the dark amber headress sitting on the table. A widow's dome, it was called. This one had belonged to Kalla's great-aunt. While most of the ladies of the royal court wore their hair in elaborate styles, some of the older women, especially those in mourning, wore complicated headresses. Kalla had originally offered her an emerald green one with five tall cones. Amidala had taken one look at the showy headpiece and politely asked if there were any others to choose from.

Selecting the simple amber roll had been easy. Amidala picked it up and placed it on her head, carefully pushing her braided hair beneath the brim. She picked up the matching gauze veil and attached it in front. She slowly stood up, never once taking her eyes from the image in the mirror. The blurred features of Lady Ami stared back at her.

**Coruscant**

Emperor Palpatine inclined his head, acknowledging the formal bow of the aged human senator. The gray-haired man straightened. "Your Highness, if I may, I beg a private word with you."

Palpatine smiled politely, ignoring the many senators exiting the grand corridor. Their excited conversation hid many doubts and questions about the report from the Senator Brial's independent investigation. "Senator Va, my time is yours, in service to all who need it."

"Thank you, Your Highness. This report…it is inconceivable. The Jedi have been the protectors of peace and justice for centuries!"

"I too, find it hard to believe. Just ten years ago the Jedi helped save my homeworld." The Emperor paused, his gaze piercing that of the other man. "But we have both seen the evidence that belies their benign image."

Senator Va shook his head sadly. "It's-" He paused. "It's just so fantastic. I mean, who would have imagined something like this?"

"Senator Brial's team went over the temple ruins quite thoroughly, and spoke to the many eyewitnesses."

"I'm not questioning the Senator's veracity," Va said with a defensive huff. "But to destroy their own temple? So many Jedi died that night."

Palpatine bowed his head and was silent for several seconds before he answered. "Yet so many of the ruling body survived. Senator Brial reports that nearly eighty-five percent of the victims were under the age of thirteen." He kept his voice soft and calm, tempered with a hint of disgust. "They say power has a sinister influence. Once, a long time ago, the Jedi were the protectors of peace and justice, respected and revered by all." He smirked slightly. "The Jedi have been corrupted by that very power. We are obliged by the people of the galaxy to stop them."

Senator Va frowned. "They must be held accountable for their crimes!"

"And so they shall be. The parents who only wanted their kidnapped children returned can never be recompensed for what they lost that terrible night, but we can see to it that the Jedi commit no additional murders."

"Yes, Your Highness. I have been thinking…the senate should create a monument to the martyred children. To remind us just what the Jedi have become."

"An excellent suggestion, Senator Va." Palpatine waited for the man to finish, concealing a rising impatience. Finally, Va bowed and left. Palpatine did not spare him another glance. A foolish man, he thought as the door to his private elevator closed behind him, but a useful one.

Senator Brial's independent investigation into the bombing of the Jedi Temple a year ago had proved exactly what it was supposed to. Not a surprise. Palpatine was not a man who left things to chance. By tomorrow, the entire galaxy would know the details of the report. He knew there were many who would resist the report's conclusions-but Senator Organa's coalition had been weakened by its actions during the Clone Wars. The majority of the Senate saw the formation of the so-called Independent Alliance as near treasonous behavior. That viewpoint, combined with the Alliance's open dealings with the Jedi, would keep the dissenters from being anything more than a nuisance.

Palpatine understood too well that this was only a short-term solution. But that was all he needed. His plans were too deeply entrenched for anyone to stop him now.

**Alderaan**

Amidala stood in the back of the Alderaan Throne Room, quietly watching as Kalla and Bail Organa formally presented their daughter to the Alderaan government. She winced at the sight. Two months of practice had made it easier to hide her emotions, but the passage of time hadn't eased the pain. Princess Leia Organa was now someone else's child. It had been Amidala's choice-and her choice as well to remain close by, where she could maintain some tenuous contact with the little girl. Amidala brought her attention to the throne dais as Senator Bail Organa motioned for silence.

"We thank you for your support. Our daughter thanks you." For the briefest of seconds, Amidala noticed him glance in her direction. "In other news, our petition for readmission into the Galactic Republic has been approved."

The announcement was expected, but the words cut through her nonetheless. She stopped listening to Bail's *short* speech and let her thoughts wander. Most of the governments that had formed the Independent Alliance during what was now called the last of the Clone Wars had rejoined the Galactic Republic. Several, including Caamas and Calamari, were still refusing all overtures from Emperor Palpatine to rejoin. "Emperor Palpatine has promised there will be no repercussions." Amidala bit her lip, glad the veil prevented the others from seeing her fury at the title and the man. Those who believed that Palpatine would relinquish his power and restore the republic, would soon learn. Unfortunatly they would learn only after he'd declared a Empire. And then it would be too late. Civil War would be the only way to free the galaxy-a thought that appalled her. There had already been too much bloodshed and destruction-including her own dear Naboo.

The sound of applause brought her back to Bail's speech. She joined in, a pained smile on her face. The senator had finished. She watched silently as Princess Kalla Organa, her friend, handed Leia to another of the nursery attendants. She turned away as the attendant carried the baby up the stairs.

"Hello," Kalla said. Amidala's smile became real at the sound of her friend. "You didn't have to attend the ceremony."

"I know," Amidala said. "But it would have looked odd if the Mistress of the Nursery was absent." She motioned toward the audience of bureaucrats and politicians. A redheaded woman, her hair arranged in an intritically sculpted hairstyle, walked by. Her sour expression grew at the sight of Amidala.

Kalla laughed kindly as the other woman turned away at the sight of the princess. "Lady Brasa really needs to be more mindful of proper protocol. Don't worry about them," Kalla said as gestured toward the crowd. "Their daughters and wives will survive the slight of not being selected Mistress of the Nursery." She pulled on Amidala's arm, and the two women exited the room together. "Garm is calling for an elimination of the emergency measures. He has some support. Bail's hopeful." She paused. "Palpatine's committee has determined who was behind the explosion of the Jedi Temple."

Amidala nodded, not voicing her questions on just what lies Palpatine had told. There were too many people who didn't know the reality-too many who were becoming believers in the supposed need for a stronger central government. Neither of the women spoke again until they were alone in Kalla's receiving room.

"What's he saying?" Amidala asked, although she had no real desire to hear the words of the man who had been born on her own world-the man who had corrupted and then apparently murdered her husband.

"The official report states that the Jedi destroyed the temple to keep parents from claiming their stolen children." Kalla sat down on the edge of her desk and motioned Amidala to join her. "Bail says the Emperor is also forming a commission to look into the Jedi Council's secret support of the clones."

"And they will undoubtedly find something." Amidala closed her eyes and grimaced. "When Colonel Arasta suggested we have Palpatine assassinated..."

Kalla snorted. "And become like him? No, we both know that's not an option."

"Emperor Palpatine." Amidala stared at her clasped hands. "Unless Garm is successful, our choices are limited." She glanced at Kalla-the look of sadness and horror on the Princess's face was enough for Amidala to know that Kalla understood just what civil war would mean. "We are committed to a course of action that can only result in war."

"But until others are ready to face the truth..." Kalla muttered a quick prayer.

Amidala slid off the desk. They both knew that it would be years before that moment was reached. Life would continue, but not as before. "I need to be attending to my duties, Your Highness."

"Ami," Kalla said. "Be careful. I may joke about court politics and intrigues, but they do exist."

Amidala nodded, and prepared to leave. A sigh escaped her as she once again wondered if perhaps she would be better off on some other world-a place where she didn't have to hide behind a veil, use an alias, or pretend to be what she wasn't.

Kalla reached out and tapped Amidala's arm. "I am no longer in the mood for the affairs of state." Amidala's eyes met hers and saw that she was smiling. "Come. Our daughter could use some spoiling."

**Deep Space**

Ben Kenobi, Jedi Knight and Master, could think of nothing to say that would ease the ache in his own soul, let alone the heart of the Caamasi Jedi who sat next to him. They'd both remained silent in the two days since Nejaa Halycon's death on Suarbi. During that time, Ylenic had quietly washed and packed the Corellian Jedi's pitifully few belongings-a set of robes, his saber, and a few personal effects.

"It's not your fault," Ylenic It'kla said softly as he cradled the package in his lap. "He knew." There was a long pause. "He knew. Corellian Jedi lore warned him that leaving Corellia might be fatal."

"It was my plan."

"And it was his decision to follow you there." Ylenic placed a hand on Ben's arm. "Do not attempt to place all the problems of the galaxy upon your shoulders. You have enough of your own."

Ben smiled sadly. "I understand, Master. But..."

Ylenic shifted in his seat so he could look at Ben directly. "Do not give into despair or Palpatine will have already won."

"Patience will be our greatest virtue in the years to come." Or so Yoda had drummed into his head over the past ten years. Ben was finally beginning to understand why Yoda thought this so important.

"Yes." Ylenic shuddered. "The situation will only get worse before it gets better, but it will never be the same."

"Perhaps the galaxy will find courage..." Ben let his voice trail off. The new emperor would not let go of his power easily.

Ylenic held the package tighter as he stood. "I knew Nejaa for many years. His final request was a simple one. He just wanted to make sure his family remained safe."

"I can take care of that," Ben said sadly. He owed Nejaa that, even though he knew what Ylenic's response would be.

"The Corellians will protect their own. You must see to the other Jedi-help those who wish to flee before it is too late."

**Corellia (3 months after A Lost Hope)**

When she heard the pounding on the door a second time, Baryl Arasta of CorSec went to the little table in the corner and picked up her blaster. It was too late in the night for a social call. She cocked the weapon, then froze as she sensed something. Smiling, she put the blaster down and hurried to the door, throwing on her green robe as she went.

"Ben!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him into her small apartment. Some of her excitement faded at the look on his face. She didn't need any Force sensitivity to realize something was terribly wrong. "What happened?" she asked quietly. He tried to smile but sank wearily into a chair.

"Nejaa's dead."

She stared at him, dumbfounded, for several seconds, then knelt beside him. "What happened?" She took his his hands between hers.

"There was a dark Jedi on Spaarti-I thought we could..." He closed his eyes and continued. "Nejaa and Ylenic agreed to track him down. Nikkos Tyris had some friends with him-all I wanted was to just talk..." He opened his eyes and she could see how tired he was. "We fought and Nejaa died saving us."

She gripped his hand tighter. "His family..."

"I know." Ben stared out the window. "Ylenic said he would tell Nejaa's wife. And his partner."

"There has been news on another front." She immediately regretted saying anything as she bit her lip.

"What?"

She shook her head. "Not now."

"Tell me." His voice held a hint of command.

"Palpatine has ordered a commission to investigate the crimes committed by the Jedi," she whispered. "You need sleep-we can deal with this later. When was the last time you slept?" She watched him carefully, noting the unkempt beard and dark circles under his eyes.

"Slept?" He paused, as if considering. "I don't know."

"Too long." She stood and pulled him up with her.

He walked toward a shelf and stared at his unshaved face in the mirror as he picked up a finely carved green-stone box. "I've been expecting Palpatine to do something like this." Anything further he might have said was lost in an enormous yawn.

She marched over and took the box from him, replaced it on the shelf, then placed her arm around him. "Sleep. In the morning, I'll tell you about the plans Horn and I have made."

She dragged him away from the mirror, wondering if any training, CorSec or Jedi, really prepared anyone for the loss of close friends-or the loss of everything one believed in. This past year had introduced her to horrors she hadn't dreamed possible, and to a level of evil that truly terrified her.

"Plans?" he asked. His eyes brightened a bit.

"For the Pulsar Express." She smiled briefly. "We need to be prepared."

"I know. Palpatine will set out to destroy the Jedi."

"He has already started." She fished through a drawer. "This was announced yesterday." She placed the datachip in a reader and handed it to the Jedi.

He took in its contents at one glance. "It's a lie."

"We know that, and so does Palpatine. The truth doesn't matter-he's out to destroy popular support of the Jedi."

Ben shook his head and handed the reader back to Baryl. "We have to tell our side of the story."

"Tell what? Palpatine understands how to use information for maximum advantage-whether it is true or not. For generations, the Jedi avoided becoming involved in politics, he's using that too."

"But claiming the Council was willing to kill all those children to prevent a few from being returned to their parents? How can anyone believe this?"

"Most won't. But add this to the claims that the Jedi were behind the Clone Wars, and people will start to wonder, to have doubts. With the Jedi scattered and the council disbanded..." She shrugged helplessly. It was so frustrating.

He clasped his hands around hers. "Pulsar Express?"

"A way to help the Jedi to escape to the rim worlds or maybe beyond."

* * *

The first signs of the coming morning woke her several hours later. She rolled carefully out of bed, not wishing to wake her companion. She watched him sleep for a minute, then grabbed a robe and slipped out of the room.

A cup of tea was just what she needed. Steaming cup in hand, she walked over to the mirror and stared into it. She recognized the same hollow gaze in her eyes as had been in Ben's the night before. They'd both seen and learned too much. Her thoughts turned to the Halycon family and how they would manage now. She had dealt with the loss of her own parents, but had grieved for a very long time. Eventually the pain subsided, but never went away completely.

She put the cup down and picked up the finely carved green-stone box. She sat down in the chair and lovingly opened it. "Mother," she whispered. "I've never really read these letters. They were yours and as such I always felt I shouldn't read them." She smiled briefly. "But for some reason, you left them for me to find."

"A hunch?" a male voice said. Ben sat down on the floor beside her. "The Force acts in mysterious ways sometimes. Who were your parents?"

She smiled sadly as she answered. "My father was a clerk at the bank. He made carvings in his spare time." She held out the translucent stone box for a moment, then placed it back in her lap. "He carved this for my mother when I was five. When they died, I found these inside." She pulled out a datachip. "Letters. I read a couple-but somehow it didn't feel right. The Force, perhaps?"

He smiled and handed her the datareader. "You weren't meant to read those letters then."

She shook her head as she inserted the datachip. "They were from her brother. After their death, I did try to track him down." She shook her head sadly. "I found nothing." She read several lines to herself, and then scrolled back to the top. "'Dear Sister. I am grieved at your request, but as always I will honor your wishes. This will be the last time I contact you. I had wished to see you again and meet your daughter, but I know why you have kept me away. You should know that I would never do anything to cause you pain." She paused as she reread the paragraph then glanced at Ben. "It's dated fourteen years ago. I had just graduated from the CorSec Academy. Mom did seem depressed at the ceremony."

Ben nodded sadly. "What else?"

"Just a farewell. No names. It's signed 'your loving brother'. It's rather sad, though-how much misunderstanding there was. I must be why my parents fled from wherever they came from originally. They feared the Jedi would take me, like they had taken my uncle."

"The Jedi never take," Ben said softly. "The family is given an option. Not all choose to allow the Jedi to raise their children, but most do. If only she'd known that the Corellian Jedi have their own traditions. Yoda never really approved of them." He closed his eyes. "What about the earlier letters?"

"Ben?" She whispered. "You're doing that Force thing again."

He chuckled. "I know. It's been such a part of my life, I can't imagine not following it. The Force runs in families." He glanced at the shelf under the mirror. "The woman in that holophoto is your mother?" She nodded as she too looked at the picture of the woman with the blue eyes and flowing chestnut hair.

Ben smiled. "She...well...I have a feeling."

Baryl's eyes narrowed suspiciously, but she could sense nothing from him. She pulled out another chip. "This one's over two decades old." She looked through the others-there were maybe twenty in all. "It's one of the earliest." She placed it in the reader. "'Dear sister.' " A quick glance through it confirmed what she'd already known. "Again no names." She glanced at the loose collection of datachips. "To bad she didn't see the need to save the delivery records."

"Then we must see beyond the words," Ben said with a hint of a smile.

"You once mentioned that you'd visited your family?" She almost asked him what he suspected.

"When I was fifteen. It's not unheard of for Jedi children to visit their families at some point. And I guess it was some sort of test." Ben's face grew distant. "They were happy to see me-but we had nothing in common except a name. I had seen and done things they would never know. And they too had seen things and done things I didn't know or believe to be important then." He shrugged. "Farming was never something I understood. I ate the food, of course, and knew vaguely about the work involved in producing it-but when I was fifteen I thought it was boring. It showed." His sheepish smile hinted at deeper memories. "Qui-Gon was not pleased. He reminded me that it was important to cherish my family. I listened to his words, but I never understood the meaning behind them."

"Until now," she added softly.

"Until now." He glanced at her. "I lost so much by not staying in touch with them. I don't know my brother and he neither knows nor trusts me." He clasped his hands. "I like to think I've come a long way since that day." She felt his gentle Force prod to continue reading, so she did.

"'It's happened again,'" she read. "'Once again, I find myself wondering if I am a poor teacher. Another student has broken my trust. But was the fault his, or mine?' " She stopped as Ben stood and slowly moved to lean against the window. His eyes focused on the distant horizon-yet she knew he was looking inward.

"What?" she asked.

He didn't turn. "That letter was written twenty-two years ago?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I...I never really understood."

She shook her head with confusion but continued reading. "'If the situation wasn't so troubled here, and if I thought I would be welcome, I would visit. My sister, be careful-there is a growing darkness...'" She stopped reading.

"Yoda wasn't the only one, was he?" she asked, not sure if she should be angry. Ben didn't respond for several minutes. She watched him curiously.

"Eleven years ago, Qui-Gon announced to the Jedi Council that he had faced a Sith Lord on Tatooine. He never explained to me how or why he knew this. I trusted his judgment on this, and never questioned him." He smiled sadly as he faced her. "I challenged him on just about everything else those last few days-but never that. He'd sensed that darkness even before the Battle for Naboo."

"And he did nothing?" Anger and disappointment tinged her voice.

"Looking back, I know he tried-within the constraints placed upon him by the council. There were several missions I never fully understood-and several not sanctioned by the council."

She glanced at the reader then at the picture of her parents. "And all the while the evil lurked just meters from that same council."

"One of the galaxy's little ironies," Ben said sadly. "An irony that has seen the destruction of the council."

"And the rise of that evil. Palpatine must have enjoyed watching the Jedi's blindness, and confusion."

"He did better than that-as Supreme Chancellor he had control over the political missions. He sent us on missions that revealed exactly what he wanted us to find. He played his Sabacc hand very well."

"He still does. Tell me, what do the letters tell you?" She clutched the reader tightly in her hands.

"They tell me that I hurt Qui-Gon far more than I'd ever known. Twenty-two years ago, I renounced the Jedi and tried to fit in with a peace group, with disastrous results." He again stared out the window. "It was about then that Qui-Gon started to sense a growing darkness." He laughed bitterly. "And I was too young and still too arrogant to understand."

"And now?" She asked as she placed the datareader on the table.

"Now? I've seen too much not to understand."

She knew what he meant. And perhaps a deeper truth as well.

"Your master, did he have a family?" She suspected-no, she *knew* the answer. Another example of the Force, she realized.

Ben smiled at her. "Apparently a sister who ran away when she married and found herself pregnant."

She closed her eyes. She sensed his presence draw nearer and felt his arms wrap around her. "I never knew any of my family besides my parents. I would have liked to have met him. What was Master Qui-Gon like?"

"He was a great Jedi...And a good friend." She opened her eyes and tilted her face, inviting him to come closer still. Their lips met.


	2. Year 1 Chapter 2

**Alderaan**

"Master It'kla," Kalla said with a big smile. Amidala turned to face their visitor, her welcoming smile turning to a frown as she recognized the sadness in his eyes.

"Ylenic," Amidala said softly, as she rolled the ball toward the three-month old Leia. The baby gurgled as the ball bumped her arms. "What has happened?"

Ylenic bowed his head. "Master Halcyon is dead." Amidala closed her eyes as she remembered the Jedi who had been her protector and friend. "I have sensed a great disturbance-I can't place it, but I can feel it." He glanced at Kalla.

The princess nodded, then left. Amidala knew the princess would eventually find out. "Master Halycon?" she asked softly.

Ylenic took a deep breath. "We tracked down a group of dark Jedi with a connection to Sidious...Palpatine. Kenobi hoped they would-" Both turned as the door opened behind him.

"Ami," Kalla said, "Master It'kla." Her voice was totally without emotion. "It's Caamas. The first reports are just coming in."

"Clones?" Amidala asked quietly. She picked up Leia, while Kalla went to comfort Ylenic.

"No one knows. I've ordered the Alderaan relief effort to prepare ships." Kalla glanced at Amidala then wrapped an arm around Ylenic. "I'm so sorry."

Ylenic's eyes were closed as he spoke. "Palpatine?"

"Perhaps," Kalla said. "The republic is reportedly sending ships. I shall lead the Alderaan fleet. I would like your help." This she asked Amidala.

Amidala bowed as Kalla left and prepared to follow. It was time for Leia's nap. Ylenic placed a hand on her shoulder. "Your daughter is indeed strong with the Force. I promised Obi-Wan...Ben that I would watch over her and perhaps train her when the time comes."

"I would be honored," Amidala whispered as that soft pain in her heart returned. "But it is not my choice."

"I understand." Ylenic bowed as he stroked the infant's forehead. "She is the future: through her and her brother the Jedi will survive the coming darkness."

She barely heard his last words. "The Jedi on Caamas?" she whispered. Amidala was one of the few people in the galaxy who were aware that the remnants of the Jedi Academy had sought sanctuary on Caamas.

"I fear the worst," Ylenic said with unusual pessimism as the baby began to fuss. Ylenic straightened. "She is sleepy."

"Perhaps," Amidala said. She couldn't help but wonder if the baby was simply over-tired or sensing the strong emotions in the room. She held her close and started to sing, unconsciously choosing a Naboo lullaby her own grandmother had sung to her so many years ago.

**Caamas (4 months after A Lost Hope)**

Amidala shuddered as the wind howled through the scorched trees and destroyed buildings. She couldn't believe the devastation-and she'd seen and survived the war with the Clones. The survivors of the little village were gathered in a motley collection of tents grouped around a large fire. Ylenic It'kla's face was a complete mask. Only the stiffness of his stance gave her any indication of how he felt. "I would be honored to meet your family," she said.

"It is a miracle that anybody survived this." It had been quickly determined that Caamas had not been attacked by some remnant of the clone armies. The destruction pattern was different, and not as complete. A great many of the Caamasi had survived. Someone had estimated maybe as high as thirty-percent of the population had survived, but the planet was destroyed. Fires still raged in the forests and the larger cities. Republic scientists feared the atmosphere would be completely depleted within a few years.

There were several shouts from near the tents, and a young Caamasi child emerged and ran toward them. "Uncle!" he yelped as he wrapped his arms around Ylenic's waist.

"Hello, Elegos." Ylenic hugged the child and then his other relatives as they approached. Amidala smiled at the happy reunion that seemed oddly incongruous, given their surroundings.

After the initial euphoria had subsided somewhat, Ylenic introduced her to his family. Their greeting of her was less enthusiastic, but welcoming none the less. The taller female placed her hand on Ylenic's shoulder. "Brother, it is good to see you alive."

He bowed. "Y'lgo, I have much to tell. Alderaan has agreed to establishing a settlement..." His voice trailed off. Amidala had been there when the surviving remnants of the Caamasi leadership had agreed to resettlement on several different worlds.

"Several planets have agreed to this." Amidala watched curiously as Y'lgo pulled away from him. "Kerilt has made the same offer. Their world is more like our own." The Caamasi female glanced at Amidala. "You must understand-we would prefer to live somewhere that reminds us of home."

"I understand all too well," Amidala responded. "I, too, am a refugee. Alderaan offered me sanctuary."

"I'm sorry," Y'lgo said. "I didn't know." She turned to face Ylenic. "I know you too well, brother. You will go to Alderaan."

He smiled sadly. "I made a promise, sister." Ylenic glanced quickly at Amidala, his look informing her in no uncertain terms that he would not accept release from that promise.

"I understand, Ylenic," Y'lgo said. "We shall honor you in our memories. Elegos will miss you most of all."

Ylenic hugged his sister, then his young nephew. "I would like to honor him with a gift." The child's eyes opened wide. "I have memories to share that must be saved for the future." He knelt so that he was level with Elegos. "Someday you will know what to do with it." Y'lgo nodded her agreement, then took Amidala's hand.

"The sharing of memnis is usually a private affair," she whispered. Amidala followed her quietly until they reached the fire.

"Memnis?"

"We Caamasi have an unique ability to share certain memories with others in our clan. By sharing a part of himself, Ylenic will always be with us."

Amidala smiled. It was a beautiful idea. She wondered what memories they shared, but decided it was far too personal a question. The female spoke quickly with another, then spoke again to Amidala.

"Our family would be honored if you would share our meal." Y'lgo took her hand. "It may not be much, but we won't take no for an answer."

* * *

Ben Kenobi stared at the ruins of the many buildings where the Jedi students and faculty had been housed. The destruction here was complete and total. There were no survivors. The new Emperor-and Ben was convinced that Palpatine was responsible-had acted quickly on his plans to exterminate the Jedi. Over two-thousand had died here. He reached down and ran his hand through the still warm coals, like he had on Coruscant so many months ago.

"Why?" A voice said. He stood to face the slim human woman.

"Mistress Gallia?" She had aged so much during the past year that he hardly recognized her. Her hair was graying and she walked with a slight limp.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, don't tell me I've changed that much?" The quip was lost in the deep sadness of her eyes. She stared out over the rubble. "I don't understand."

"Hatred," he whispered. "The darkside has risen." He took her hands in his.

"I have sensed the darkside becoming stronger." She looked at him sadly. "I survived the attack on Coruscant and ran away-I should have remained. Perhaps..."

Ben shook his head. "No, if you had stayed, you would have been killed, too. I can help you..." He almost said flee, but instinctively knew that word would make her stay. "Leave. The Jedi are in grave danger." She looked at him sternly.

"I shall stay, I'm old..."

"Yoda would not call you old. Neither do I."

"There are not many Yoda would call old," she retorted. She motioned toward a young man and woman circling the building. "Master Djinn's former students. They served with the Chandrilan fleet." Ben nodded. He'd met the pair a couple of times during the war. "Geith has brought me disturbing intelligence." Her voice grew softer. "The one advantage of age is recognizing what is happening-even when it is too late. Emperor Palpatine is out to destroy the Jedi-Geith has brought me news of a secret project apparently ordered by Palpatine himself."

"Tell them to be careful and not to underestimate the powers of the new emperor." Ben hesitated. "You are going with them?"

"No, young man, I have more sense than that. They will investigate and report back to me."

"May the Force be with them," Ben said. "What will you do?"

"Help where I can." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Mace?"

He closed his eyes to block the sadness. "Dead. He died giving me time to escape from the emperor and his forces."

"I thought I'd sensed his death." Her voice became distant and lonely. "The Force is no longer coherent. The galaxy's despair is overwhelming it. Take care, Master Kenobi." She stepped away from him. "The Emperor's hatred of you is as great as his fear. He will not spare any Jedi, young or old."

"I know," Ben said as he glanced around. "I have never seen such power..." His voice trailed away as he remembered Mace tumbling over the railing on Spaarti.

"The darkside destroys-that's all it can do." Her voice carried a warning. "Do not succumb to the temptations of the darkside or you, too, will be lost to us." She smiled. "Your young lady is jealous?" Ben's head snapped up as he looked past the ruins. Baryl waved and then hurried over.

"She's here with CorSec," Ben explained.

Adi nodded twice. "I shall be leaving soon. Watch her carefully-a great sadness I sense about her. Farewell, Master Obi-Wan. Remember, I shall help where I can. May the Force be with you."

"And you, Mistress Gallia." He felt empty as he watched her walk away with the pair of younger Jedi. Another link with the past gone. "Farewell." The crunching footsteps of Baryl's approach shook him out of his musings. "Anything?"

"It's definitely not clones." She stared after the departing woman. "She should be careful. Palpatine is expected here tomorrow."

Ben swung around. "I didn't know." His mind raced to Amidala. She had insisted upon coming to this world, and unfortunately Princess Kalla had agreed, saying that Amidala's experiences in helping with refugees would be useful. "We have to get Amidala out of here."

"I've already told her. And you should consider leaving as well."

"I can't..."

"You have no choice. Ylenic will be going with you." She kissed him quickly. "Before you leave, Senator Bel Iblis asked that you join him and the others." She motioned toward the remains of a temple. "Be careful, Ben, he suspects that Palpatine has spies here."

"Who would have thought that," he quipped. She squeezed his hand.

"Take care. I love you." They kissed again before she returned to her team. Ben watched her leave, then reached out with the Force. No one seemed unduly interested in him, but it wouldn't be wise to become careless now.

* * *

As Amidala waited, she stared at the stars. Thousands upon thousands of stars. Many of the stars had planets. Most of these were inhospitable to life: either too barren, too hot or too cold; but a few were inhabited. She wondered if Caamas would someday again be capable of supporting intelligent life. The many scientists agreed that the atmosphere had been damaged, and there was no way to stop its loss. They figured anywhere from five to twenty years before the chemical reactions started by the unknown assailants destroyed the planet's atmosphere completely. There was even less time before it was too poisonous to breath.

A branch snapped behind her, causing her to start . She quickly pulled the hood of her cloak over her head. "Who's there?"

"You're a long way from the nursery," a woman's voice said. Amidala turned to face the red-headed noblewoman from Alderaan.

"I have experience in dealing with refugees," she replied calmly.

The other woman stared at her. "Who are you? I never heard of you before the birth of the Princess Leia."

"It is enough that Princess Organa and her husband know of me."

The other woman's expression remained cold. "Lady Ami, a widow..."

Amidala maintained a steady glare as she tried to remember the woman's name.

The red-head snarled. "My father had assured me that the position was mine. Imagine my surprise when I learned a nobody, not even a member of the royal court, had been given the position."

Amidala didn't bother with a retort. She'd had experience with this type before. As queen of the Naboo, one of the more annoying duties had been dealing with such petty complaints.

"Don't get too comfortable," the woman warned. "I have friends." She turned and left.

Amidala didn't bother to stare after her. She debated informing Kalla for three seconds and then decided against it. If the matter became official, there was a risk that her story might be revealed.

* * *

Ben quickly greeted the trio of senators, then took the offered seat. They waited quietly while Bail took out a jammer. "I had my quarters swept-but I've been informed that my staff has been infiltrated."

Bel Iblis and Mon Mothma nodded as Bail continued. "Emperor Palpatine has put together a committee to investigate Jedi involvement in the creation of the clones. The committee is made up almost entirely of his supporters."

"I've heard," Ben said without any surprise. "Palpatine is still-publicly-acting in accordance with the laws and regulations of the Republic. That will eventually change-and when it does, I want to have a way to help fleeing Jedi and other refugees who wish to escape."

"Risky," Garm said as he leaned forward in his chair. "Palpatine's spies are sure to find them."

"I'm open to a better idea, senators?" He glanced at Bail, then the other two. "Is there any chance we can expose him?" he asked, even though he knew what the answer was.

Mon Mothma stood slowly. "We're not exactly in high-standing with the Republic Senate. The few hints I've dropped have either been missed or, as in the case of Senator Brial, simply raised questions about my sanity." She shrugged. "Our best chance is to try to limit his power. Garm's bill is gaining support."

"Was," Garm said. "I've been informed that since news of Caamas broke, three governments have dropped their support. They're scared."

"Of the wrong thing," Mon Mothma said angrily. She gripped her hands tightly around the arms of her chair.

"And the Sullusti government has voted to rejoin the Republic," Garm added quietly-Ben could sense an aura of fatalistic resignation. "We're too weak and too broken to fight back. The Clones devastated the Republic." Ben understood. It was easy to see the devastation of planets like Y'mala, Naboo, and Caamas, while the real evil remained hidden behind the galaxy's fear.

"In the chaos, darkness reigns," Bail said as he quoted an ancient text-Ben couldn't remember exactly which one. "Alderaan will help with your plan." Ben bowed, grateful for the support. The other two senators also offered aid. Ben wondered, though, if the Corellian senator knew how involved his planet already was.

* * *

Baryl took the offered drink from her boss and new partner and sat down. She wasn't surprised to discover Horn had a bottle of Corellian brandy with him. "Sir, the two Jedi will be leaving in an hour. What about the Emperor?" She glanced at the tiny green light blinking on his chair. Rostek Horn turned and nodded. She quickly switched the jammer off. If there were spies-and she rather suspected the young lieutenant who drove Horn's transport-they would become suspicious if the jammer was left on for too long.

"Emperor Palpatine will be arriving tomorrow afternoon. His advance team is keeping the actual time a secret." His shrug indicated his opinion about that. "Damage report?"

"The temporary Jedi Academy was completely destroyed, as were most of the government buildings and temples. The upper atmospheric suffered severe damage. This attack was not the work of the clones-it had more finesse."

"If not the clones, who? Is this the beginnings of a new war?" he asked.

She shook her head. She didn't think so; it felt more like the final salvos in an old war.

"Like Y'mala," she continued with her report, "The planetary shield generators were destroyed before the attack began." The two events had other similarities-she didn't think they were mere coincidence.

"I see." He made a quick motion and she swiftly turned the jammer back on. "And?"

"We don't know who was directly responsible for destroying the generators on Y'mala-and, I suspect, we may never know."

"I understand." They both knew that Palpatine was involved, but proving it would be extremely difficult and dangerous. "On the other matter, I have a few contacts who would rather not deal directly with me..." She smiled at this. His contacts were some of the better smugglers. "I made a few promises, and they will help. The Carok case."

"Drop it, sir?" She groaned inwardly as she wondered just how many such deals they would have to make in order to effectively run the escape routes. The Carok brothers were a couple of inept burglars with some interesting contacts. "The forensic evidence was contaminated before we could complete the tests."

"That will do. I'm sorry, Baryl." It had been her first case after returning from her so-called extended leave.

"Can I ask with whom you made the deal?" she asked even though she had a pretty good idea.

He shook his head. "Just be careful-when his agents..." He paused and looked around. "And watch my pilot."

"Sir." She switched the jammer off and they returned to their analysis of the attack.

* * *

Emperor Palpatine stared at the destruction of the Caamasi homeworld and felt nothing. The destruction was not as complete as he would have liked, but the point had been made. The galaxy was a dangerous place, and only a strong centralized government could offer the necessary protection. He would have smiled, but the officers and senators gathered around him would have become suspicious. He didn't need the Force to tell him that some already were. Senator Organa and his small group of followers stood slightly to the left of the crowd, watching him warily.

"Your Majesty," the sallow-faced admiral said as he snapped to attention.

"Admiral Tarkin, you may dismiss my security escort."

"Sir? That would not be wise."

Palpatine did smirk at this. Little did the recently promoted admiral know just how unnecessary his security force really was. Tarkin clicked his heels and motioned for the two blue-robed guards to depart. The Admiral then hesitated for a second before he too did a snappy about face and departed. Palpatine probed him with the Force. Ambitious, savvy, greedy-all attributes he would exploit in the coming years, but Tarkin might be a little too ambitious. He would bear watching.

Senator Brial of Coruscant bowed as he approached. "Your Majesty, it is truly a great calamity."

"It is," Palpatine answered as he looked around again. "The Galactic Republic must help the Caamasi and all the other refugees." This was a foregone conclusion, as was the fact that once again most of the galaxy would allow a greater massing of power on Coruscant. He didn't bother acknowledging the challenging stares coming from his left-Organa and his followers were nothing more than a minor inconvenience. One he would like to remove, but it was too soon for an "accident" to happen. He continued to listen with a solemn face as Senator Brial described the relief efforts.

* * *

"Colonel Arasta?" The young man reached out and touched her shoulder. "You are Colonel Arasta?" Baryl just nodded, more than slightly annoyed at the intrusion. She handed the container to her assistant.

"Yes. You are?"

"Oli Varsh, Coruscant Hourly News. What is Corellia's interest in Caamas?"

She waved toward the devastated landscape. "We want to find out who did this, to prevent it from happening again."

"So, you don't think this was a clone attack?"

"We haven't eliminated that possibility, but preliminary evidence suggests it wasn't."

"Will CorSec be making their report soon?"

She glanced at her assistant who quickly nodded, then left. "Our efforts will be coordinated with the other investigation teams. There will be a joint report when the investigation is concluded." She tried to maintain a patient outer exterior, but a cold draft caused her to shiver.

"And the galaxy's right to know?"

"That is not my decision."

"And the rumors of Jedi involvement?" The reporter quickly entered something in his notepad.

"Nonsense," she retorted. "The Jedi are the protectors of peace."

"I have sources who say there is a senate subcommittee investigating Jedi involvement."

She gave the reporter a thin smile that conveyed her disdain at that notion. "I for one find it..."

"I understand you carried out a secret mission for the Independent Alliance just before the end of the war. What was that about?"

"To find the secret Spaarti base of the clones."

"Did you?" The reporter whispered.

"Read the official account of that for your answer." She knew full well that her presence was not in that report-but that her two Jedi companions were named as being conspirators.

"The truth is not always in what you read." The reporter's voice was even softer. She stiffened at his next two words. "The Sith."

"There is no evidence of their existence."

He waved her off. "Yes, I know. They all died a thousand years ago." His tone implied his curiosity. "What do you know?"

She hesitated as she listened to the sound of approaching voices. This was not a conversation to be having in public, especially with the new Emperor now only a hundred meters behind her. "That this can be a very unhealthy topic."

"I did my research. Eleven years ago there were rumors that the Neimodians were backed by a Sith Lord-isn't it convenient the viceroy died and the others were isolated on a planet under embargo?"

She ran a hand through her hair. "I would not..." She closed her eyes. "You should be careful. *If* the Sith exist, they wouldn't want anyone to know." He stared at her, started to ask something, then nodded.

"Thank you, Colonel." She didn't bother to correct him-her sideways promotion into the civilian branch of CorSec was still very recent. She didn't wait for him to change his mind. She almost ran to where her assistant stood. The dark young man handed her a datacard.

She gripped her hand around the card as she glanced back at the reporter. She turned away quickly, hoping the young man understood her hint or that the blue-robed guards prevented him from talking to the Emperor.

**Alderaan (6 months After A Lost Hope)**

Ben rubbed his face as Senator Organa responded to yet another interruption. He took several deep breaths. The Emperor's timing was impeccable. Bail was extremely disappointed that during the two months since the destruction of Caamas, the majority of the senate was again strongly behind Palpatine.

"I'm sorry," Bail said as he returned, letting the door slam behind him. "The Calamari are worried."

"They should be," Ben said as he stood. "Palpatine is ruthless."

"They still refuse to rejoin." Bail clasped his hands behind his back, his eyes focused on a spot beyond the Alderaan palace walls. "I don't know if I should try to convince them to return or stay far away." He shifted and stared at Ben. "You saw what he did to Caamas." Neither man commented on the lack of evidence of Palpatine's involvement.

"Evil for evil's sake. I don't understand it either." He remembered Yoda's words from a decade earlier, 'Hard to see the darkside is.' Even after he knew exactly where to look for the evil, it was still hard to see.

Bail exhaled. "I fear..." His voice trailed off, and Ben realized that Bail was also worried that Palpatine would strike at him and their allies. The senator looked at Ben hopefully.

He shook his head. "I've not seen anything." He did not feel the few glimpses of the Future he'd seen should be shared with anyone else.

"I understand." Bail took another breath. "There are rumors..." He hesitated. "Of a presence on Coruscant."

"I see," Ben said, he turned away from Bail. He'd heard a similar story from Garm just a week earlier. He suspected that was why Bail had wanted this meeting on Alderaan, safely away from prying eyes and ears. "What do the rumors say?"

"Nothing really, just shadows in the new Imperial palace," Bail snarled the word imperial. "Visitors feel uneasy." He pulled several round items out of a pocket. "And these." He tossed them toward Ben, who caught them easily. "Listening devices."

Ben glanced at them quickly. "High quality."

"And no, I can't prove anything. Political games have a long history on Coruscant." He almost grinned. "We've all done it. Knowledge is power. But there are unwritten rules. I found these in my apartments. Garm and Mon Mothma have found similar devices." He held out his hand and Ben tossed them back, using the Force to make sure they landed in Bail's palm.

"There is more?"

"That's harder." Bail cast the devices on his desk and again stood at parade-rest. "I find members of my staff where they shouldn't be-always with very good reasons."

"Palpatine has always been more subtle." So had the Sith in general. For a thousand years even the Jedi hadn't suspected their existence. Though with hindsight, maybe they should have. He amended that thought. *Most* of the Jedi hadn't suspected anything.

"But the game has expanded," Bail said. "Others are becoming involved. Ever hear of an Armand Isard?"

Ben shook his head. Bail continued speaking. "I met him on Caamas. He's Palpatine's man. He was asking questions of my staff that were totally unrelated to Caamas."

Ben grimaced as he imagined what kind of questions. "You'll have to be careful. You opposed Palpatine earlier. He'll target you and the others."

"We know," Bail said quietly. "We met with him before departing Caamas. I no longer know if I'm seeing threats in everything he says-or if they really are there. He talked of galactic unification under a strong, central government as being the best way to preserve the peace and prevent similar events from happening to other members of the Galactic Republic."

"The threats are real. I should have done more." Ben said quietly, his thoughts in the past. How many times did the Jedi miss a signal or a disturbance that should have told them that the Sith had indeed risen?

"Don't," Bail said, guessing his thoughts. "Let the historians lay blame. Right now we need to focus on the here and now."

"And to be mindful of the future," Ben added with a sad smile at a long ago memory.

"Yes."

**Corellia**

Baryl pointed toward the Coronet City space port quickly, while making sure the three children and the dark-skinned woman understood where they were to go. "Remember," she said as she handed them their new travel documents, "Avoid talking with anyone." She knew from experience that people traveling under false documents tended to give themselves away in conversation. She hoped that Jedi training would keep the kids from blowing their new identities.

"I understand," the woman said quietly. The three children nodded their heads. "I'm their nursemother and we are returning from a vacation on Corellia." Baryl could sense the woman communicate with the kids via the Force. The youngest, who looked to be around eight, bit his lip and Baryl again wondered if he was about to cry. The older two had that same stoicism she'd come to associate with Ben when he was bottling up his emotions.

"And be careful using the Force. You never know who might pick up on it." She smiled at the woman's quick look of surprise.

"Point taken," the woman said softly. "And thank you." She glanced around the crowded street. "I'm still not sure I understand why all this is necessary."

"The less you know, the better." Baryl glanced around quickly.

"I know Master Obi-Wan fears the Jedi are in danger..." The woman's voice trailed off. "And I know there is a growing hatred of the Jedi. But..."

"That's the simple answer," Baryl responded. The oldest child listened carefully-the other two were more interested in their drinks. Baryl started to say more, but decided her first impulse had been correct. They didn't need to know the whole truth. "May the Force be with you," Baryl said quietly as the ersatz family headed toward the space port. She waited a few seconds before heading back the way she'd come. Treasure Row was not one of her favorite areas, but it was busy enough and unseemly enough to hide them. She waited for her shadow escort to catch up.

"Well done," he said. "It worked?" She turned. Rostek Horn rubbed some of the grime off his face.

"Very well. They said there was a minor glitch on Commenor." She grimaced slightly. "I still think we should remove Commenor from the route. I didn't notice anyone following us, except you, sir."

"Good." Horn shook his head. "Commenor could be a problem." They continued walking and kept their voices low. Both were lightly disguised to avoid casual recognition.

"Well, considering their official positions on the Emperor and the Jedi..." They headed toward CorSec Headquarters. The holonet reports had announced just that morning that Commenor had passed a law imposing stiff fines for speaking out against Palpatine.

"Commenor always had a soft spot for despots." They both smiled. She'd met Lady d'Aryl once-it had been enough.

"I never understood why they sided with the Alliance in the first place."

Rostek chuckled. "Never underestimate what inbreeding can do to the mental processes." He became serious. "They wanted their independence, but wanted to be on the winning side even more. The core worlds will probably become the Emperor's staunchest allies in the coming years." They started to walk faster as the first drops of rain began to fall. "I need a favor," he said as they rounded the corner. She almost stopped in surprise.

"Sir?"

"Senator Bel Iblis wants a security check run on his staff. And right now there aren't many I know for sure..."

"I understand. And the Express?"

"If it can't run on its own, we'll have to fix it so it can. There are some non CorSec people who I've recruited." Rostek's frown grew darker. "Considering the Diktat asked Bel Iblis to withdraw his bill..."

"Understood." She frowned. She understood too well why the senator wanted his staff investigated. "Sir, am I doing a public investigation or will this be on the quiet?"

He smiled. "Colonel, I'll leave that to your discretion, but if at all possible..."

"Quiet."


	3. Year 1 Chapter 3

**Coruscant (7 months After A Lost Hope)**

Ben disliked his disguise of a Corellian trader. It was uncomfortable, but necessary, he thought, as he glanced around the bustling Coruscant street. It had only been about a year since he was last here, but everything was so different. The citizens seemed ruder, the buildings were darker, and the lack of the Jedi Temple didn't seem to bother anyone except himself. He'd tried to talk to a pair of Twi-leks, but they'd only bowed their heads and walked faster. He took a deep breath and reminded himself to avoid using the Force.

"Excuse me," a female voice said behind him. Ben turned and smiled as he recognized Baryl.

"Hello," he said.

She smiled back. "The Senator is expecting you." She glanced around the street nervously. "You shouldn't have come," she whispered. "But there are two children..."

"I had to," he replied simply. The dark presence he'd heard about-he had to know if it was his former apprentice. He couldn't bring himself to think his name. "Two children?

"I'll tell you later. Be careful," she whispered. "I've been here a month, but apparently someone has recruited members of the senator's staff to spy on him."

He looked at her questioningly as the doors to the Galactic Republic Senate Office Building slid open. He remembered the conversation with Bail from just a month ago. "Isard?" She looked surprised as she responded.

"Maybe. The two we know for sure didn't say anything when Senator Bel Iblis sent them home. The word on the street is that there is a secret group." He wasn't surprised when she told him that this group watched for disloyalty to the new emperor.

"It won't be long," she said, as they waited for the elevator to reach the Corellian Senator's office on the fifteenth floor, "Until they do more than just watch. Bel Iblis wants them found and fired, but we both know that could be a problem." She sighed. "I've been working with him to safeguard his office and apartments." There was a long pause before she continued. "The others have similar problems."

"So Senator Organa said." Ben looked up at the ceiling of the small moving room. "This place has changed so much. No one is polite. I didn't even need the Force to sense the fear in the non-humans."

Baryl nodded once as she held out the active jammer she'd hidden in her pocket. "No place is safe, Ben."

He glared at the little device as he realized that she was suggesting that nowhere on Coruscant was safe for a private conversation. She continued speaking.

"The Senator found three in the men's washroom yesterday. And this device will soon be obsolete. I hear there are some very sophisticated devices." She handed him a key. "This is to my apartment. And-" She stopped speaking as the door opened and they stepped off the elevator. He quickly pocketed the key and followed her.

Senators Garm Bel Iblis and Mon Mothma stood when he entered the Corellian's office. "Welcome," Garm said.

"Thank you," Ben said as they all sat down.

There was a larger jammer sitting on the senator's desk. Garm switched it on. "You shouldn't have come here."

"I had to," Ben replied softly. "There is something I need to know."

"Palpatine's shadow servant?" Mon Mothma asked. She nodded at his affirmitative. "No one has seen anything, just sensed a dark shadow in the new Imperial Palace and it's not..." She didn't finish. The jammer was not enough protection to say that it wasn't Palpatine, Ben realized.

Garm leaned back in his chair. "The rumors are flying that by the end of the year Palpatine will announce the creation of a Galactic Empire. There is a great deal of support in the Senate for this." His words were laden with intense dislike at the thought. "And leaks from his special committee on the Jedi suggest that there will soon be a bill declaring the Jedi enemies of the Republic." He shrugged. "He closed the Jedi museum to the public three weeks ago-but I hear he still collects their relics." Ben nodded. Sending Nejaa's lightsaber to join the collection had bothered him, but Ylenic had insisted that it somehow seemed the right thing to do.

Mon Mothma stood and started to pace. "It's frustrating," she said in her soft melodic voice. "To speak and have no one listen."

"The pro-Palpatine forces have changed tactics," Garm added. "The non-humans fear for their status: now none of them are willing to act for fear of being cut out of the galactic senate completely."

"Fear is a potent ally," Ben said. "He knows how to wield his power." He stared at the window and the mushroom shaped Senate Building. "We must be patient."

"Patience," Garm said in a monotone.

"The galaxy will realize, in time, just what he is, and we must still be here." Ben glanced at the three others in the room.

"I don't know if I can wait," Mon Mothma said. "Not after what happened on Caamas. Not knowing what I do."

"Then be careful," Ben closed his eyes. "Rebellion will not be easy and will cost us dearly. How high a price is the galaxy willing to pay for freedom?"

Mon Mothma nodded. "Point taken." She sat down again. "I don't have to like it-and I shall do something."

"Small things," Garm said. "Placing our people in key positions, so when the time is right, we can act effectively." He studied Ben carefully for several seconds before he continued. "When the galaxy is ready..."

Ben smiled. "When the galaxy ready, the Jedi will return. The Emperor may wish to destroy us, but he will not succeed." Yet as he spoke, he knew he would not be there to see that moment. Baryl stared at him, then turned away-he realized her ability to read him using the Force was improving. He wondered just what she suspected.

"The fewer people involved," Baryl said as she focused on the Corellian senator, "the better. Sir, I'm pretty sure your receptionist is involved."

Garm groaned. "I wonder what she thinks of this meeting?"

"Nothing good." Baryl glanced at Ben, then looked away. "When you leave, I'm sure someone will be following you."

"I'm sure." He fingered the key in his pocket. "Do you have someone on the inside?"

Mon Mothma nodded, but didn't explain as she switched topics. "Senate bill two-hundred-forty-six."

Garm nodded. "It's still in committee and I have it pretty tied up, but it has support. The Palpatine faction is sponsoring it." He sighed. "It's designed to place restrictions on inter-system travel." Ben understood. For centuries travel within the Galactic Republic had been unrestricted. Travel papers were rarely checked even if required. Such restrictions could make the Pulsar Express more difficult to operate. Rostek Horn had given him a new set of papers months ago. "And..."

They were interrupted by a knock. The quartet froze. Garm recovered first and ordered the visitor to come in. It was his receptionist, a tiny woman who looked very nervous.

"Sir," she whispered as she glanced around. Ben felt her staring at him and reached out with the Force to sense her. She was more than just curious. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but I wanted to remind you about your meeting with the Coruscant Trade delegation."

"Thank you," Garm said motioning her out. He waited until the door closed. "Well?" He stared straight at Ben.

"She's definitely very curious about this meeting. She would check my identity, except the lens on her hidden camera was blocked." He smirked slightly. The poor woman had also been worried. "I'm not sure she's a willing participant."

Ben frowned as he slowly stood. His hand rested on his lightsaber. He recognized a sensation, a shift in the Force. Then whatever he felt was gone.

The two senators didn't notice the brief exchange as Mon Mothma spoke. "General Merlyk resigned as head of Galactic Intelligence two weeks ago. Apparently he was forced out-something about failing to prevent the destruction of Caamas."

"We don't know who replaced him," Baryl said quietly. "In fact, the rumor is that whole Intelligence agency is being reshuffled." She glanced at Ben, then leaned against the window.

Ben turned around. "His power is extensive."

Garm silently stared at his clasped hands, while Mon Mothma shook her head. "I am afraid that is true."

"He will use the galaxy's fear," Ben said quietly, as he pulled his hand from his saber handle. Baryl touched his shoulder as she bid good-night to the two senators. Neither said anything until they were once more on standing on the street.

"These two kids?" he asked.

"Ben," she whispered with a nervous glance at their surroundings. "This place scares me." She took his hand. "I found two kids-I think they are Jedi, but they aren't willing to trust me."

His only reaction was to walk faster. "Where?"

"Below. They're living in the lower levels."

"We have to get them out. Can you get the papers?"

"I need holophotos for the travel documents. They are very leery of me. I didn't want to bring it up inside." She sighed. "Bel Iblis's receptionist is his second cousin or something. I'm not sure he truly understands just what a threat she could be."

"I think he does," Ben said. "Mistrust is the new way of the galaxy. The kids?"

She jogged to catch up with him. "They've been surviving in the lower levels. The oldest works at a rather sleazy casino. Ben, we need to get them out soon."

"I'll find them."

**Alderaan**

Amidala smiled as she leaned over the cradle. "My little princess," she whispered. Leia cooed softly as she clutched at Amidala's braid. It was during rare moments such as these that Amidala was able to find peace. She whispered 'I love you' in her native tongue before extracting her hair from her daughter's grasp.

"What a touching scene," a female voice said with a snarl. Amidala whirled about and stared at the red-headed woman in green who stood at the door.

"What are you doing here?" Amidala managed to maintain a steady voice. "The nursery is off limits to anyone without permission..."

Lady Brasa shrugged. "Who are you? There are no records of you."

Amidala didn't say the retort that crossed her mind. "The Princess Organa selected..."

"I know she selected you. I want to know why?" The woman crossed her arms. Amidala took a deep breath. This woman was definitely persistent.

"I suggest you ask the princess." Amidala stared at her with the full bearing of years of ruling the Naboo. The woman cringed slightly, but didn't back away.

"I shall do more than that." The red-head whirled about left. Amidala let out the breath she'd been holding.

"I'm sure you will." She said as the door closed behind the intruder. Leia whimpered. "I haven't left," she said as she returned to the cradle. She hummed softly, but her thoughts returned to the Lady Brasa.

"Oh Leia," she whispered. "There is so much you will never know." She stood slowly, not wanting to waken the sleeping baby. "The Force will guide you-though to what end?"

**Coruscant**

Ben ignored the tottering Rodian as he pushed his way through the crowd. It had been a long time since he'd explored the Coruscant underworld. He almost smiled at the memories of better times when he had followed his apprentice down here. Anakin had been a spirited child. He pushed those thoughts away determinedly.

Not much had changed down here; certainly not for the better. If anything it was worse. He pulled his robe tighter as he continued. He didn't dare use the Force too much, but he could sense the anger and hopelessness of the inhabitants. Much of it was hidden behind the ugliness of their situation. A scantily clad woman pushed against him suggestively as she purred her price in his ear. He walked faster.

"She not good enough for you?" Another voice snarled. Ben stared at the Dug who'd accosted him.

"She's not my type," he said as he moved his hand slightly. The Dug repeated this, then shrugged as he said something to the woman. Ben continued on his way. Baryl had said the two boys were often in this area. Someone bumped into him, then walked away quickly. Ben smiled as he followed the young lad who'd just tried to steal his purse.

"Who are you?" the boy said as Ben turned a corner behind a garbage dumpster. The boy held a blaster.

"Someone who was hoping to find you."

"I sensed you when you tricked the Dug." The boy stared at him as he lowered the blaster. "You're Obi..." Ben raised his hand and the boy didn't finish the name. The boy smiled. "I'm Orman. My brother, Darnel is finding dinner."

"How did you get down here?" Ben asked. The boy motioned for him to follow.

"After the explosion we were chased by a gang." The boy shrugged. "It didn't take the Force to know they were not out to help us." The boy was about twelve. Ben recognized him as one of the older students at the academy. "By the time we returned to the temple the others were gone." He motioned toward a rundown hotel. "The owner took us in-I do odd jobs for him. Darnel helps spot cheaters in the gambling hall. Are you here to get us out?" Ben nodded, but stopped across the street from a dilapidated stone building.

"Get your brother and meet me here. Coruscant is not safe."

"We noticed. Where we going?"

"Someplace safe. Don't tell anyone you're leaving."

The boy smiled and started to jog across the street. Ben sensed his relief at being rescued.

* * *

Baryl slipped quietly into the doorway as the small woman she was following stopped once again and looked around. Baryl's opinion of Bel Iblis's receptionist as spy material had never been high. The woman was not able to hide her nervousness. A tall, hooded man stopped to talk with her. The way the woman behaved as she replied was all Baryl needed know that the hooded man was her contact. It was also obvious the man was not happy with the information she'd brought. The man quickly moved away, blending back into the throng of pedestrians. Baryl quickly decided to follow him.

He was just tall enough that she could see his hood above the crowds. It made her job easier. She wondered if it was too easy, when someone pushed against her.

"Don't meddle," a deep voice growled. She turned around quickly, but her accoster was already walking away. She'd been right-it had been too easy. Both the tall man and the shorter one who'd spoken had vanished in the crowd. She swore to herself.

* * *

Ben didn't have to wait long. Orman exited the casino followed by his older brother. The brother didn't look happy at being dragged out. Ben stepped forward. "Obi-Wan, sir," the older boy said as they approached. "I didn't realize." He tossed his younger brother an angry glare.

"See, I told you someone wanted to talk to you," Orman said.

"It's time to go. Do you have anything you really need to bring with you?" Ben hoped not, and was relieved when both shook their heads.

"I have a friend who's going to help you leave here." He paused as they passed a large crowd.

"Gamblers," Orman whispered. "There's a race in the garbage chutes tonight." Ben worked hard not to remember Anakin's fondness for the races as they continued to walk.

"The boss will miss me," Darnel said. "He suspects the race is fixed-by someone else. He's furious-he usually arranges the fixes." He glanced at Ben. "He won't report me missing, but his goons will be looking for me."

"He'll probably think one of the competition took you."

"Possibly. Sir," Darnel said. "Are the rumors true?" The two boys exchanged nervous looks. Ben nodded.

"Then where will we go?" Orman asked, his voice tempered with apprehension.

"I don't know the exact destination, but it's someplace safe. You need to avoid using the Force and to hide your abilities." He glanced around warily. "This way." They shoved their way through the crowd toward a storm drain that served as a passage between the lower and upper regions of Coruscant. He pushed the kids ahead of him and turned. A Rodian was staring at him-the same one he'd seen earlier.

"Thief," the Rodian yelled as he lifted his blaster then he whistled. Ben flicked his wrist and the tattered awning fell, covering the Rodian.

"Run!" He shouted. The two boys bolted into the drain, followed by Ben as several figures dashed toward them. He guided them into one of the narrower tubes; they crawled along it for several meters, then waited.

"Miredo is the shorter human," Orman said. "He works for for one of the competitors."

"Miredo's been watching me," Darnel said. "I think he knows I'm Jedi." Ben scowled as he motioned for silence. The sound of footsteps could be heard approaching.

* * *

Baryl stood in the corner of Senator Bel Iblis's office with her arms crossed, as the senator interrogated his receptionist. She broke down in tears after three minutes of incomprehensible answers. Baryl's frown deepened. Bel Iblis stepped back and offered the sobbing woman a chair. She would have snorted if she dared.

"I'm sorry, sir," the receptionist said through the tears. "I didn't know you wouldn't approve. It is in the best interests of Corellia." She looked up at him. "Isn't it?"

Baryl cringed. That was a dangerous question. She had been opposed to the idea of the senator personally interviewing his receptionist who was also his cousin. But one didn't argue with a senator.

"We must do what we think is in the best interests of Corellia," Bel Iblis responded. "Which is why I must insist that what happens in this office be considered confidential. I'm sorry, Shara, but..."

Baryl nodded slightly. She'd recommended sending Shara home. The woman would have made a lousy double-agent. Shara whined, but didn't argue.

Baryl waited until the door closed before she spoke. "Sir, she could have told us more."

Garm shook his head as he sat down with sigh. "She's been through a lot."

"There will be someone else, sir."

He nodded as he buried his head in his hands. "And someone after that. That's seven people so far. I can't believe it."

Baryl stared out the window. "There's a lot not to believe. The recruiting is innocuous, at least on the surface. For the good of Corellia-for the good of the galaxy. She must have told them about Ben and why I was here, but they knew that already." Baryl proceeded to tell Garm about the warning she'd received.

"It sounds so innocent," the senator said while looking up at the ceiling.

"It does, and it's legal-mostly. So far they haven't done anything against the law."

"The listening devices," Garm said angrily. "Are you telling me..."

She shook her head as she cut him off. "No sir, I'm not. They are not legal, but it's not your staff planting them. They were all appalled when I asked them." She knew the seven had told the truth.

* * *

They waited many minutes before Ben motioned for the two boys to follow him. They navigated through the old drains silently, using touches and hand signals to communicate. He was reluctant to use the Force. He froze when Darnel touched his sleeve.

"Sir," the kid whispered. "What is really happening?"

He shook his head even as he wondered how he would answer the question. "The Jedi are no longer welcome..." His voice faded away. The two boys nodded in silent agreement. He wondered what they had learned in the netherworld of Coruscant.

"Don't worry about us, sir," Darnel said. "If we can survive a year here-"

"We can survive anywhere." Orman kicked a rock. "It's not fair."

"Life rarely is," Ben whispered. "This way." He pointed toward the tube on the right. "I've made arrangements to get you out of Coruscant. But I think we'll have to clean you up first." He glanced down at his own dirty clothes. "Me, too, I think." He reached out with the Force for a quick reading of their surroundings. Not too much, as he didn't want others to sense his presence. Their pursuers were long gone.

The rest of the trip was silent. Ben sensed the two boys pondering what was happening, but they also realized the need to keep their abilities hidden. As they rounded the last bend, the light increased, and the noise from the streets reached them. The boys remained tense, but quiet. The boys understood the danger.

He peered out between the grates and smiled. With a quick tug, the grate opened, and he climbed out. They were hidden in an alley. "Clear," he called. The two boys clambered out behind him. "This way."

They fell into step and joined the evening Coruscant pedestrian traffic.

**Alderaan (10 months After A Lost Hope)**

Amidala remained in the speeder as Kalla disembarked and hugged Ylenic It'kla. She shook the hands of several Caamasi dignitaries. The group talked quietly for several minutes before Ylenic left to join her. "Hello," he said quietly.

She smiled. "It is good to see you, too." She nodded toward the many buildings in various states of construction. "You've made much progress."

Ylenic bowed. "We expect to be finished before winter. Princess Organa has been very kind."

"There is some opposition to your presence here," Amidala said just as the infant in the cradle behind her whimpered. "Hello, princess," she whispered as she picked up Leia. "You're getting big." Leia grinned and gurgled.

Ylenic leaned over and smiled when Leia grabbed a handful of fur. Suddenly the infant pulled away and stared at the Jedi. Amidala looked at him, realizing what had happened.

"She recognizes the Force," Ylenic said. "It's an unconscious ability at this age in some children. But without training, she'll never learn to focus her ability." He straightened. "This will help to keep her hidden from those with prying senses." She placed the cooing infant back in her cradle as he continued. "Have you heard from Kenobi?"

"Ben? He's on Coruscant working on something for Senator Bel Iblis." Her eyes narrowed. "Why?"

He stared over her head for many seconds before he spoke. "I have heard things from others."

"The two boys?" she said, referring to the two Jedi children Ben had sent to Alderaan. They were now on their way to an unknown destination.

"Amongst others. There's no way to say this easily."

She gripped the side of the speeder. "Anakin's alive." Her voice croaked.

Ylenic just nodded.

"I thought so." Her eyes grew distant. "I've truly lost him." She bit her lip as she focused on Ylenic again. "Can he sense the children?"

Ylenic grimaced. "The Force acts in mysterious ways, but yes, a Force bond exists between him and the children. It isn't strong or well defined."

"Oh. And with me?" she asked, almost hopefully.

The Jedi bowed his head. "There is a bond between you and your children. It is stronger between you and the young princess because of your contact. She knows without knowing. Luke's connection to you and his sister is much less-but it exists." Ylenic placed his hand over hers. "And there is a bond between you and your husband. Be wary." He pulled away as Princess Kalla's entourage returned to the speeder. Ylenic bowed politely. "Your Highness."

Kalla acknowledged his greeting. "Ylenic, there is no need for such formality between friends."

He grinned. "Formality in public serves a ritual function. I hope you are pleased with what you have seen?"

Kalla shook her head. "How can I be pleased that you are forced to leave your world? Anyway, that is a question I should be asking you."

"That is a question better answered by the trustants."

"Like you, they are too polite to say anything. Ylenic, if there is anything the Remnant needs, you will let me know?"

"I shall." He bowed again as he returned to the other Caamasi refugees. Kalla smiled as she stroked Leia's head.

"And you?" the Princess whispered for Amidala's ears only. "You have been quiet recently."

"It's nothing, Your Highness." Kalla shook her head, obviously not believing her, but Amidala did not want to reveal her own grief.

"In two months our daughter will be a year old. I don't want to make a public display of it. Just you and me and Leia?"

"I'd like that, Kalla."

"Good. I know just the spot. The most beautiful place in the galaxy."

**Alderaan (12 months after A Lost Hope)**

Amidala stared at the waterfall below. It reminded her of home, of another time and place. "It's beautiful," she said to her companion.

Princess Kalla grinned. "This may be the most beautiful spot on all of Alderaan-only don't tell anyone. That information is one of the perks of being the Princess."

Amidala nodded as she continued to watch the fast moving water, entranced by the sight. It was truly beautiful, yet the memories it evoked gave her a melancholy feeling. She smiled slightly. "I've always loved the sight of falling water."

Kalla frowned, then sat down on the deep blue blanket and leaned over Leia's ground-stroller. "It's hard to believe one year has passed."

"Yes," Amidala replied as she sat next to the stroller. She turned away as her eyes teared up.

"I'm sorry," Kalla said. The princess placed her hand on Amidala's shoulder. "Perhaps we should celebrate elsewhere?"

"It's all right," Amidala replied. "I like it here." Kalla gave her a disbelieving look, but Amidala knew it was true. She too leaned over the stroller. "Happy birthday," she whispered.

Kalla straightened and began rummaging in one of the baskets. She brought out a small cake. She sliced it in silence, then placed the pieces on three small decorated plates . The two women took several bites, before Kalla took a piece and gave it to Leia. The child cooed as she devoured it. Both women laughed as Kalla wiped a piece of frosting off of Leia's nose.

"She likes it," Kalla said with a grin. Leia started to whimper when another bite wasn't forthcoming. Amidala sliced a small piece and placed it on another plate, then held it while Leia ate. The dark green frosting oozed around the baby's fingers while crumbs fell randomly all over everything.

"I see she is developing expensive tastes," Amidala said. "That's genuine Trocolat-it's becoming increasingly difficult to obtain new shipments from the Rim Worlds." Both women laughed, then quietly finished the cake, as well as some other delicacies they did not share with Leia.

"So," Kalla said after she'd placed her plate back in the basket. "Lady Brasa's father has been making inquiries." She waited.

Amidala didn't react. Kalla shook her head and continued, "Has she been bothering you?"

"Not really," Amidala said. Lady Brasa was an annoyance, nothing more.

"Ami, she's ambitious. She wants a position at court, but if I appoint her at this time, I would be rewarding her very inappropriate behavior."

"Is she only ambitious?" Amidala asked as she started to pack the remains of their picnic. "No, forget I just said that. Maybe I'm just being paranoid."

"Bail's worried about her." Kalla raised her hand. "Palpatine's supporters are everywhere..."

"I've heard." Amidala avoided looking at Leia and closed her eyes. "If he finds me, he might..."

Kalla nodded while she clutched the side of the ground-stroller. "He has no love for the Jedi-but she's untrained."

Amidala sighed. If Anakin was really alive, and Palpatine discovered just who Leia was...She resolutely pushed the thought away. After all, this was supposed to be a happy day.

Kalla seemed to pick up on her change in mood. "Bail has promised to take a vacation this year. When the senate recesses, he promised we would go to the Southern Palace. It's been closed up for too long."

Amidala smiled as she used a cloth to clean up her daughter. Despite the year of pretending otherwise, Leia was still her daughter, and on another planet far away lived her son. Fate, the Force, or whatever had played a monstrous trick on the galaxy and herself.


	4. Year 2 Chapter 1

**Year 2 The Embers**  
_**(dates are from beginning of the year) **_

**Coruscant (1 week)**

Baryl grumbled as she glanced through her notes. Ben placed a hand on her shoulder, but she didn't accept his comfort. She continued to frown as she read. After a while he gave up and left the apartment. He wasn't happy that she'd been called to testify before the senate subcommittee investigating the incident at Caamas. She snorted. Incident indeed. Only a politician would call it that.

She'd testified before, of course, but there was an element of danger this time that disturbed her. Palpatine was overseeing this committee personally. During her months on Coruscant working for Senator Bel Iblis, she'd managed to avoid being around the Emperor.

She knew that there was a lot of speculation on the reason for the Jedi presence on Caamas-and if perhaps Jedi scientists had somehow caused the ensuing planet-wide disaster. None of the evidence suggested that, but that would not stop Palpatine or his cronies from trying to pin the blame on the Jedi. She stood slowly. Unfortunately, she didn't have time to contract some bizarre disease that would allow her to avoid appearing this morning.

She grabbed her cloak and growled at fate as she went to keep her appointment.

* * *

Ben slipped into the shadows of the elaborate pillars that marked the entrance to the new royal residence. Palpatine would be in the senate building for at least a couple of hours. The Jedi's hand brushed his lightsaber, mostly for reassurance. "Hello," he whispered as a blue robed guard walked past him.

The older man froze. "You promised not to come again."

Ben shrugged as he pulled his hood tighter. "Quar, I just want to ask you about the shadow."

"There is no shadow." Ben watched as the terrified man constantly glanced from side to side, no doubt giving away the clandestine meeting to all interested onlookers..

"You said last time there was."

"I was mistaken. Don't come back here." The man nodded once at Ben. "It's not safe for you here, Master Kenobi. The Emperor does not like the Jedi." He turned and walked away.

Ben waited a few more seconds, then quietly departed. Fear was indeed a powerful ally. He'd saved Quar's life years earlier. The man had been much more cooperative just a few short weeks ago. He sighed as he joined the throng of pedestrians. He nearly voiced the thought that the new palace was a monstrosity-a sign of a corrupt, evil power that had no right to exist.

But a Jedi also knew when to keep his mouth shut.

**Alderaan:**

Amidala reached out and took Leia's hands as the child started to run down the hall. "You aren't supposed to go down there, sweetheart," she whispered.

Leia whimpered as she tugged hard on Amidala's hand. "I wanna see Mommy!"

Amidala bit her lip. After all this time, it was amazing how much pain could be caused by one little word. "She's in a meeting. Your mommy promised to come see you when she is done."

"Done?"

"Not for a while." Amidala smiled as she guided the curious girl back toward the playroom. "We can play until then."

"I not wanna play!" Amidala bent down and picked the struggling child up, carrying her into the playroom.

"Shhh, my Princess, she'll be here soon.""You are as stubborn as your fath..." Amidala grimaced as she felt her eyes start to water.

Leia placed her hand on Amidala's face. "Mommy sad?" She placed Leia on the floor without responding. The girl promptly sat down, crossed her arms and pouted. Amidala rolled her eyes, then chuckled when Leia crawled over and rolled a ball toward her. "Wanna play." Amidala knelt in front of the daughter she could not acknowledge.

"Sure, sweetheart." She reached over and grabbed the rolling ball. "Catch?" Leia stood and trotted to the other side of the room, only to trip over her feet.

Amidala bolted over and picked up the crying child once more. "Are you all right?"

Leia wrapped her arms around Amidala's neck and wailed, "I hurts, Mommy.."

Amidala felt herself smile, but she whispered quietly, "Auntie Ami will kiss it and make it better." She quickly kissed the injured hand. "There, all better."

Leia took several deep breaths and started to squirm, so Amidala put her down. Leia ran over to a shelf a grabbed a toy starship. "Fly in stars!" She waved the ship around in a flying motion. "Zoom, zoom!"

Amidala winced even as she laughed. "Not quite the right sound, sweatheart." As she continued to watch Leia play, she wondered if Luke also shared his father's love of flying. Her mind wandered further into the past, to that day on Tatooine when she'd first met Annie. Even then, she'd known he was special. She took several deep breaths. Unfortunately, she'd not been alone in her assessment.

"Auntie Ami?" Again Leia was tugging on her tunic.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Have to go." Amidala smiled as she took the girl's hand. Nothing like the realities of the present to bring one back from the past.

* * *

Baryl Arasta pulled her cloak tighter as she elbowed her way through the ever-present crowds in the heart of the Galactic Republic capital. Coruscant, a city so massive that it had taken over the entire planet. Most visitors noted the lack of plant life upon arrival-even those from desert worlds. What few plants still existed were inside under controlled conditions.

She flashed her badge at the guards as she entered the Grand Corridor of the senate building. The small trees lining the corridor always fascinated her. She still found the shimmering lights moving along their trunks and branches fascinating, but she preferred the green trees of Corellia. Or any tree from anywhere-provided it was far from this place.

She clenched her jaw as she remembered why she was here. The committee hearings had been a waste of time, as far as she was concerned. The senators had been unwilling to listen to the truth. Except maybe Senator Drey'lya. He'd looked thoughtful at the end of her interrogation.

She stopped and stared at the flaxen-haired figure sitting at one of the many benches, staring at a datareader. He looked up and smiled.

"I heard you were working for Senator Bel Iblis," Oli Varsh said as he stood. "Is there a problem?"

"Strictly routine," she said as she started to walk faster. Unfortunately Mr. Varsh didn't take the hint. She had a quick meeting scheduled with the senator, then afterwards she was meeting Ben. The last thing she wanted was to chat with a reporter. Especially one with too much knowledge.

"My sources say that a number of senate offices have been bugged, is there any truth..."

"Mr. Varsh, my work here is confidential-between the senator and myself." She stopped suddenly and faced him. "Why are you following me?"

"Because-" he lowered his voice, "-on Caamas I told you about rumors involving the Sith. You were the only one I talked to who didn't think the idea was silly. What do you know?"

"You should not believe everything you hear, or someone may sell you a vacation package to the oceans of Tatooine."

He laughed. "I only believe what I can prove-and-" she watched as he reached into a pocket and held up a datachip, "-this is proof. A secret recording made soon after the attack on Y'mala and hidden. My source was too terrified to tell me anything, but she did want the truth to be known."

"Y'mala," Baryl started walking again, at a more normal pace. "I was there." She shivered at the memory-and at the hidden personal losses of those closest to her.

"Yes, I know," the reporter responded. "The public report was inconclusive." He pocketed the chip. "That contains proof that Bothans were involved. One Dorfsk Sal'yor." She clenched her fist as she recognized the name. The reporter noted this with a wry smile.

"He was to have been in charge of the investigation, except..."

"He vanished. A hyperdrive accident apparently destroyed his ship. Conveniently dead."

She stopped walking at the elevator doors. "What is the evidence?"

"First tell me what you know about Darth Sidious?" She flinched at the name and instinctively glanced about warily. Oli's smile turned to a frown as he too, looked around. He obviously hadn't made the connection of Sidious with the senate, let alone the Emperor. Then he frowned, his disbelief at the direction his thoughts were headed clearly visible in his eyes.

"There is nothing provable, even his existence." She spoke very softly

"Until now," the reporter said, regaining his former cocky composure. "And thank-you for the confirmation. This shall be the scoop of my lifetime."

"No," she said her voice low and full of warning. "This could get you killed. There is much you don't know."

"You *do* know more than you're saying."

She pulled at her green cloak and shivered. The elevator bell rang and she motioned the reporter closer. "Meet me tomorrow morning at the Galactic Natural History Museum-by the mynock display. Ten minutes after opening." She stepped into the elevator, wondering just what she was doing. The answer, of course, was that the truth needed to be told. She tapped her foot restlessly. Would the reporter believe her? Was there enough proof of any kind for anyone to believe them? Was there enough proof of any kind for anyone to believe the truth? Was the risk worth it?

Oli Varsh was ready to believe, but he didn't yet understand the power of the Sith. She did. It was a dangerous game, one that took her too close to that darkness.

She shivered as she remembered Palpatine's smug look as she'd stepped down from the witness stand. Just how much had he learned from her?

* * *

Ben stood at the sound of the door opening, then relaxed. "Hello," he said as he took Baryl into his arms. "You look exhausted."

"They asked questions for over two hours. Usually the same one, worded differently. They couldn't see a bantha if it stepped on their toes." They both laughed at the image, then he kissed her. She pulled out a small gray box, and together they scanned the room for listening devices. It was clean.

"Do they want you back?"

She shook her head. "No, nothing I have to say supports their theory. Garm is convinced the committee will lay the blame the destruction of the Caamas on Jedi scientists. Bail isn't so sure." She shrugged.

"How surprising," Ben answered, his voice dripping with sarcasm and vehemence. "Palpatine's pet senators are all on the committee."

"I don't know. Drey'lya actually looked thoughtful." She snorted. "If that means anything."

Ben shrugged. "Perhaps he is finally seeing the truth?"

"Nah, he probably had indigestion." She stretched. "Are you hungry? There are some leftovers in the stasis unit." She opened it with a groan.

"Whatever you like."

"At this point, what I'd like most is a backrub." He nodded. "But it can wait until after we eat." She placed the food and dishes on the table, then sat down and observed him carefully. "You went to the palace again." It was not a question.

He leaned over and kissed her. She glared at him, and he kissed her again. Her expression softened and she sighed. "So tell me, did you learn anything?"

"This time Quar was terrified. He learned something, I'm convinced of it."

"Ben, don't. If you push too much, he'll just die." She grimaced. "Skywalker is not worth any more lives."

"I know I can bring him back to the lightside..." Ben let his voice trail off. He had to believe this, even though he knew too well that it was not possible. "He's here, though." She shivered. "What else happened today, Baryl?"

"Remember the reporter I told you about on Caamas? He says he has evidence about Caamas and Y'mala. In return, he wants information on the Sith."

"Is it worth his life?" Ben asked quietly. "Palpatine will have him killed in some dark corner."

"He can't kill everyone who knows or suspects, it would be too obvious and raise too many questions."

Which was why, Ben surmised, the former Independent Alliance leadership and others were still alive. The three senators definitely were becoming paranoid. His own level of concern was growing about Baryl. The sooner she left Coruscant, the better he'd feel. "No, not at once. And not now-but someday."

"And if this can expose Palpatine..."

She had a point, he reluctantly admitted to himself. "When are you meeting him?"

"The reporter? Tomorrow morning at the museum."

"Not alone. It's too dangerous." She took several deep breaths, then nodded. He knew his point was valid. "I promise to be inconspicuous."

She smiled, then laughed. "You could never be inconspicuous. You Jedi are far too reckless."

* * *

For the third time, Baryl casually read the sign describing how mynocks eat power cables, then wandered toward the next exhibit. A quick look around the great hall confirmed her worst fears-again. She glanced across the hall and shook her head. Oli Varsh was thirty minutes late. He was definitely a no show.

She made her way toward the display of the ratu. "Nothing," she whispered to Ben as he stepped next to her.

"Should we continue waiting?" She shook her head. They might start attracting attention if they remained here.

"He works for the Coruscant Hourly News. I'll try to contact him from a public comm unit." She took his hand. "We should continue to the next hall." She leaned against him. "Is anyone interested in us?"

"No," Ben whispered as they strolled into the precious gem room.

* * *

Baryl leaned against the back of her chair and shook her head as she finished explaining to Senator Bel Iblis about the morning in the museum.

Garm leaned forward over his desk. "I don't like this, Baryl. How did anyone know that he was meeting you?"

"I don't know, sir. Only Ben knew. I follow protocol-every morning I check for listening devices. I even used a jammer." Garm shook his head, then motioned for her to continue.

"I talked to the receptionist at the Hourly News. She said that Mr. Varsh was expected back in about an hour. When I called back later, she sounded confused, but said he'd been fired four months earlier."

"Baryl," Garm started to say, but she stopped him.

"She then added that he'd been accused of misappropriating funds. Senator, I never asked why he'd been fired. I'd like permission to poke around, see what I can find. I'm worried that something happened to him."

"I'm worried about you and Ben. You're both playing a very dangerous game."

"And you aren't?"

Garm shrugged. "We're public figures. There would be too many questions. Don't get me wrong, we fully expect Palpatine to eventually come after us. It won't be now, though. But you are...um...an easier target."

She bit her lip. This was a round about way to order her to drop their investigation. "I see sir." She closed her eyes so he wouldn't see her frustration.

"Do you know what he had?"

"Whatever it was, it got him killed. He claimed he had evidence that proved the Bothans were involved in Caamas and Y'mala." Garm winced, then nodded.

"Kiffle," he muttered. "The Senate would love that. The Bothans are not involved in the coalition against the pro-human faction. Revealing this could destroy that coalition." She opened her eyes.

"It could have been the Bothans, not Palpatine? They wouldn't want this evidence revealed either."

"We'll never know. Baryl, finish your work here. Horn wants you back on Corellia. And so do I."

"Sir..." She didn't finish. "I can have everything wrapped up in four weeks or less."

"Excellent. I've recommended you for a commendation"

"Thank you, sir." She stood to leave, a hundred curses running through her mind.

**Alderaan (2 weeks)**

Leia chortled as she grabbed a dress from the packing case and ran to the mirror. "Wear this!" She started to pull it over her head. Amidala and Kalla laughed.

"You can wear it when your father arrives," Kalla said as she took the dress and handed it to Amidala. "You aren't helping."

"Excited," Leia continued to laugh as she wrapped her arms around Kalla's legs. "Mommy, where going?"

"To the Southern Palace. We haven't been there for several years."

"Is pretty? Leia asked as she ran over to Amidala.

Kalla nodded as she started to describe the woods that surrounded the palace. Amidala returned to their packing. Between Leia and the constant interruptions, it was hard to believe they would be ready to depart by the end of the week.

"Mommy," Leia said to Kalla. "I fly?"

"We'll see, princess. But first we need to finish packing. You wouldn't want us to forget something, would you?" Kalla knelt down and held out her hands. Leia wrapped her arms around Kalla's neck.

"Love you, mommy."

Amidala closed her eyes and tried not to cry. She'd save the tears for later, when she was alone. There was no point in distressing Kalla-or Leia.

"Excuse me, Your Highness," Amidala said softly. "I need to finish with my own packing."

Kalla smiled at her, over Leia's head. "Go ahead, Ami." The smile faded slightly. "Ami? Is everything all right?"

"Yes. It's been a long week." She managed to come up with a reassuring smile. Leia glanced her way, the resumed hugging Kalla.

**Coruscant**

Baryl yawned twice as she exited the senate building. There were only a couple of loose ends left in her investigation, and she wanted them solved before she left Coruscant. Ben had agreed to help her with one of the bigger problems: Senator Organa's attache. She was pretty sure he was not involved with any of Palpatine's minions, but she wanted to be able to tell the senator that with complete confidence before she left. Ben had volunteered to help. Apparently the attache had a mistress, which probably accounted for his secretive behavior.

"Baryl," a cloaked figure whispered as he bumped into her. She started to smile in acknowledgement, but Ben shook his head. She didn't look at him as they started to walk in the opposite direction, away from her apartment.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I think I was spotted. I was following Senator Organa's attache, when I sensed I was being followed. Whoever he was,he's pretty good. I'm almost certain it was a bounty hunter."

"How? Did he recognize you?" She exhaled quickly, and turned her head. "Ben?"

"I don't know. I'll contact Horn when I'm clear. Be careful."

She started to say something, but he'd already vanished into the crowd. She stopped to look in a window, then took the scenic route to her apartment.

**Alderaan:**

Amidala sat up straighter on her bed at the sound of the knock. "Just a minute." No need to ask-she knew it was Kalla. She should have realized the princess had picked up on her emotional state earlier.

"Ami, it's me. Are you okay?" Kalla asked through the closed door.

"Fine." Amidala ordered the door to open. Princess Kalla entered, her hands on her hips.

"No, you're not. Ami." Kalla bit her lip. There was a long silence before Kalla took a deep breath and spoke. "I've been watching you this past year. It hasn't been easy for you to see me with Leia, has it?"

Amidala turned away. "I'm delighted that it has worked out so well." She knew she didn't sound very convincing.

"Ami..." Kalla hesitated, as if debating with herself what to say. "I'd understand if you wanted to claim Leia as your own." She felt the tears start again as the princess also vainly tried not to cry.

"I can't," Amidala said as she embraced her friend. "She can never know of her connection to me. Palpatine would use her..." She broke off that train of thought and instead continued, "I love my children, more than they can ever know. And yes, I would love nothing more than to have my family as my own, all of us together once more. But I can't."

"There's something you've not told me." Kalla placed a hand on her shoulder. "Your dread of Palpatine goes beyond simply fearing he would discover her Jedi potential."

"It's my husband," Amidala said.

"But he's dead," Kalla answered. "What can he possibly have to do with all this?"

"I didn't tell you the whole truth, Kalla. He's not dead, at least I don't think he is."

"I don't understand." Kalla wiped her eyes as she spoke.

"I'm not sure I do either. Annie was tempted by what the Jedi call the darkside of the Force. He's now a servant of Palpatine. Palpatine will not hesitate to use any our family to keep Annie, even if it means killing innocent children." Amidala shook her head sorrowfully. "I should never have asked you to adopt her. I've put your lives in grave danger, as well."

Kalla smiled sadly. "Then we shall just have to see to it that no one ever finds out. I love Leia. She's the daughter Bail and I could never have. She will always be my daughter, and someday she'll inherit my title. And you shall always be welcome here. Alderaan is your home, if you wish it to be." Kalla looked at her, obviously trying to gauge her response.

"I no longer know where I belong," Amidala admitted. "I'm a stranger to my past, my family, my home." She forced a smile. "I guess I'm seeking something."

"To find, you must know what you are seeking," Kalla said.

Despite herself, Amidala almost laughed. "You sound like Yoda."

"Yoda?"

"A Jedi master and member of their council." She looked out the window. "He's very wise and mysterious."

"Do you think he is still alive?"

"I know he is, safely hidden from Palpatine and the galaxy until the time comes." She turned to face Kalla. "Yoda and Obi-Wan-Ben-believe Luke and Leia will one day be the instruments of Palpatine's downfall."

"That's a long time to wait," Kalla said softly. "A long time indeed."

Amidala nodded in agreement. "There is much about the Jedi and the Force I just don't understand."

"That is why Palpatine can make the galaxy believe they are villains. The Jedi are easily misunderstood." Kalla took two steps back. "Ami, I promise that I will always love and protect Leia."

"That's all I can ask." She hesitated. "Ylenic has offered to train her."

"I...Ami, I don't know if that is such a good idea. If she starts using the Force, won't Palpatine sense her?"

"I don't know." Amidala clasped her hands. "I just don't know."

Kalla started to say something then stopped. She shook her head. "If you choose to remain here while we're at the Southern Palace, I'll understand. Perhaps you prefer to have some time alone?"

"Thank you, but I will come." Amidala smiled, this time genuinely, even as her thoughts wandered to the unknown future. The one thing she did know was every moment with her daughter was precious.

**Coruscant: (1 month)**

Baryl stared at Senators Bel Iblis and Organa and frowned. "What happened, sirs?" she panted. She'd run over from her apartment after Bel Iblis had contacted her.

"A few weeks ago you talked with a reporter," Garm said. She nodded. Coruscant Security believed Oli Varsh disappeared in the lower levels of Coruscant after getting drunk. She knew better, but there'd been nothing solid to go on-and since the reporter was not from Corellia she didn't have the authority to participate in the investigation.

"He was found this morning near one of the waste tunnels. Dead."

"How?" She bit her lip. She'd been afraid that had been his fate. She was almost ashamed at the thought that rose immediately-any evidence he'd had was now lost to her.

"The official word is he suffered a massive cerebral hemorrhage," Garm said. She grimaced-Varsh had most likely been killed the same way as the Neimodian Viceroy. There was no way to prove that he'd been killed by a Sith.

"I'm glad you're going back to Corellia," Bel Iblis said quietly. "I'm worried about you. The anti-Jedi sentiment is growing rapidly here."

"I've noticed."

Bail Organa continued. "The senate committee investigating Caamas is placing blame on an unknown group. The announcement will be made soon."

"Least they're not blaming the Jedi for this too," she said bitterly.

"That did surprise me," Bel Iblis said. "But we all know that if they haven't already, they very well may do so soon." He shifted his weight uncomfortably. "And considering..."

"My relationship with a Jedi."

"Yes," Bel Iblis said. "You aren't safe here. They have been watching you-and if they discover just who Ben is..."

She nodded. They were correct, but not only for the reasons they'd listed. She did have to leave Coruscant, and looking back at the events of the past few days, maybe she shouldn't have come in the first place. There was so much more to why the Emperor couldn't be allowed to learn of her relationship with Ben than simply using her to get to him. There were two small children, a refugee queen, and hundreds of others who had helped with or escaped through the Pulsar Express.

"And the staff investigations?" she asked.

Garm growled. "The Diktat has ordered them halted. I just received word an hour ago." And that was that. In the few months on Coruscant, she and Ben had helped him put together a tighter security protocol. That would have to be enough, now.

Bail Organa nodded quietly in agreement as he voiced his thanks for her help.

Once the initial shock had receded, she couldn't say that she was sorry to leave. She'd come to dislike and fear the place intensely. Beyond the blatant display of ill-gotten power, there was a growing unease among the population. It was almost as though the lowest echelons of society had more sense than many of the politicians.

She nodded. "Good-luck, Senators."

Garm shook his head. "There is no such thing as luck, just good planning and knowledge. Baryl...Be careful."

"I shall. And Senator, I'll keep you informed." She turned to go, already intent on what she had to do when she got home.

There was a tentative knock. "Sir, Senator Mon Mothma is here," the senator's new aide said, showing the slender woman into the office. Baryl stiffened at the arrival's expression.

"Have you heard?" Mon Mothma said with no emotion, "Palpatine has just announced the formation of the Department of Public Information." She placed a datachip on the desk. "Their first official act will be to take over the holonet."

"The senate will never go for it." Garm picked up the chip.

"He's bypassed the legislative process completely." Mon Mothma's face darkened. "And with the senate recess starting, I doubt there will be much outcry."

Bail started to pace the room. "Slowly, one step at a time. But he'll have his empire by the end of the year."

"He'll have to have a military first," Garm Bel Iblis said. Baryl stared at the chip, then at each of the senators.

"Already in the works. The officer training school at Caridia. He's sent Admiral Tarkin and several others to look into expanding the facility. I just received this from a source on Tarkin's staff." Mon Mothma pointed at the chip.

Bail froze, while the others stared at the chip. Baryl reached over and picked it up.

"I would suggest that discussions like this not be held on Coruscant. You three are the most visible of his opponents. For the moment you are safe, because it looks good that there is a vocal opposition. It makes people feel safe-it seems so democratic. But..." She glanced at each of the senators.

"There will come a time when he will no longer worry about popular support." Bail took the chip from her. "You are, unfortunately, correct. We must be careful." His grim smile faded as he stared at the datachip. "The Calamari have rejected his plea to rejoin the republic. This might convince them that he will use force."

Mon Mothma shook her head sadly. ""No one will believe that until afterwards."

"Then there will be civil war," Bel Iblis said. Nothing further was said as the four stood there staring helplessly at each other..

**Detash: (2 months)**

Ben leaned closer to the yellow-skinned merchant and growled, "We agreed upon one-hundred credits in advance and two-hundred on delivery. Well, I've delivered and you only have fifty credits." He started to pocket the black crystal. The merchant winced as he bent down below the counter. Ben smiled to himself as the shorter humanoid lifted up a sack.

"I have one-hundred fifty credits. Honest, that's all I have. I need that by tonight. My client..."

"I'll tell you what," Ben said, "I need some information. You have it for me in two hours and I'll let you have the crystal for the fifty credits."

The merchant narrowed his eyes, but nodded. "What do you want to know?"

"I understand that some bounty hunters have cornered a group of Jedi. I want to know where."

"What's it to you?"

Ben shrugged as he pocketed the crystal. "You need the crystal, I need the story. Two hours?"

The merchant huffed, then nodded. "Meet me here. And if you are playing games, I'll..."

"You will bring me that information," Ben casually moved his hand in a semicircle. "I'll be here in two hours." He moved away from the counter, keeping an eye on the merchant as he departed the building. A few seconds later, the merchant placed a closed sign in the window and departed. Ben slipped into the shadows and quietly followed.

He'd left Coruscant quickly just over a month ago. After a round-about trip, he'd arrived at Corellia and met with Rostek Horn. The Pulsar Express was falling apart: the most recent Jedi refugees had been cornered by a group of bounty hunters on Detash. Ben had decided, over Horn's objections, to help. The rest had been easy, with a reluctant Horn's assistance. Ben had replaced a gem courier; and Horn had helped him put together a cover story. This merchant, through his underworld connections, would get the final piece of information.

He could sense the trapped Jedis' distress and determination, but not their location. He leaned against the wall and briefly closed his eyes. He was tired, but there was no time for sleep. The merchant turned a corner. Ben took a deep breath and followed.

**Corellia**

Baryl smiled in greeting, but it quickly faded as she sat down across from Rostek Horn. "Why would anyone in their right mind go to Detash?" She'd never been there, but had known several CorSec agents who had. None of them had anything complimentary to say about the place.

Rostek shook his head. "It's good to see you again, too." Then his face became serious. "There's a small group of Jedi there, apparently trapped by bounty hunters. Ben's gone to try to help."

"I see. Kiffle. Have you tried to trace the leak?"

She watched Rostek take several deep breaths. "The bounty on the Jedi keeps climbing. Money speaks very loud and very clear. So do the arbitrary punishments. Six safe houses were burned last month, and three weeks ago a family disappeared after helping a Jedi escape."

"Why wasn't I told?" Baryl grumbled. She should have been told-perhaps then she and Ben could have (maybe even still could) salvaged the operation.

"Because I need you alive, and in one piece," Rostek said, having guessed her thoughts. "And because this was bound to happen. We're lucky that the Pulsar Express lasted this long."

Damn, if he wasn't correct. She didn't trust herself to speak for a moment. "Who's on Detash?"

"Two former council members and two children are hiding there. A band of bounty hunters discovered them. They managed to get off a distress call. Ben-"

"Had to help." Just like him. Then appalled, "Two council members? Do you know who?"

Rostek shook his head. "No, and unfortunately your vacation is going to be cut short. There's been a series of attacks on the shipping lanes. I need you to go to Plataxal." He shook his head. "Take a couple of days to get settled. The Diktat is breathing down my neck on this one."

She smiled sourly. Someone's cousin owned one of the ships, more likely than not. "That I can do. Sir, what about Senator Bel Iblis?"

Rostek glanced down at his hands, then said, "Privately, the Senator sends his thanks and best wishes. He has started implementing your security plan, as have Senators Organa and Mon Mothma. Publicly, he has informed the Diktat that the his staff on Coruscant is loyal to Corellia."

She chuckled. "I see."

"And speaking of Coruscant, your recent testimony..."

She rolled her eyes. "Let me guess, they didn't like it."

"Something along those lines. In the future, I would avoid all conversation with reporters." Her head snapped up at that; Oli Varsh's death weighed on her conscience. "I don't know how they learned of your little escapade, but I've been informed that from now on all CorSec officers are to refer any questions to the public relations department." He shrugged. "I'll see you back here after you've had a chance to settle in."

"Yes, sir." She stood to leave. Plataxal was a minor trading center with close ties to Corellia, but it wasn't a member of the Galactic Republic. It was also close to the rim. She was already considering the possibilities of moving the Pulsar Express there. She didn't look at Horn as she left. Her time there would be spent investigating the raiders, but she could certainly look around.


	5. Year 2 Chapter 2

**Detash**

Ben stepped out of the shadows right behind the Detash merchant and tapped his shoulder. The merchant jumped forward. "What is the meaning of this?" He didn't relax when he recognized the person who'd accosted him.

Ben held the alien's blaster. "Let's just say I didn't trust you. What did you learn?"

"They're in the caves outside the city." The merchant squinted his eyes and reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. "The location is marked on this map," he finished with a snarl.

"Why, thank you for your kind help," Ben said quietly, then added, "You might want to advise the bounty hunter waiting at your shop that you don't know what happened to me." He circled his hand as he spoke. He handed the merchant the blaster and the black gem.

The merchant stared at his hands for several seconds, then shrugged as he pocketed the gem.

Ben watched as the alien departed, then glanced at the map. It was crude, but the directions were relatively understandable. It didn't help that the merchant had tipped off the bounty hunters, but it was not an unexpected development.

He just hoped he was in time.

* * *

Ben stared down at the lone guard standing motionless by the path, almost hidden in the growing shadows. The Force had alerted Ben to the man's presence as well as to the others hidden throughout the hills. Ben glanced quickly around and smiled. With a quick flick of his wrist, he flicked a stone behind the guard. When the bounty hunter crouched, then went to investigate, blaster drawn, Ben jumped down the hill, landing just behind the other man, who quietly returned to his original position, ignoring Ben. Ben started to move forward, his unignited light saber in hand.

"Foolish Jedi, you should have stayed away." Ben slid to a stop. Three bounty hunters stood overhead, pointing their blasters at him. He shrugged as the shorter one scrambled down the rocky slope.

"Well, well, well," the shorter mercenary said. "What have we here?" He motioned toward the light saber. Ben smiled politely as he prepared to hand it over.

"Watch-" The words turned into a scream as the hill gave way. Ben leapt over the man in his path, ducked the poorly-aimed blast and ignited his saber. He blocked the other two shots with his saber, then bolted into the cave. The trio of bounty hunters did not pursue.

"You should have stayed away," a voice said from the darkness. "They have prevented all our attempts at fleeing-and now they've captured you too."

"Mistress Gallia?"

"Yes, Obi-Wan, it's me. Why are you here?"

"To get you out of here." He pulled the map from his pocket. "There is a path through the network of caves that I'm hoping the bounty hunters don't know about or think is too small to worry about guarding."

She limped out of the shadows shaking her head. "Obi-Wan, leave while you can."

He stood straight. "No. I'm here to rescue you."

Another voice spoke from behind her. "He can get the children out. We'll stay and provide a diversion."

"No," Ben said again, more firmly this time. "We all go, or I'll stay." He didn't want anyone else he knew to sacrifice themselves.

"Qui-Gon's stubbornness is strong in this one." Ben recognized Even Piell as he stepped out of the shadows. The two former Jedi council members crossed their arms and stared at him. "They know Mistress Gallia and I are here and who we are. I doubt they've recognized you, so at this moment we are more valuable. Two children and one Jedi will not be worth their while if we remain here." Piell and Gallia drew their weapons for emphasis.

"But-" Ben started to say, but Adi Gallia held her hand up.

"Don't argue. The girl is very strong in the Force, and the boy's family was killed because they helped her. Now you must help them. We can take of ourselves." She glanced at Piell who started to crawl out one of the small tunnels. "Obi-Wan, your future lies elsewhere."

He closed his eyes. Like Mace, they would die so he could escape. But there was no arguing with a determined Jedi-especially a member of the council.

"Good," she whispered. "Remember us." A smile lit up her face. "The Force will be with you, always."

Ben didn't answer as the sound of footsteps echoed in the cavern.

Two teenagers exited. Both were dressed in dark pants and tunics, and both were in need of a bath. The girl smiled as she saw Ben. "Hello," she bowed. "I'm Torella. This is my friend Olef Sar." The boy was a few years younger, and looked close to tears.

"I want to kill them," Sar whispered. "They killed my family."

Ben placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Revenge will serve no purpose. These bounty hunters are not the source of the evil."

The boy narrowed his eyes, then looked away. "I shall avenge my family's deaths, you know." Torella took his hand and whispered in his ear.

"Sir," Torella said. "Are you here to rescue us?" She glanced at Mistress Gallia and Master Piell and frowned. "I..." Ben understood her hesitation-there was no way to thank someone for what was happening next. The two kids looked uncomfortable as the Jedi council members moved toward the tunnel.

"Live and remember," Adi Gallia said softly. "Give us a few minutes to get in position."

"May the Force be with you," Ben said as they slipped outside. He motioned for the kids to follow him. He blocked the blaster bolts easily as he shouted for the kids to head toward the low overhang on the right.

Ben slanted his blade to redirect the shot toward their attacker. He bolted toward the kids when a flicker in the Force told him, he'd been successful. The map was correct, he noticed. There was a small crawlspace-a tough squeeze for an adult. "In there." The boy stuck his head in then pulled it out.

"It's pretty narrow, sir."

"It gets wider soon." He hoped that meant very soon. Torella took the lead, with Sar reluctantly following. Ben reached up with his saber and  
cut through seventy-five percent of the overhang. He heard it start to crack and rocks fall as he too crawled into the space.

The sound of blasters faded and a brief flicker in the Force told him it was over. At that moment the overhang collapsed, preventing anyone from following.

**Corellia**

"Sir?" Baryl said as she entered Horn's office. She placed her travel bag on the floor.

Rostek Horn shook his head as he stood. "There's a special news report from the Coruscant Hourly News. Two Jedi Council members have been captured on Detash and will be charged with treason and other war crimes against The Galactic Republic."

"Oh, really?" Her voice dripped with sarcasm, then she froze. "Isn't that where Ben went?"

"He got away. That was the other bit of news I wanted to tell you. He's going to meet you on Plataxal with the two kids." He tossed her a datachip. "These are your instructions. The Plataxal government is expecting you. The raiders struck again this morning. The other matter, should be handled quietly. Those instructions are encrypted."

"Yes, sir." Baryl fingered the chip.

"And Baryl, I've checked with my source on Detash. There will be no trial."

She shook her head sadly. "That's not surprising. Do you know if they recognized Ben?"

Horn shook his head. "No. There were no reports of any other Jedi involvement." He glanced at his desk. "When you return, I have another project for you." She looked at him questioningly. "I've been deleting some official documents or modifying them. I want you to scan for certain names in the records."

"Ahhh." She waited, but he didn't elaborate any further. "What's this about?"

"I'll tell you when you return. Good luck."

"Thank you, sir."

**Coruscant**

Palpatine could sense Tarkin's growing impatience, but the admiral remained stiff. Palpatine Palpatine looked Tarkin's report. "An excellent outcome. The facilities at Caridia will be sufficient for our purposes?"

"Yes, sir," Admiral Tarkin said. "There is also extensive room to expand in the future. We can relocate the nearby towns to other areas on the planet. It is possible that the entire planet may one day serve your needs."

"I see," Palpatine responded. "The oversight committee is expecting your report in an hour." He glanced at Tarkin, then back at the datareader. "And the timeframe?"

"We can start training immediately."

Palpatine nodded, pleased with the answer. The Republican military had served a largely ceremonial role, outside of providing security for Coruscant alone. Its officers had trained at the Caridia academy. All this was going to change. His plans called for a large military under his control to help maintain order. "The oversight committee is interested in your views on requesting the members systems to turn control of their fleets to the Republic."

Tarkin smiled. "An excellent idea. It would speed up the creation of The Imperial Navy." The admiral emphasized the word Imperial.

"That is still in the *confidential* planning stages."

Tarkin stiffened at the reprimand. "I understand, Your Majesty." Palpatine was sure he did.

"Admiral, after you brief the committee, I have another project for you. I want someone found."

"Your Majesty, wouldn't that task..."

"Admiral." Palpatine narrowed his eyes and waited for Tarkin to look away. "Understand, I need this task to be undertaken by someone I trust completely. Someone who can keep his mouth shut. And someone I know who can get the job done."

Tarkin managed to looked pleased and confused at the same time. "Who is it?"

Palpatine grinned wolfishly. "A woman who died on Naboo."

"Senator Naberrie?"

Palpatine nodded. Tarkin was very quick on the uptake-perhaps too quick. "I have reason to believe she is alive. Find her." The door opened behind Tarkin and another human entered. "Armand Isard will assist you. He'll provide you with the information you need to get started."

Isard stepped forward. "Your Majesty, I've arranged to leave for Naboo this evening."

"Excellent. Admiral, tomorrow, you will take your fleet to Plataxal and destroy the raiders. The Plataxal government has been reluctant to talk to my ambassadors. Be very open about what you're doing-I want them to see that we can protect them. Then you will go to Naboo and assist Isard. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!" Tarkin clicked his heels and snapped back to attention.

Palpatine motioned for both men to leave. He smiled at the glare Tarkin threw Isard. Both men were ambitious-too ambitious. Having them work together would either create the basis of an efficient Military Intelligence or end with one man killing the other. Either way, he would have what he wanted.

**Plataxal: 10 weeks**

Baryl handed the Plataxal official her paperwork. She'd forgotten the planetary government's love affair with paperwork. She briefly wondered how many of the citizens would become unemployed if the Plataxal port authority cut their number of forms in half.

She shook her head with frustration as he thumbed through the pile of papers yet again. Finally, he looked up. "CorSec is thorough, as always. It's a pleasure to do business with you. CorSec manages to keep their paperwork in superb order." He handed the pile back to her. "Please check in with the Security Office. Apparently the matter you are here to investigate has already been cleared up."

"I shall." She carefully placed the papers back into their leather folder. "Thank you for your assistance." She shook her head as she wondered just 'how the matter had been cleared up.'

He smiled as he motioned her to move on. She glanced around quickly, then headed toward the luggage inspection area. She noticed no suspicious officers around: she hoped that meant the travel papers Rostek had given her for Ben and the two kids hadn't been found. She picked up her bag, thanked the inspector at the gate and left. The thought of her hotel room was particularly inviting, but she wouldn't have time to enjoy it. She needed to go to the security office.

* * *

Baryl took several deep breaths as she walked out of the office. Despite the building's low ceiling, she reflectively looked starward, wondering at the incredible timing of the Republic fleet's arrival. According to the reports, the raiders had been completely annihilated. That was excellent news, but also meant there wasn't a single survivor to question. It was almost a little too convenient, but the Plataxal authorities now considered the matter closed. Admiral Tarkin was having a state dinner at the presidential palace (probably discussing Plataxal joining the Republic), and she was on her way home to Coruscant. She glanced around quickly as she exited the building into the main square. She couldn't leave until she'd delivered the documents to Ben, but she no longer had any official reason to stay. Plataxal was not known as one of the galaxy's more sought-after vacation sites.

She gripped her bag tighter and started to walk at a leisurely pace to her hotel. It was a nice enough day. She halted twenty steps later and shivered.

"Shhh," a voice said. She relaxed at the sound of Ben's voice. "I sense it, too."

"Palpatine?" She started to walk, this time with Ben at her side, dressed as a well-to-do Corellian businessman.

"No."

"Anakin?"

There were several minutes of silence before he spoke. "I bought drinks for one of the Republic fleet's officers. He mentioned that Palpatine's liaison officer was on board. Lord Vader." She glanced at him quickly, with a sudden suspicion. He nodded. "No one knows anything about him, except he wears black armor and has quite a temper."

"I see." She felt it prudent to change the subject. "Where are the two kids?"

"They're waiting for us. I wish I'd known earlier Vader would be here. He might sense the girl. We need to leave quickly."

"I have your traveling papers. Your ship doesn't leave until tomorrow. But we might be able to change your departure time." She shifted her direction toward the space port. "Everything is in order. Just mention that your niece is unhappy and you've finished negotiations. Your business dealings are confidential-they'll understand." She reached into her pocket and pulled out the well wrapped documents. "Is Vader on the planet?"

Ben shook his head as he took the documents. "I was told he spends all of his time on his ship."

"Good." She resisted the urge to shudder. "I'm finished here. I'll file a change in my flight schedule and leave tonight." She liked having her own ship; it was the one Bail Organa had given them for their mission to Spaarti. "We haven't had much time together, Ben."

He sighed. "Baryl, I know. But it's for the best."

"Don't go in that direction. I will not have you protecting me by staying away." Her voice softened. "Please?"

"Baryl, love..." He shrugged, obviously seeing it was useless to argue with her. "I'll try to get to Corellia." He smiled briefly. "I'll see you soon."

She frowned as she watched him walk away, then continued to her hotel.

"There's a message for you," the manager said as she handed Baryl the keys to her room. "From CorSec."

Her frown deepened as she took the datachip. "Thank you. Oh, and I'll be checking out sooner than I'd expected."

The alien female grinned. "Excellent news, isn't it? The Republican Fleet wiped out all the raiders. We shouldn't have any further problems for a long time." She gave a satisfied look. "This is exactly what the galaxy needs, a strong presence to keep outlaws under control. I hear there's going to be a demonstration this evening to show our support for joining the Republic." She leaned forward and said, "A strong military should make your job easier."

"Yes, it should," Baryl said, faking some enthusiasm for a subject she more than deplored. She pocketed the datachip, and thanked the manager once more.

She reached for the datareader as soon as the door to her room closed. Rostek Horn's voice filled the room, causing her to quickly lower the volume. "Sorry about this, but the Diktat is extremely pleased with the results of the Republic's intervention. I need you to return to Corellia as soon as possible. " No surprise there. She listened as Horn continued, "The Republic subcommittee on Caamas has released their findings. Nothing unexpected, except an addendum that says there will be a follow-up report within the month."

She started to fling the reader across the room, but instead settled for slamming it on the bed. "Kiffle."

**Alderaan: Southern Palace (3 months)**

Amidala stood quickly at the sound of approaching voices. She enjoyed her time in the Southern Palace gardens, but she did prefer to spend them alone. She adjusted the veil covering her face, and listened. Princess Kalla had mentioned that Bail was returning for a week or so, before heading back to Coruscant. She smiled when she heard his tones with those of his wife. Her expression soon changed to a frown. There was someone else with them. She wasn't sure she recognized the deep male voice, but she had her suspicions.

She repositioned the veil as the trio approached. She bowed politely, her face completely hidden. She knew if it wasn't, Senator Drey'lya of Bothawui could very well recognize her. Bail guided Drey'lya toward the benches.

Kalla smiled as she came over to sit beside her. "He came with Bail. I'm not sure exactly why, he's only hinted that it's important."

"He could recognize me," Amidala whispered.

"I know. Garm and Mon Mothma are also expected next week. I didn't know until just a few minutes ago." Amidala clasped her hands. The two senators would definitely recognize her.

"They will keep their mouths shut." Kalla continued soothingly. "And they have no reason to suspect any other reason for you to be here." She placed her hand on Kalla's shoulder. "Don't go too far." She inclined her head toward the gazebo. "Bail suspects Drey'lya may be willing to join our cause."

Amidala looked at her in surprise. The Bothans had been some of Palpatine's staunchest supporters. "What has he learned?" The Bothans also had an impressive intelligence gathering machine.

Kalla sighed. "I don't know. I'll tell you-"

"Kalla," she whispered. "Drey'lya was the one who first dragged me into this. I don't trust him."

Kalla grimaced. "Ami, I don't know if we can trust him or not. Okay, listen in if you want. Drey'lya's acting very nervous-he may just be telling the truth."

Her curiosity was piqued. "I'll be well hidden." She again bowed and watched Kalla leave to rejoin the two senators. Amidala then started walking the other way. Two steps later she ducked behind the dense hedge. She moved cautiously in the direction of the gazebo. The outer walls were made of a tight lattice, offering some protection from prying eyes.

There was several seconds of silence, before there was a soft ding. She recognized the sound of a electronic sweep being completed.

"We're clear," Bail said. "Senator?"

She heard Drey'lya cough several times. "The senate subcommittee on Caamas has released their findings."

"We know," Kalla said quietly. "The disaster was caused by an unknown party."

There was a snort. "There was strong pressure to blame the Jedi and the Jedi scientists who were living on Caamas. Not that it came from Emperor Palpatine directly." Amidala was surprised to hear Drey'lya admit to coercion on the Emperor's part. Neither Kalla or Bail responded. Like Amidala, they were probably not sure if Drey'lya was trying to bait them.

"Senator Organa," the Bothan continued, "I know that you and others have been concerned about Palpatine's motives. I did not believe you until a few weeks ago." She could hear the anger and sorrow in the senator's voice. "I have learned things that could tear my people apart. And I've known for a long time who was responsible for Y'mala. Palpatine agreed that it was best not to reveal that information."

"You have the proof?" She could hear the restrained interest in Kalla's voice.

"Not anymore. All I have is pieces of a puzzle. You see, a group of Bothans were responsible for the destruction of the planetary shields in both cases. I was too ashamed to allow the first report to be made public, especially since most of those responsible had died. I guessed at one other, and when confronted, Merlyk confessed to everything. You remember Darth Sidious?"

Amidala gasped at the name, then froze at the sound of approaching footsteps. She remained still as Drey'lya said something about leaving. They too had heard the sound of someone coming.

"What are you doing here?" Amidala glanced up quickly and found herself staring at the muzzle of a small blaster. Lady Brasa's face was dark with anger.

"I could say the same for you," Amidala answered quietly as she started to stand. "Put that thing away."

"No. We're going to talk to Princess Kalla. You will finally be exposed as a spy and traitor to Alderaan."

Amidala stared at her accuser. "What?"

Lady Brasa motioned toward the doorway. "Start walking. You've been spying for the Emperor since your arrival." Amidala chuckled at that thought. "You find it funny?"

"Actually, yes, I do. I'm probably the last person the Emperor wants to see alive." Amidala started to walk faster. "Well, hurry up, I'm sure Princess Kalla will find this amusing, too." She didn't bother to look back. While she enjoyed seeing Brasa's puzzled look, she was frustrated at the sudden interruption. She was dying to know what Drey'lya had been about to say. Maybe, just maybe it could be used to bring down Palpatine's illegal government.

Kalla looked aghast as they approached. "Lady Brasa, what is the Meaning of this outrage. Lady Ami-"

"Is a spy and traitor," Lady Brasa said angrily. "A woman with no past who has wormed her way into your confidence. I don't even think she is from Alderaan." Amidala frowned.

"She is not a spy," Kalla said calmly, holding out her hand. Lady Brasa hesitated, then handed over the blaster. "I will not have your petty jealousy-"

"Your Highness, I've been watching her for over a year!"

"I'm sure you have." Kalla glanced at Amidala who shrugged.

"Perhaps," Amidala put in, "Lady Brasa has not only been jealous but worried. She is correct, I was a stranger to the Alderaan Court. Strangers..."

"You are one of Palpatine's spies." Lady Brasa whipped around to glare at Amidala. "You seem to always be around when there are private meetings." She turned her attention back to the princess and said triumphantly, "And she was spying just now."

"I know," Kalla said. Amidala nodded at her silent question. "I told her to."

"Why?" demanded Brasa, "So she could tell Palpatine?"

"No," Kalla said firmly. "So she can help us." Amidala slid the veil off her head and straightened up. "Appearances can be deceiving, but I know she is not a spy for Palpatine."

"How can you be so sure?" Lady Brasa's voice was no longer angry, just curious.

"Because he would have her killed if he even knew she was alive. You see," Kalla said calmly. "We feared *you* were one of his spies." Lady Brasa looked stunned, then glanced at Amidala.

"Emperor Palpatine? Your Highness, my loyalty is to Alderaan, not some tyrant with delusions of grandeur."

"It's more than delusions," Amidala said as she stepped forward. "You have observed and seen only what he wants you to. There is so much more that the majority of the galaxy does not know."

"I've seen and heard plenty. My fiance died with the Alliance Fleet at Spaarti."

"You have my sympathies. I lost my husband there." Amidala replied, although she knew she'd lost Anakin long before then.

"I didn't know." Lady Brasa stared at Amidala for several seconds. "Why does Palpatine want you dead?"

"For many reasons," Amidala said, hoping to leave it at that.

"Lady Ami served with the Alliance too," Kalla said. "Until her own world was devastated by the clone armies."

"I understand," Lady Brasa bowed her head. "The clones brought great ruin to the galaxy, and gave Palpatine a reason to claim power. My fiance was convinced the Emperor was behind the clones."

"Your fiance was very astute," Amidala said. "And so are you. You have seen what most of the galaxy even refuses to look at."

"Can we stop him?" Lady Brasa asked.

"I no longer think it is possible without civil war." Kalla's face darkened as she spoke.

"That's what I was afraid of."

"It's what we all fear," Amidala added.

"Who are you, anyway?"

Amidala shook her head. "You're better off not knowing." She glanced quickly at Kalla. "This conversation never took place."

"What conversation?" Lady Brasa bowed. "Your Highness, if you will forgive my transgressions?"

"What transgressions?" Kalla asked with a thin smile. "Lady Ami is correct, none of this happened." Lady Brasa bowed once more and after another glance at Amidala, she left. It was several seconds before either remaining woman spoke.

"Well," Kalla said, "I had no idea."

Amidala allowed herself to laugh. "You think we did the right thing, telling her that much? It won't take her long to piece together the rest of the story."

"She'll discover who you are, but not the rest." Kalla glanced around. "She's been a trustworthy member of the court and her fiance was Lord Palan. He was one of our best fighter pilots." Kalla took Amidala's hand. "Bail's escorting Drey'lya to his ship."

"The Bothans were involved in Caamas and Y'mala?" Amidala shook her head. "That's hard to believe."

"Blackmail, possibly." Kalla shrugged. "We can't expose the Bothans. Bail says there is a growing anti-alien movement. Revealing this could be devastating for the Bothans and the other non-humans."

Amidala bit her lip. "I'm not sure we can keep it secret. Surely the public has a right to know?"

"Yes, they do. But we are fighting a larger war, against Palpatine. The support of the Bothans..."

"It's so unfair." But even as she spoke, she knew Kalla was correct. The information would further destroy any chance of bringing Palpatine down peacefully, unless there was direct proof linking Palpatine to Sidious and to Caamas and Y'mala. They would have to remain silent. She glanced behind her, when Kalla turned and looked expectantly at her returning husband.

"He doesn't have much to go on," Bail said. "Apparently General Merlyk has *resigned* from Republic Intelligence and wasn't very happy about it. He told Drey'lya what happened on Y'mala and Caamas. We do know that Merlyk's group was was ordered by Darth Sidious to destroy both planetary shield generators."

"And Palpatine?" Kalla asked.

"This group was working for Darth Sidious. Drey'lya is convinced Sidious and Palpatine are the same person. But, like us, he has no proof."

"So, we haven't gained anything." Kalla crossed her arms.

"I wouldn't say that. We have some access to the Bothan intelligence. Drey'lya is not seeking reelection, but he has contacts within the intelligence community. He can't promise full support." Bail shrugged. "At least it's a start."

Amidala nodded slowly. It was just that, a start.


	6. Year 2 Chapter 3

**Alderaan (13 weeks)**

Amidala took the blanket out of Leia's hand again, and tucked it under her chin. "It's time for you to go to sleep."

"No!" Amidala turned away, but stopped as she heard Leia toss the blanket unto the floor. "No sleep."

"It's your bedtime."

"Mommy say good night!"

"Princess Leia," Amidala said firmly as she picked up the blanket. The girl whimpered. "Your mother has important guests. She will come see you soon." She almost smiled as Leia started to pout. "You were very good earlier, don't ruin it now." She again tucked the blanket in. This time Leia didn't throw it on the floor. Amidala closed the door behind her quietly. And promptly froze at the gasp. She started to lower her veil, but knew it was too late.

"Senator Naberrie?" Mon Mothma asked. The senator looked stunned. Amidala grabbed her former colleague and dragged her to her rooms.

"Senator," she whispered.

"I thought you were dead," Senator Mon Mothma said. "We all did. Why?"

Amidala wondered just how much she would reveal and decided on the minimal amount of information. "No one goes looking for a dead woman. Palpatine would kill me if he found me."

"Oh." She watched as Mon Mothma pondered that statement. "I'm not sure I understand. He wants all of us dead."

"This is personal," Amidala said.

Mon Mothma pursed her lips together. "I see." She waited, and when no more information was forthcoming, she said, "Can you at least tell me what you're doing here?"

"Kalla and Bail offered to hide me. I am Lady Ami, Mistress of the Nursery. Please, promise that you won't tell anyone that you've seen me?"

"Garm should know..."

"No. Please?"

Mon Mothma nodded. Amidala sighed with relief. It was horribly unfair for Garm not to know, but she knew it was better this way. "Mon Mothma, thanks."

"Maybe someday you'll tell me what's going on?"

"Maybe," Amidala said, then added mentally, 'when it is safe for you to know.'

"Amidala, take care. His power is incredible. He will find you." Mon Mothma walked to the door. "We were going to say good night to Princess Leia. The others are probably wondering where I am."

"Take care," Amidala said as the senator left.

**Corellia 14 weeks**

Ben glanced in both directions as he exited the air taxi. The driver glowered at the tip, obviously displeased with the amount, then sped away. Ben didn't spare him another thought. The simple house he faced was remarkably like all the other houses nearby. He started forward. The door opened before he reached the steps.

"Hello, Ben," Baryl said, throwing her arms around him. "I see you received Horn's message." She glanced at him, slightly concerned. "I was expecting you a little earlier."

He smiled at her. "I had to take a round about way to get here." He didn't bother to explain about the bounty hunter with the ten second gap in his memory.

"Come on in, Horn's expecting you. Hal and his mother are also here."

"Hal?" He thought for a second. "Nejaa's son?"

She nodded. "Horn just secretly married Nejaa's widow, Scerra, and is claiming Hal as his. I'm supposed to be trying to track down the Halycon family. Horn erased or changed all their official records. So far all I've found is a shot record from when Hal was nine."

"Not bad," Ben said, impressed at how much work had gone into hiding the late Jedi's family. He took her hand and stepped into the house.

Rostek Horn motioned them into his study. "It's clean." He motioned for them to sit on two metal chairs and said without further preamble, "The news is not good. The Diktat has voted to support Emperor Palpatine in the hunt for the Jedi. Too many of the refugees are being captured already."

Ben clasped his hands and closed his eyes. "I know. I've been confronted several times, too."

"We're going to operate as long as possible, but I don't think that's going to be more than a few months. I'm sorry."

Ben opened his eyes. "Don't be. You have prevented the deaths of many Jedi, including the Halycon family."

"I've known Scerra for many years," Rostek smiled sadly. "It was not a difficult decision."

"And the other Corellian Jedi?" Ben asked as he leaned forward. Rostek glanced at Baryl then shook his head.

"Those who accepted my help are safe. And Ylenic?"

"He's with the Caamas settlement on Alderaan."

"A truly horrifying event-among many such events." Rostek sat on the edge of his desk as he spoke. "I asked you here for a favor. We're putting together a team to infiltrate the Sausur's syndicate. Baryl's been assigned to make contact with our agent and I'd like you to accompany her. A couple blends in better where she's going."

"And that's where?" Ben asked with a quick glance at Baryl. She wasn't exactly amused at the idea, but kept silent. He guessed they'd already discussed the issue.

"Tatooine-Mos Eisley."

Ben narrowed his eyes. "Ummm..." He again glanced at Baryl who just shrugged. Mos Eisley was probably far enough from the Lars homestead to avoid anyone who might recognize him. It also offered him a chance to see how Luke-and his brother-were doing. "Okay. When?"

"In a few months and only for a couple of days. I suspect Tatooine is a place you'd like to avoid."

"Sort of," Ben admitted. "It's complicated."

Rostek chuckled. "What story isn't." He stood as did Ben. "Be careful. The bounty on Jedi is going up again. There are rumors that CorSec may have to become involved. The Diktat is very anxious to please the emperor."

"I bet Senator Bel Iblis loves that," Ben said.

"He looked apoplectic when I talked to him this morning," Baryl replied. "Give me a second, there a couple of things we have to discuss." Rostek Horn nodded, so Ben acknowledged her request and stepped out of the study.

He sat down on a chair in the eating area to wait. He turned saw a teen-age boy standing in the doorway.

"You're Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Yes, but call me Ben. You must be Hal."

"Valin Halycon," the boy said proudly with a frown. "I know why I can't acknowledge who I am, but..."

"Your father was a good man and a good friend. You wish to honor him?" The boy nodded. "I understand. And you can, but only to yourself."

"I want to honor him by completing my training." The inflection implied the rest of the question.

Ben shook his head sadly. "You will be better off learning to hide your skills, not learning new ones." He paused as he remembered how he had sensed Hal's presence. "The emperor does not like the Jedi, so I will teach you a very useful trick. Close your eyes."

The boy's face brightened, then he frowned as he followed Ben's instructions. In the coming darkness, knowing how to keep the Force tight to oneself might just save his life. It took only minutes to teach, but a lot of practice to master.

"You must practice often," Ben said quietly. "And in private until it is second nature." They both looked toward the study as the door slipped out of the room so quickly and quietly that Ben shook his head in amusement. He stood.

"Come," Baryl said, "I'll buy you dinner."

**Alderaan (4 months)**

Princess Kalla glanced at her husband then Amidala. "I can't believe it. You're telling us that-"

"That the Republic Senate has agreed to the creation of an Imperial Navy," Bail snarled as he continued to pace the Organa's private quarters. Amidala shook her head. Only bad news had greeted their return from the Southern Palace.

"How? How did this happen? Don't they see?" Kalla's face was pinched in anger.

"They see that it was a united military that defeated the clones. They see the results of this united military patrolling the shipping lanes. Raider and other pirate activity has dropped over fifty percent. They see it as a cost-saving move. They also see it as hampering the aggressive tendencies of their neighbors."

Kalla took two deep breaths. "Can't they see beyond that?"

"There is a vocal minority against the bill. Garm and I have talked to hundreds of senators. They're tired of the constant bickering and old rivalries that bring everything to a standstill."

Amidala crossed her arms as she watched Kalla wipe her eyes. "Isn't their freedom worth anything?"

Bail wrapped his arms around her. "I don't think they see it that way. The memories of the devastation caused by the clones are still fresh."

Amidala sighed. "He's correct. The galaxy is in chaos, and they see only a strong center from which they can rebuild."

Kalla walked toward the window. Amidala watched as she sagged in the fading light. "Damn them all anyway. This is exactly what Palpatine wants." She marched over to the desk and picked up the jammer. "I hate this thing and everything it signifies: fear, terror, and submission. I shall not agree to allowing the Alderaan military to be taken over. I'll disband it first."

"Don't do anything so drastic, yet," Amidala cautioned.

"She's correct," Bail said, his voice loaded with warning and apprehension. "We are also in a dangerous position."

Kalla nodded. "I know that all too well. Alderaan has been a very vocal critic of the Emperor. But Bail, I can't agree to what Palpatine wants. I can't even begin to imagine living in his Empire. And I'm stuck here, helpless, as we face the inevitable." She slammed the jammer back down on the table. "I can't sit and do nothing."

Amidala shook her head, as her guilt rose up to accuse her. It was all her fault; she'd been responsible for Palpatine's election as Supreme Chancellor. "I'm so sorry," she whispered.

As if reading her mind, Bail said, "It's not your fault, Ami. Palpatine would have used the invasion of Naboo differently-but he would still have been elected." He frowned. "Even I was fooled by him. I too believed that the Trade Federation was really a sign of how weak the Republic had become."

The three people stared at each other for a few moments, then looked at the floor. Kalla was the first to break the silence. "We cannot allow history to block the future. We must learn from it and prepare for eventual civil war."

Amidala felt her own eyes start to water. Civil war implied death and destruction. It would be an emotional war that would tear families apart. In other respects as well, the cost would be very high. Kalla seemed to guess her thoughts.

"I know all too well what I am suggesting. Alderaan has suffered from several such wars throughout our history. I hate the very idea."

Bail nodded as he walked over toward his wife. "Kalla, walk cautiously. Don't trust anyone. The pro-Palpatine faction has support everywhere. They are rewarded for reporting anything that might be construed as treasonous."

"Define treason!" she said heatedly. "Treason is exactly what Palpatine is doing. There must be five hundred laws and statutes against his consolidation of power."

"Most likely more," Bail conceded. "But those laws are being changed as we speak." He glanced at Amidala. "The new navy is the least of our problems. The Government Oversight Committee may be our greatest-"

Kalla's eyes narrowed. "Committee?"

"Palpatine has declared that the Republic Senate is too large and cumbersome for the day to day governing of the galaxy. He's created the Government Oversight Committee. They're cleaning up and consolidating the Republic laws."

"In their favor."

"Of course," Bail replied. "The senate votes on their actions once a month. At the moment, the results are in Palpatine's favor."

Kalla snarled. "That violates-"

"The Republic charter," Amidala said quietly. "But it is efficient. And that is exactly what so many see."

Kalla closed her eyes. Amidala turned away, not wanting to see the princess acknowledge that at the moment it would be fatal to fight back.

It was almost twelve years ago that her nightmare began. Only she'd hadn't known it was a nightmare at the time.

The future, indeed, looked dark and bleak. Her children were an important part of that future-she just had no idea how they fit into the scheme of things. She gripped the back of the chair, her eyes closed. She relived that fateful day when she had silently handed Obi-Wan her son and watched Luke fly out of her life, forever.

She opened her eyes. Kalla was in Bail's arms. Amidala silently slipped out of the room. Her friends' future, she knew, lay along a different path. She walked quickly through palace until she stood outside the nursery. She pushed the door open and walked in. Leia, asleep in her bed, stirred and opened her eyes.

"Mommy?" The little girl said drowsily.

"Shhh." Her eyes closed to block the welling tears. "I love you, my child." Amidala said quietly so that Leia could not hear her.

Leia had fallen asleep again. Amidala reached out and pulled the covers up over her daughter's shoulders. "I'm so sorry. You are growing up in dangerous times and have a very dangerous enemy. You'll have to be brave, my child." She backed away from the bed. "Very brave indeed."

She walked slowly through the gilded halls then through the extensive gardens, ignoring the night chill. She remembered other nights spent outside on Naboo. She glanced upward for a second. The stars were blocked by a growing mist.

The roar of the waterfall increased as she approached the site where just a few months earlier they'd celebrated Leia's first birthday. She knelt down on the dew-moistened ground.

She silently stared out over the watery mist. She didn't hear the roaring water falling over the edge or see the silver tracings of the moons' light in the foaming water. She just saw her daughter in Kalla's arms, calling Kalla mommy.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" A soft feminine voice said from behind her. She whirled about. A lone figure could be seen in the foggy light, her features hidden by the silvery cloak she wore. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"Who are you?" Amidala asked warily as she stood. She instinctively felt the intruder meant her no harm.

"I have come to offer you sanctuary."

"What?" Her voice trailed off in puzzlement.

"Master Yoda requested it-he has never sought our help before, so we did not refuse." The cloaked woman stepped forward. "And because your husband once helped us in our hour of need."

Amidala's eyes narrowed. Very few knew who her husband was. "How?"

The stranger's laugh was light and musical. "Like the Jedi we feel the Force. It has told us much-more has Master Yoda explained. He, too, is worried that your husband will seek you out."

"He is alive," she said quietly. She'd known this before, but had secretly hoped that he had died. She did not want to think of him as an evil servant of Palpatine's. The other woman didn't respond-it was as if she was in silent communication with her unseen friends.

Amidala was reluctant to leave Alderaan. In the past year and a half, the planet had become her home. Leia was here-and the few times Kenobi visited, he brought news of Luke.

The other woman bowed her head. "Family and friends create strong ties. If you choose to find sanctuary with us, know this: because of your husband we wish to help you-but because of your husband we ask that you promise to never seek contact with the outside world." Her voice was soft and sad. "Palpatine only knows the rumors of our existence-he would destroy us if he ever learned more." She raised a hand. "We shall wait for you here, the night of the Festival of the Moons-when the moons reach total eclipse-for your decision." She whirled about and vanished into the approaching fog.

"Ami?" A voice called out. It was Kalla. "Where are you?"

"Here," She stared at where the mysterious figure had been. "Who are you?" she whispered as her friend stepped out of the mist.

"Has anything happened?" Kalla asked, her concern evident.

"I just needed time to think."

The fury that remained in Kalla's eyes was unmistakable-so was her resignation. Kalla placed a hand on Amidala's shoulder. "About what?"

"Everything." She closed her eyes. "Nothing. Is it possible for me to get a ship?"

"Of course." Kalla's voice was now sounding alarmed. "Why?"

"No reason." She hesitated. "I want to go to Tatooine."

"I'll arrange it," Kalla said quietly. "Kenobi can take you there. We still expect him in a couple of months." She looked at Amidala suspiciously, shook her head, then looked away.

Amidala knew her friend would wonder why she wanted to see Luke now after all this time. She took a final look at where the stranger had stood. She just wanted to see both her children one last time. "What is the Festival of the Moons?"

Kalla again glanced at Amidala. "It happens once every twenty or twenty-one years, when the two moons are eclipsed by our sun." They both looked upward, but the high fog now completely blocked the night sky. "It's a time of remembrance and rejoicing. The festival is in nine months."

They walked toward the palace in silence. As Amidala reached out to open the gate, Kalla stopped her.

"I understand," was all the blonde woman said. And Amidala realized she probably did.

**Corellia: (18 weeks)**

Baryl stood as Rostek Horn entered the room, then quickly returned to her seat. She took a deep breath before starting to speak, but Horn cut her off.

"The Diktat authorized CorSec to offer assistance to licensed bounty hunters in apprehending renegade Jedi."

She growled. "Kiffle. Sir, what is a licensed bounty hunter anyway?"

He laughed humorlessly. "Apparently, they apply to me and I evaluate their credentials and warrants, then authorize their presence."

"Ahhh. This could be useful. I suppose you won't be denying them."

"I wish I could. My experiences with bounty hunters have not been positive." He shrugged as he sat down. "But I am authorized to ask for proof that their quarry is Jedi. Bastards, all of them. Apprehend usually means kill. The Diktat isn't concerned with any, and I quote, secondary casualties."

"Idiots." She snarled. "They're all kiffling idiots. Secondary, indeed. Does the Diktat have any idea just what he's approving?"

"It's what Palpatine wants."

"I don't..." She stopped when Horn raised a hand.

"Baryl, I agree with you, but this is a better option than having them operate without our knowledge."

"Yes, sir." She knew it was true. At least this way they could warn the quarry and help minimize any potential secondary casualties. Another thought struck her. "Is this the end of the Pulsar Express then?" She watched him as he nodded. "I understand."

"We'll leave the safe houses, for now. Those Jedi who did not flee may be able to use them." He crossed his arms. "There's worse news. The Department of Public Information has released a statement about the number of Jedi captured." She closed her eyes as he spoke and felt her stomach tighten. "Emperor Palpatine has authorized another increase in the Jedi bounties. And the Senate Jedi War Crimes Tribunal claims there have been a thousand arrests in the past two years." She opened her eyes as his voice lowered.

"With no trials?"

He gave a cursory nod. "They aren't mentioning that fact. And the bounty on Kenobi has tripled. Oddly enough, they are still using a hologram of him without a beard. I'm trying to contact him now. I don't want him to go to Tatooine-"

"Sir, you can't stop him from going!" She blushed at her outburst. "I'm sorry, sir. It's just that-"

"You don't see each other very often," he said sympathetically. "But it's too dangerous. He needs to find some far-away spot and hide himself."

"He will, eventually. But first Ben has to do all he can to stop Palpatine and save the Jedi."

"Baryl, he's not alone. But there's only so much he can do before he's killed. Then he can do nothing."

"I know, sir, but try telling that to a Jedi." She took a deep breath. "Sir, when Ben goes into hiding, I'm going with him."

Horn smiled sadly. "I rather suspected that. I hate to lose you."

"No promises, but you may not-at least not completely. I may be in a position to offer intermittent reports on certain smuggling activities."

His eyes opened wide, but then he frowned. "No. While I would love to have an agent there, I suspect there's more involved than simple hiding." He made a quick motion with both hands. "Don't tell me. I shouldn't know any more. Just let me know when. You've been with CorSec long enough to warrant a small pension anyway."

She nodded. "Thank-you, sir." Now she just needed to tell Ben of her plans. He probably wouldn't like it-but that was his problem. She started to stand. "Oh. I found another record for Valin Halycon. It's been erased."

"Thanks, we appreciate that. Hal's decided he wants to join CorSec after completing school. He's a bright kid-he'll make an excellent investigator someday."

"Yes, he will." She turned to go; she still had to finish her arrest report and go through her notes for the suspect's arraignment.

Coruscant (6 months)

Palpatine nodded as he listened to Senator Brial's speech. The man was very boring, but influential. There would be the expected uproar when Brial proposed that the senate enlarge the Republic fleet and take control of the many different planetary military units, but Palpatine had planned this moment carefully. Admiral Tarkin's fleet had managed to cut raider and smuggling activities by over fifty-percent. He knew many of the senators were impressed by those figures. The significant cost savings to planetary governments and citizens would also be taken into account. He shut the screen off and turned to face Senator Va.

"The senate will agree to the proposal," Senator Va said quietly.

"Yes, I believe they will, after many hours of debate." Palpatine smiled, inviting the man to continue speaking.

"Polls from my world show very high support for the creation of an Empire. We rely heavily on interplanetary trade, and the recent reduction in piracy has resulted in an economic boom for us." Va smiled. "You should ask for the vote now, Your Majesty."

Palpatine said slowly, "If this is what the senate truly wants."

"With the exception of a handful of malcontents and agitators, the senate would support such an action." Va leaned forward. "I've been talking with my colleagues. Senator Brial is working on an amendment to the Republic Charter."

Palpatine nodded. "I will abide by what the senate decides. Like you, I just want what is best for the galaxy."

Va grinned. "I understand. I've long dreamed of a strong central government. With the military under *Imperial* control, it would be difficult for any government to attack its neighbors." Va bowed low, then turned to leave. Palpatine watched him go, then flicked the switch above the blinking yellow light.

"Admiral Tarkin, have you completed your mission?" A hologram of the sallow faced man shimmered into existence.

"Sire, Isard has just completed the test..."

"Let me speak to him," Palpatine said. Tarkin started to argue, then bowed. Isard stepped into the image.

"Your Majesty, Senator Naberrie's tomb is well protected-" there was a satisfied smirk on the man's face, "-but not well enough. I was able to access the crypt and take a bone sample." Palpatine frowned. He just wanted to know the results-not a detailed description of how Isard managed to accomplish his goal. Isard continued to speak. "I compared the DNA to the samples you provided." The smile on the intelligence officer's face continued to grow. "They do not match. Senator Naberrie is not buried there."

"I thought so," Palpatine whispered. "I need you to find out where she is."

"Yes, sire," Isard's image said.

"I want her alive," Palpatine hissed. "When you find her..." He cut the image. That nagging flicker in the Force had been correct-he should have investigated the matter earlier. He stood and walked to the center of the room. With a wave of his hand, the door to the secret staircase opened.

"My Lord," the voice hissed as he entered the darkened room. Palpatine waited a second before acknowledging his apprentice.

"What have you learned?"

"Obi-Wan Kenobi worked with a CorSec officer during the final days of the Clone Wars. He has not been seen since the final battle at Spaarti." Palpatine smiled at the vehemence in Lord Vader's voice, then frowned as Vader continued. "He was here. I sensed him."

"On Coruscant?" Palpatine's frown deepened. "Strange, I did not sense him." This was an interesting development. He narrowed his eyes as he studied his apprentice. This, combined with Amidala still being alive, could put Vader's loyalty in question.

"It was earlier."

"You should have told me." Palpatine raised a hand. "I would not like to be disappointed in you, my apprentice." He smiled wickedly as Vader gasped for a quick breath, then lowered his hand.

"Yes, my master. The CorSec officer was on Coruscant at the same time."

Palpatine pondered this piece of information. "I'll arrange things." He started to leave. "Lord Vader, do not disappoint me again."

**Alderaan (8 months)**

Amidala's smile grew at the sight of the Jedi entering the private quarters of the Organa family. "Obi...Ben." He smiled in return.

"Lady Ami, you are well?" She glared at him. For some inexplicable reason, she did not want him to use that title. He took the hint. "Amidala, it's good to see you again."

She hugged him. "It's good to see you too." She pulled back enough to see his face. "Have you seen Luke recently? How is he?"

"Growing." She managed to keep smiling. She could only imagine what her son looked like now. Ben looked at her, concerned. "Amidala, what's wrong?

"Ben, I..."

They both turned as the voice of the woman in the other room grew louder. Amidala grimaced. "Princess Kalla wanted to be here, but the Kuati Premiere demanded to speak with her. It has to do with Alderaan's militia."

He placed his hand around hers as they listened to the princess speak in angry tones. "I'm sorry, Premiere Ochat Kuat, that you choose to believe that."

Amidala shook her head. "Kalla was not happy to hear from him again."

At that moment, Kalla looked their direction and waved at them through the open doorway. She motioned the two closer as she placed her other hand over the recorder. "This is the fifteenth time this idiot has contacted me," she whispered. She removed her hand and focused on the holo-image Kuati official. "Premiere Ochat, Alderaan is a peaceful world. We have no expansionist plans...I really can't believe that you would believe such a rumor."

"Of course you would say that. Lure us into a false sense of security," the Kuati Premiere lisped. Amidala gripped Ben's hand tighter. She realized with a shock, just what the Premiere was implying.

"Why would he believe that?" she whispered, Ben shrugged.

Kalla raised her hands in frustration. "Premiere, you must believe-"

"There is no other reason for the Alderaan military not to be placed under the control of the Republic Senate." Kalla snorted, her attempts at diplomacy clearly over. She looked downright furious.

"Don't," Kalla hissed. "Do not tell me that you are willing to accept such a lie. I'd always thought the Kuati government had more sense than that."

The Premier stiffened. "Princess Kalla, my government is simply taking a sensible precaution. Our shipyards would naturally be the first target of any nearby government-such as yourself-with expansionist goals. We have every right to protect ourselves."

"How dare you," Kalla said incredulously. "Our military is for our own protection!"

"I see," Ochat growled sarcastically. "But know this, my government is considering your refusal to relinquish control of your military an act of war." The image vanished.

"Then you are a greater idiot than I'd thought possible," Kalla muttered at the empty imager. She turned and faced the pair. "Did you hear that?"

"This was instigated by Palpatine, wasn't it?" Amidala asked.

"Not directly. But already the erosion of our sovereign rights begins. First we have to relinquish our own military, next he'll be placing a garrison of his own troops here. Slowly, and steadily power is being given-GIVEN-to that man." She gave a quick shake of the head as if to dispel any further thoughts along those lines. Amidala marveled at the princess' ability to regain her composure. "Ben, I'm so glad you made it. We were worried after we heard about Detash."

"Unfortunately, I can't say you have no reason to be worried." Ben's frown grew as he returned to the earlier subject. "What will you do?"

"The only thing I can," Kalla said, resignedly. "Disband the military, incorporate the defensive portion into our security force." Kalla bit her lip. "They can't object to our having a token security presence, after all. But I can't send my people to serve *him*." Almost to herself she finished, "Nor can I stop those who choose to of their own volition."

"You should have done this months ago," Amidala whispered, remembering her advice to the princess to wait and see.

"I didn't expect him to somehow convince the Kuati that we are the enemy. We've always had peaceful relations." Kalla glanced at the floor, then back up. "I must contact the assembly and Bail. There hasn't been a royal decree issued in almost fifty years. It'll be faster than having the assembly vote on it. If you'll excuse me? Kalla swept out of the room.

"You shouldn't blame yourself for any of this." Ben tightened his grip on her hand. "I must go soon. Before I do, is there anything I can do for you?"

"I want to go to Tatooine."

His eyes opened wide at her request. "You mustn't, it's not safe."

"Ben Kenobi. Tatooine is controlled by the Hutts, not the Emperor. *They* aren't looking for me. Besides, my son is there. I want to see Luke one last..." She blinked several times. "Please?"

He took a deep breath. "Amidala...I'll arrange it. Why now?"

"Because," Amidala whispered. "My son is almost two years old and I don't even know what he looks like." She motioned for him to follow her. They walked silently through the palace, past the garden, and toward the river, below the fall. She pondered her decision to leave Alderaan, and how much she would tell. She only knew for sure her time was running out.


	7. Year 2 Chapter 4

"Tell me, how could all this happen," she whispered as she stared at the racing water.

Ben stared at the water before kicking a stone into it. "How what happened?"

"All this. How did Palpatine manage all this?"

"I don't know," he confessed. "I honestly don't know. I've spent the past two years wondering just that. What could we have done differently."

She closed her eyes. It was so peaceful here. The constant sound of rippling water tempted her to relax completely and sleep. She opened her eyes and slowly returned her gaze to Ben.

"Explain to me how the Jedi never noticed Palpatine for all those years?"

He took a breath, held it for several seconds, then released it with a loud sigh. "Looking back, maybe we should have noticed, but 'Hard to see, the darkside is.'"

"Why? Why is it hard to see? Do you mean you have trouble sensing it?" She'd been told this once, what seemed a long time ago, but this evening she wanted to know more.

"Yes, it has to do with our sensing ability." He knelt down on the bank and scooped up a handful of fine gravel. "The Force is created by life, it surrounds us and binds us together. It's like a river, constantly flowing and changing as the surroundings change." He tossed the gravel into the river. "A Jedi learns to use that river. We see-sense-those changes." He shrugged as he picked a dozen larger sized pebbles and tossed them all at once into the river. "Using the Force causes ripples in this 'river.' Like the stones, you see-sense-the effect before it quickly fades. But light and dark cause the same ripple." He picked up one dark and one light colored rock, each the size of his fist, and tossed them. "Unless one is concentrating on the source of the disturbance-the final disturbance is the same."

"I see." She quickly amended it to, "At least, I think I do."

"And Palpatine was careful to avoid using the Force too much."

She chuckled. "Now that I can understand."

He stood and held out his hand. "Looking back at the past several years, even going back two decades, there were several events that in hindsight suggest something evil was happening."

"Like the Battle of Naboo?"

"Yes, like the Battle of Naboo. The earlier Clone Wars, the death of the Trade Federation Viceroy before his trial even began-several other things besides." He shrugged, then changed the subject. "How's Leia?"

"Growing. Master Ylenic says she is strong in the Force. Ben, can the Emperor sense her?" She took a deep breath to calm the panicky feeling that thought always caused in her.

"That I don't know." He quickly held his hand up to stop her next question. "He might sense something, but unless she attracts his attention... It's their father we need to be concerned about." He blanched and turned away.

"I've been told that Anakin lives. Ylenic warned me that my children may have some sort of connection to him."

"It's possible. He also has a connection to you. A strong one. If Palpatine discovers-"

"That I'm alive, I know." She closed her eyes. "I haven't told anyone I'm leaving. Please, don't tell Kalla."

"Where will you go?"

"I don't know." She stared out over the water. "Is the darkside stronger?"

"Stronger is the wrong word," Ben said after a second of contemplation. "Easier."

"Oh. Can Anakin be brought back to the lightside?" she asked, a faint hope in her voice. To have Anakin back, maybe then, she could bring her family together. But even as she spoke the words, she knew that it was just a dream.

"Once you start down the darkside, forever will it dominate your destiny," Ben recited the phrase as a lesson well learned.

"Can we try?"

"Do, or do not..." Ben shook his head as if to dispel an old memory. "I failed on Spaarti. I went to find him on Coruscant. What happened to him is my fault, and I need to bring him back." He stared at her suspiciously.

She felt her heart leap at the possibility, then she dragged herself back to reality. "It's not your fault." She didn't mention her own sense of guilt. She, after all, had not contacted him during the war-a time when Annie had been the most vulnerable. She was his wife. He had once loved her-no, he must still loved her. She realized Ben was studying her, so she changed the subject, not wanting to talk about her plans or emotions anymore.

"And how is Baryl?" She smiled as she watched the Jedi blush. "Good. She's good for you, Ben."

"She's placing herself in great danger with her continued association-"

"Ben, shut-up. Take the one good thing this accursed galaxy has offered you and treasure it." She stepped back. "I'm sorry, but you need her."

"What kind of life can I offer her?"

Amidala smiled sadly. "That is for you to choose. Together." She wiped her eyes. "It'll be hard to leave all this."

"Then don't. The Organas will protect you."

"I have to." Amidala bit her lip. "My presence could endanger Leia's life." She placed her hand on his. "I've made my decision. Please all I want before, go is to see Luke once more."

Reluctantly, he said, "It happens I'm going to Tatooine in another few months. I'll make the arrangements."

"Thank you, Ben." She pulled away and looked around. "I wish I could see Naboo one last time as well." Her smile faded. "I know, I am too well known there. I only wish..." He wrapped his arms around her as she started to cry.

"We all wish. Your children will know a better future..." She wasn't sure if it was an empty promise, but she wanted to believe. She so wanted to believe.

**Tatooine: (9 months)**

Ben concentrated on anything but the smell as he pushed the cantina doors open. He blinked and adjusted to the internal darkness. The place brought back so many memories. Over a year ago, he'd met Nejaa Halycon here and then the Corellian Jedi Master had died. Ben took a deep breath. He believed in the Force, not superstition. He walked toward her table, avoiding the other patrons.

"Hello," he whispered as he sat down next to Baryl. She smiled at him. "See, I made it."

"I noticed. I'm supposed to make contact with our agent tomorrow or the next day outside Government Hall."

"This place really has a government?" He winced as a particularly awful smell wafted pass. "Complete with sanitation laws and the like?"

"It is pretty ripe," she agreed. "It helps to mask the taste of the drinks." She pushed an empty glass toward him. There was a coded-key with it. "I've a room at Darat's Inns. It's not too bad." She leaned closer. "And it definitely smells better."

"Shall we," he started to stand. A tall, burly reptilian-looking humanoid pushed him back down in his seat.

"I recognize you," the alien said-the voice was heavily distorted by the translator. "You're Jedi." Ben relaxed and leaned back in his chair and raised his hand.

"You're mistaken," he said casually. "I'm just a moisture farmer."

"Moisture farmers don't come here." The alien pulled out his blaster. He bowed toward Baryl. "Sorry, miss, but you'll have to find business elsewhere. This Jedi is mine." The alien used his free hand to pull out a piece of paper. "And your stinking mind tricks won't work on me." He took a step to his right so that Baryl could pass. Ben waited. As she stepped next to the bounty-hunter, she tripped. Ben stood, whirled about and kicked the bounty hunter in the stomach and fled. He felt a little uncomfortable about leaving her, but he knew instinctively that Baryl could handle anything.

* * *

Baryl stepped forward slowly and shoved her elbow into the bounty hunter's stomach. "You stupid fool." She grabbed his blaster. "Stupid, stupid. I should take the five-thousand credits you just cost me out of your hide." The other cantina patrons were watching. She knew she had to put on a good show. She pushed the blaster into his stomach. "Unfortunately, I doubt you are worth that much. Two weeks wasted, because of a stupid fool." He took three steps back, she only took two forward.

"He's worth ten," the reptilian hunter said weakly. "We can split-"

"I don't split with anyone," she hissed. "I suggest you find yourself another city-better, another planet-where I am not likely to see you. I might decide I need new luggage after all." She pushed him to the floor, tossed the bartender some coins, then walked out and waited across the street. A few seconds later the bounty hunter ran out. She could hear the laughter from the cantina. He didn't even look back as she followed him to his ship. "Kiffle," she muttered as she leaned against the building across from the crowded landing field. "Not even a private docking bay. Must be really stupid." Her sense of satisfaction grew as she watched the ship leave.

"Kiffle," she mumbled again as she remembered their reason for being here. Months of planning had just been thrown out the window. She would still meet the undercover agent, but without Ben, she would have to be extra cautious. She stared out past the spaceport toward the open sands. And within an hour, half the bounty hunters on Tatooine would be searching for Ben. "Meddling idiot."

* * *

"Ben?" Baryl whispered as she entered her darkened room. "You shouldn't be here."

She heard his kind chuckle and then the creaking of a chair. A shadowy shape stood less than two meters from her, not coming closer. "What happened with the bounty hunter?"

"He's gone." She pulled the wanted poster out of her pocket. "He didn't even have the right Jedi. You should have left, too. It's not safe," she said, letting months of anger and frustration seep into her words.

"It's not safe anywhere," Ben gently chided her.

"Like I hadn't noticed." She crossed her arms and stared at him. "You've talked about settling on Tatooine, to keep an eye on Luke. Maybe now is the time. Just avoid Mos Eisley and you'll be fine."

"It is time."

She faltered, then closed her eyes. "I see. What will you do here?"

"I have no idea. I've picked a site on the fringe of the desert, about twenty kilometers from the Lars homestead."

"What's it like?"

"It's located at the base of the hills, so it's a bit cooler than the desert. The midsummer sunrise lines up with the opening of the canyon."

"Sounds beautiful."

"And very lonely." There was a hint of wistfulness in his voice that made her open her eyes.

"In a year I'm eligible for partial retirement benefits. There would be more than enough for two to live on."

"Baryl, you can't. It's no life for you."

"It's not one for you either, but it's all we have. I shall join you on Tatooine in a year." She moved next to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "And no mind tricks to convince me otherwise."

"I wouldn't dream of it." He took her hand and kissed it. "I can't promise you a life of comfort or even coolness."

She laughed. "I never asked for either." She tilted her head as he kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, while his arms slid down her back and pulled her closer.

"I'm constructing a house in the canyon walls."

"Cooler underground." Her several trips to Tatooine had taught her a little about the desert: hot, dry, and windy, but she had found it fascinating.

Hours later, she found herself sitting at the table, watching Ben pour two glasses of blue liquid. "I'll meet my contact alone. You should leave Mos Eisley."

"Baryl-"

She cut him off. "Ben Kenobi, you stubborn fool, you were publicly labeled a Jedi. Half the bounty hunters in the spaceport will be looking for you. The other half have already left, figuring you were smart enough to do the same."

Ben acknowledged the situation with a slow nod. "Amidala wants to come to Tatooine."

Baryl almost dropped her glass. "Why?"

"To see Luke." She stared at Ben as realization sank in. "She's planning on leaving Alderaan. For good."

"You have to convince her to stay. She's safe there. Palpatine-"

"Thinks she's dead, I hope."

"We can't be sure. Anyway, where will she go?"

"I don't know," Ben said. "She didn't tell me."

"Kiffle. Ben-"

"I'm going to Anchorhead to make arrangements. No one will recognize me there."

"Except Owen and Beru."

"They only come into town once a week." She wondered how and why he'd learned that piece of information, but didn't press him on it. "Anyway, I can continue work on our home." He held out his hand. "If that is truly what you wish?"

"It is," she whispered, taking his offered hand. For the first time in years, the future seemed brighter. They wouldn't be fighting the Emperor directly, but in their own special way they would be contributing to the future. Ben would eventually train Luke to be a Jedi-and perhaps even herself. And someday, when the galaxy was ready, they would be ready to bring Palpatine down.

**Tatooine (11 months)**

"Hello, miss," the voice cackled. "You lost?" Amidala whirled about and then relaxed as the older man grinned at her. "We don't get many strangers in these parts. Especially not such well dressed ones." Amidala grimaced. It was quite obvious that green tunic and pants she wore, were not the outfit of a moisture farmer.

"I'm just visiting," she said quietly. Her eyes darted past the man toward the speeder that was parked across from the small store. Anchorhead was not very big. A few houses, a store, and several repair places. She'd carefully situated herself across from the store so as to have an unobstructed view of the entire street.

"Strange place to visit," he chuckled then followed up with a bow. "Barak Darklighter."

"Ami," she said, silently wishing he would leave.

"Well, well. Who's the lucky fellow?"

She blushed as she realized what he was implying. "I'm not planning on staying."

"That's too bad." He eyed her appreciatively. "You can find me over there most days." He pointed to the store. "I've retired. Moisture farming is too damn hard. I let the kids handle it these days." He started to walk away.

Not for the first time, she wished Ben had come with her, but he was worried about being recognized. Amidala continued watching as a woman walked out of the store, a little blond boy beside her. Somehow, even without Ben's description, she knew the boy was Luke. Even though he was younger, something about his exuberance reminded her of an eight-year old Annie.

"Not now, Luke," she heard Beru say. "I still have some errands to run."

The boy pouted, but Beru firmly took his hand and started walking across the street. Amidala watched as the woman reached over and affectionately tousled his hair, then saw Luke's answering smile . She ached to run over and hug the boy, to tell him who she was. Just as she wished she could reunite her whole family. She whispered to herself, "Oh Annie, I'm so sorry you will never know your children. If you could, I'm sure any wish to serve the darkside would vanish."

Amidala hadn't planned to talk with Beru Lars or Luke, but seeing them come so near, she impulsively stepped forward.

"Hello," Beru said with a smile. She eyed Amidala's costume. Amidala flushed, once again wishing she'd picked something a little less conspicuous-but the Rodian clerk had been most persistent. "I'm Beru Lars."

"Ami."

"Welcome to Anchorhead." Beru waved at the cluster of buildings. "Your first visit to these parts?"

"I'm just passing through," Amidala said, even as she realized how lame that sounded. Beru glanced at her more carefully, then nodded. "Good for you."

Amidala wondered at that comment but was distracted by the blond boy at Beru's side whined, "You promised!" Beru rolled her eyes.

"Not now, Luke. I said when I'm finished with my errands."

Luke stamped his foot and crossed his arms. "Finished?"

Beru sighed and turned toward Ami apologetically. "He's two and becoming quite stubborn. Do you have children?"

Amidala nodded, then quickly shook her head. Beru's eyes welled with sympathy. "I'm understand. I lost my only child. Luke is the son of my husband's brother." Amidala hid her surprise. She'd thought the Lars had taken him as their own. "Luke Skywalker," Beru continued. "I never met his parents-they died soon after Luke was born."

"He's lucky to have been sent to live with you."

Beru's smile grew. "I think we're the lucky ones."

"Auntie Beru," Luke said. "Go!" The boy stared at Amidala, then tugged at Beru's tunic. "Promised."

"OK, OK, I'm going." She turned back to Ami. "Good luck. Jabba's goons don't usually come here. You aren't the first of his runaway slaves to come this way." Beru smiled as she spoke to the boy. "Just one more stop, then I'll buy you a ruby bliel."

"Bye-bye," Luke said to Amidala. The look he gave her made her heart ache. He grinned and then ran off. Beru took off after him. "Luke!"

Amidala watched them, oblivious to the strange looks from the few Anchorhead residents who passed, until Beru had disappeared into one of the buildings.

She whispered good-bye, and turned to leave. Suddenly she froze. Owen Lars was standing by his speeder, his arms crossed, staring at her. She ignored his suspicious looks as she climbed into the speeder Ben had bought. Owen was still staring as she started the engine.

She drove straight to the canyon where Ben waited. He cocked his head, but didn't speak until she climbed out of the speeder..

"Well?" He asked.

"I saw him. He's grown." She briefly closed her eyes, remembering what Luke had looked like. "They are good people." She took his hand. "Thank you."

"Amidala, I want you to do a favor for me in return. You shouldn't leave Alderaan. There is no safety for you-"

"I've been promised sanctuary by friends of Yoda." He stared at her, then looked away. She didn't want him worrying about her. Ben always worried too much about those he cared for. "How's your house coming along?" He smiled and gestured toward the hole he was carving into rock.

"The excavation is fairly easy to do, I just don't think it's a standard usage for a lightsaber."

"You've picked a beautiful spot. Baryl will like it." She looked around wistfully, remembering a time when she'd had similar dreams of setting up a home. She sighed as she turned to her friend. "I'm through here."

"Amidala," Ben said. "When will you leave Alderaan?"

"The Festival of the Moons." She continued to stare at the rocks that surrounded her, haunted by the many memories of this place, especially her first meeting with Anakin.

As if guessing her thoughts, Ben said, "I'll take you back to the Mos Eskal spaceport. Just give me a few moments to clean up first."

She nodded, then waited silently by the speeder until he returned. She climbed in beside him. "One more thing, Ben. Promise me that you will warn Beru and Owen to be careful. They should have changed Luke's last name."

The roar of the engine drowned out Ben's answer. She didn't ask again.

**Alderaan (12 months)**

Kalla Organa turned away from the crowds below the balcony and walked back into the warmth of the palace. She reached up and started to undo her tightly wound braids. Amidala picked up Leia, while Lady Brasa went to help. "I'm going to cut my hair, yet," the princess muttered as the first of the blonde braids came undone.

"It would definitely cause a stir, Your Highness," Lady Brasa said. "But think of what it would cost the economy."

Kalla narrowed her eyes. "How would my cutting my hair affect the economy?"

"All the hair stylists-" Lady Brasa started.

Kalla finished the old joke with her. "-would be out of work. I suppose." She glanced over at Amidala. Amidala looked away, aware that Kalla wanted to know what Amidala was planning. The problem was, Amidala realized, she didn't know herself. Some days her plans made sense and other days she wondered if perhaps she was slowly going insane.

The door opened and a harried clerk ran in. "Your Highness, Senator Organa is trying to reach you." Amidala straightened. Bail rarely had any good news these days. The other two women shared a look of alarm, then Lady Brasa came over and took Leia. The little girl just yawned as they left. Kalla silently walked over to her desk, her hair in complete disarray.

"Bail?"

The senator's face appeared on the screen. "Hello, Kalla, Ami." They could see the anger on his face, even though he managed to keep his voice calm. "It's happened."

"No," Kalla said. "It can't."

"There was some opposition, but not enough."

"Empire," Kalla snorted. Amidala reached over and placed her hand on Kalla's shoulder. They'd both known this moment was coming, but still the reality of it actually happening stunned them both. The hand was also a warning to say no more. Even the best security could be breached.

"Kalla," Bail said, then hesitated.

"What?" Kalla's voice was low. "What else?"

Bail grimaced, "Promise to remain calm?"

"No. Tell me what else has he done." Amidala tightened her grip on Kalla's shoulder.

"The senate has authorized the placement of an imperial garrison in systems of strategic importance. To help maintain order."

"Of course," Kalla said sarcastically. "Corellia, Chandrila, Alderaan?"

"Amongst others."

"I understand all too well."

Amidala backed away. She'd heard enough. Kalla and Bail would discuss the political ramifications of the new situation on Alderaan, then say good-night. She went out into the hallway

Amidala glanced behind her, then smiled. Lady Brasa was introducing Leia to some of the other court children. She continued to reflect on her daughter and life on Alderaan as she walked down the gilded hallway. She stopped at the corner and turned back at the sound of children's laughter. She took a step forward and immediately ran into something solid.

"Excuse me," the tall golden droid said.

Amidala stared at him. There was something about that voice...The droid cocked his head and somehow managed to look puzzled. "Excuse me," the droid said again.

She shook her head, "I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going."

"I am See-Threepio, human-cyborg relations. I am fluent in over six-million forms of communication. If I can be of any assistance?"

"No," she shook her head. She'd known the two droids had been given to Bail, but hadn't even wondered why she hadn't seen them. She stared at the droid. "What are you doing here?"

The droid looked affronted. "I have been reassigned to Princess Kalla's household staff. My counterpoint wandered away and I was looking for him."

"Artoo Deetoo?" See-Threepio didn't seem surprised that she knew the other droid's name.

"That is correct. He is too inquisitive."

"Threepio, do you recognize me?" Amidala whispered.

"No. Should I?"

She'd known Ben had wiped their memories, "Of course you don't. I'm Lady Ami, Mistress of the Nursery. I'm pleased to meet you."

Threepio processed the information. "Lady Ami, if you see an Artoo unit, please inform him that he will be deactivated if he does not return to duty immediately."

"I doubt that," Ami smiled. The droid may not remember who she was, but it was strangely comforting to see someone who knew Anakin before everything went wrong. She looked past the droid at the sound of running footsteps.

"I'm sorry, Lady Ami," the light-haired man said. "We're still programming the new droids. This unit shows remarkable spirit, for a droid. It won't happen again."

"That's all right," Amidala said quietly. "I enjoyed our conversation. Thank-you, Threepio."

"For what?" the droid asked as she walked away. Her smile grew at the memories.

"Lady Ami," Kalla's voice called out. She turned to face the approaching princess. Kalla had somehow managed to bring her hair under some control, but it was the look on the Princess's face that worried her. Something else had happened.

"Yes, Your Highness?"

"We have to talk." Kalla jerked her head toward Amidala's quarters.

Amidala couldn't do anything except stare at her friend after the door shut. "What will you do now?"

"I have no choice," Kalla said softly as she motioned her hand toward the window. "He has his Empire. And now we can sit and watch it grow in strength daily. We don't have the resources to resist."

"You know what he is; what he will do..." Amidala's voice trailed off as she turned away and stared at the floor.

"All too well. But what do we have to fight with?" She could hear the sadness and anger in the princess's voice. "We lost a third of our forces in the recent clone wars. Kalla bit her lip. "And others in the Alliance lost even more than we did. My people are tired of war. A few officials worry that too much power is being concentrated in Coruscant-but think if that is the price for peace...We have lost so much. You've heard and seen what happens when we talk about the Empire. Many are in favor-too many just don't care."

"But you can't just accede to this. You can't." Amidala knew she was losing the battle-she understood the political realities too well.

"What choice do I have? We're disbanding the Alderaan military. Bail says that several systems had been threatening sanctions until we complied." There was no mistaking Kalla's furor. The princess took several deep breaths before continuing. "In my ideal galaxy, Alderaan would stand up to the Emperor and show him that we are willing to fight for our freedom. And someday we shall."

"Kalla, I'm...I understand. You can't stand by and watch your people die."

"I'm a realist, Amidala. I can't stop our young people from serving in the Imperial forces: too many will. Too many are ready to believe in his message for a new order. But at least I have prevented the wholesale takeover of our military." She picked up a datareader. "I've been discussing this with several council members and they agree. Mostly." Her voice trailed off as she gripped the reader tighter. "With our military disbanded we are vulnerable, but there are never any easy choices."

Amidala closed her eyes. "I congratulated Palpatine on his election as Supreme Chancellor. I expressed my wish that he would restore sanity and compassion to the galaxy. Little did I know."

"No one did," Kalla answered as she placed a hand on Amidala's shoulder. "Palpatine is a remarkable man-and I don't mean that as a compliment. Even now he hides his evil behind a convincing mask of civility and concern for the galaxy's welfare." There was a long silence before Kalla spoke. "He's coming here in four weeks."

Amidala froze. "What?"

"He's suggested a face-to-face meeting here on Alderaan to discuss the garrisoning of the new Imperial troops. " Kalla removed her hand. "Considering...You might want to be elsewhere during his visit."

"I can't leave Leia. It would be best if we carried on business as usual." Even as she spoke, Amidala realized that business as usual would include avoiding Palpatine during his stay. She hastened to assure herself that in her role as the Mistress of the Nursery, a confrontation was highly unlikely. And surely Palpatine wouldn't be interested in a two year old child-unless-unless he knew exactly who Leia was. She shivered at the thought.

"He won't be here long." Kalla grimaced. "A few hours at most. It's part of a good will tour."

"Good will," Amidala snarled. "He must know-"

"How we feel? Of course he does. That's why Alderaan is his first stop. To show that he bears us no ill will. It's a brilliant move."

Amidala sat down at her desk. "No ill will. And you?"

"Bail and I will be gracious hosts. The political reality is I can't not meet with him. We will discuss the situation, he'll agree to not place troops on Alderaan-for the moment. He'll come out of the negotiations as a shrewd, but sincere man."

A brilliant move, indeed, Amidala silently agreed.


	8. Year 3 Chapter 1

**Year three: the Darkness **  
_**(all dates from beginning of year)**_

**Coruscant (0 Months)**

Palpatine concentrated on focusing his internal anger into a tight ball as he stared at the scene playing out on his screen. He maintained an even expression as he looked up into the face of Armand Isard once more.

"My agents have already arrested the alien and have confiscated the holovid. Sire, I promise..."

"Promise?" Palpatine snarled. "One Mon Calamari stood for a full five minutes on the Senate steps and announced to the citizens of Coruscant that the 'power of freedom is greater than the force of any dictator'? And the Coruscant Hourly News was allowed to broadcast this?"

"Your Majesty, I'm working now to tighten security here on Coruscant."

"An excellent idea, if not a little late." Palpatine waved his new intelligence chief out of his office. "Do not disappoint me, Isard," he muttered as the door closed. He turned to face his silent apprentice. "Lord Vader?"

"The man is a fool," Vader said.

"He will do better in the future. However, the Mon Calamari may be a greater nuisance than I'd imagined."

"They are insignificant."

"For the moment, that is true, but-" He hesitated. "They will one day belong to the Empire. Leave me."

"Yes, my master," Vader said with a slight bow.

Palpatine watched the black-armored man leave, then stared at the frozen picture of the Mon Calamari. He flicked his hand and the screen darkened. Once more he picked up the datachip that Isard had given him.

There was no further word on Amidala. She seemed to have vanished without a trace. Her two Jedi protectors on Naboo must have been involved, as well as Obi-Wan Kenobi. Three Jedi and not one clue. Now, one Jedi was dead and the other two had disappeared. Amidala was a problem that needed to be solved immediately. His dark manipulations of the Force had heightened his awareness of past, present and future. He knew that she was destined to play a role in his downfall.

He would find her through her friends. They were her weakness.

It was a dangerous and carefully crafted game he played. It was still too early to show his true power; otherwise he would arrange for Senator and Princess Organa to vanish. The Force was a powerful ally-especially when turned against those unprotected against its full potential.

He would continue to be patient.

**Corellia: (2 weeks)**

Baryl stared at the medical droid, wishing she had pulled out all his internal wirings as soon as he'd announced his diagnosis.

"I heard you the first time," she said, still stunned. She glanced around the otherwise empty room. "Are you sure?" She knew it was true, yet she still resisted the idea.

"Yes, Miss Arasta, my diagnosis is accurate. You are three-and-a-half months pregnant." She shook her head in disbelief at her own denial. For two months she'd ignored the faint whisperings of the Force, hoping against hope it was a figment of her imagination.

"I can't be," she tried one last time to deny everything. She'd taken precautions.

The droid gave a reasonable approximation of shrug then said, "These things happen."

Only when Jedi are involved, she thought. Ben would attribute this to the Force. Damn him anyway, she hadn't heard a word from that last night on Tatooine.

"I guess they do," she said, more calmly than she felt, as she carefully slid off the examining table. The droid opened the door for her. She walked slowly out to the waiting room.

Rostek Horn stood as soon as he saw her. "Well?"

"Not here," she said, and beckoned him toward the door. Ben should be told first, she thought, but unless she could find a contact she actually trusted, she had no way of even finding him.

"I thought so," Rostek said as they exited the building.

"You suspected?" she said in disbelief.

Rostek Horn chuckled. "Scerra did, actually. She has some experience in these matters." He glanced sideways at her. "You might want to talk to her."

Baryl agreed. There was another reason to talk to Rostek's wife. Her child was Jedi-even as the medical droid was telling her she was pregnant, Baryl had realized that she'd known. She also recognized that some sort of bond existed between her and the unborn child. She could sense her child's Force potential. And, she finally admitted to herself, had recognized it much earlier. The thought of bringing a child-especially a Jedi child-into the Empire's galaxy terrified her.

"What will you do?" Horn asked as the approached CorSec headquarters.  
"I'm not sure." She didn't want to voice her fears. "I'll stay on the job, of course-for a while anyway. " She cut off his beginning protest. "And before I do anything else, I need to get in touch with Ben."

"Except through Alderaan, there is no safe way of contacting him."

"Kiffle," she muttered. "I know that all too well."

He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Baryl, it will all work out. You'll see."

She shook her head. She didn't know that at all. Not anymore. "Tatooine becomes a more attractive prospect."

"People *do* raise children there," he said.

She nodded as she thought of Luke and the Lars family. "I know. This was just not what I planned for right now."

"You'll do fine," Horn reassured her. "Scerra wants you to come over for dinner tonight and keep her company. Hal and I are going to the Zoneball finals."

"I'd be delighted," Baryl said, planning the message she'd send to Princess Kalla. She expected to meet Ben on Alderaan during the Festival of the Moons-but she hoped she'd see him sooner.

Rostek Horn grinned. "Scerra's looking forward to it." He paused. "Baryl, in light of your 'news', I'm going to limit your field assignments."

Baryl didn't argue. He was right, she did need to avoid strenuous activities-like chasing crooks through Treasure Row.

Rostek picked up his morning deliveries from his aide and entered his office. She started to walk over to her desk, but stopped when Horn called out her name. She took the proffered datareader.

"I see," was all she said until they entered his office and closed the door. "An Imperial Garrison?"

"Are you surprised?"

"No," she admitted. "I just didn't expect him to move so fast. I suppose there'll be an Imperial Liaison Officer as well?"

"Eventually." Rostek placed the reader on his desk. "The Diktat is negotiating for the Emperor to visit Coruscant during his good will tour."

"That should be exciting," she said sarcastically.

"The security problems will probably tie-up most of CorSec's resources. But you'll be getting your excitement elsewhere." It took her a second to realize that she would most likely be on Tatooine by that time.

"Have you seen the Emperor's full itinerary?"

"Yes. Alderaan is his first stop."

It took an incredible amount of effort to not react to that news. The Emperor and Amidala on the same planet-she could only hope that Amidala had the sense to be somewhere else.

**Alderaan**

Amidala's frown deepened as she stared blankly at the numbers before her. The screams of delight coming from Leia and her two young friends was just too enticing. She turned and burst out laughing at the sight of Lady Brasa taking her paint-covered hand and placing it flat on the piece of paper.

"Red," Leia said as she reached over and placed her hand in the paint. Tyro and Betatia joined in, only they weren't inclined to wash their hands before touching anything else. It took seconds for the table to become a puddle of gray, with hints of other colors.

Amidala decided now was probably a good time to rescue her assistant-and to end the painting lesson. "Yes, and a lovely red it is, too. Tell me about your picture?"

Leia grinned as she held up the paper, paint dripping off the bottom edge onto the table below. "It's the fire in fireplace!"

Amidala nodded, then complimented the other paintings before announcing, "Clean-up time!"

"No!" Tyro, said with a scowl. He was a few months older than Leia and blonder than the young princess.

His sister Betatia stuck her thumb in her mouth, decided she didn't like the taste of the paint, and said, "I don't wanna clean up!

"First we'll get this mess cleaned up-" Amidala said firmly as she gathered up some sponges. "-and then we'll play a game of hide and go seek." The protests stopped and her young charges began to help. Amidala exchanged glances with Lady Brasa and strove to keep a straight face. The children's attempts at cleaning, while quite exuberant, were not very effective.

"Hide and seek now! I wanna be 'it'!" Leia shouted as Amidala rinsed out the sponges.

"Princess Leia," Amidala said sharply. Leia sat down and pouted. Tyro and Betatia grinned at the young princess's discomfort.

"I'm 'it'," Tyro said.

Lady Brasa spoke before the two girls could respond. "We'll do this fairly." She tapped each of the kids's heads as she chanted a nonsensical rhyme. "Yir, tir, mir, and you are it." Her hand was on Leia's head. "You're it, princess." She then took the hands of the other two children. "I know some great hiding places." They swiftly left the room.

"I'll help you count," Amidala said, "But first you need to close your eyes."

"One, two, five..." Amidala smiled as Leia continued counting. Her smile turned quickly into a frown as the roar of a transport shuttle flew low over the palace.

Palpatine had arrived. He would land and be escorted through the capital, then meet with Kalla and Bail.

"Auntie Ami? Twenty yet?"

She shook her head, then glanced down at her daughter. "Yes, it is."

"Goody." Leia ran over to the large wicker trunk in the corner and opened the lid. "Hide in here!"

"No,sweetheart, you don't hide-you have to find the other children."

"Hide!" Leia giggled as she crawled over the edge. "You too! We hide together."

Amidala ducked quickly as Leia tossed a ball out of the trunk as she started to empty it.

Her thoughts again wandered to the parade outside. It was not as low-key as Kalla had wished. The assembly had voted in favor of a military band and honor guard to accompany the Emperor. Amidala closed her eyes and envisioned Palpatine stepping off his shuttle and greeting the government dignitaries. He would be treated as a hero, not the dictator he was becoming.

"Auntie?" Leia had emptied the trunk and was yanking on Amidala's light brown tunic. "Hide!"

"Sure, sweetheart." She stepped into the trunk and knelt down, pulling Leia close. The Emperor could not learn who Leia was.

"What's wrong?" Leia said as the lid closed.

"Nothing," Amidala said as she hugged the girl. Except for the shifting of the rules in this game of hide and seek, she silently amended.

She jumped when the trunk opened a few seconds later. "Lady Ami? Princess Leia?" Lady Brasa said with a smile.

"You see, Princess, the game doesn't work very well if the person who's supposed to be searching decides to hide, too," said Amidala.

"It's all right," Lady Brasa replied. "The others have run off to watch the parade." Amidala caught the slight bitterness on the last word, but Leia squirmed out of Amidala's arms and climbed out of the trunk.

"I wanna see!" She ran out the door toward the large window facing the public square. The two women quickly followed.

Leia had joined some of the other court children who had climbed up on the sill so they could see what was happening below. Amidala stopped, suddenly shivering.

"Lady Ami, are you all right?" Lady Brasa asked.

"Yes," Amidala lied, wondering at the sudden sensation of cold.

"There he is," one of the older children shouted.

Amidala turned her attention back to the scene as six blue-robed guards moved through the crowds below, opening a pathway. She shivered again, then glanced at the raised platform where Kalla and Bail waited. In the abrupt stillness she felt her attention drawn back to the man who now climbed the steps leading to the platform. The Emperor himself. She'd wondered at his willingness to allow Kalla and Bail the dominant role, but as she watched, she understood: it was all a sham.

She wasn't sure what caused her to turn her head and look beyond the fringes of the crowd. A lone figure all in black armor hovered in the shadows, aloof and wary. No one else paid this figure any attention, their cheers were for the Emperor and the Organas. Yet it was the black figure who held her spellbound. Even this far away, she could feel the power of the man. The pervasive sense of cold filled her again. Even the children's chatter had ceased.

And there was something else.

She stopped breathing as his glance moved randomly through the crowd. Suddenly, he looked straight up at her window. She jumped back.

"Anakin!" she whispered.

"Ami, are you all right?" She barely heard Lady Brasa or noticed the other children staring at her.

"I'm fine." She stood frozen in place, unable to take her eyes off him. The blankness of the armored faceshield seemed to bore right through her. It wasn't until he looked away that she allowed herself to breathe.

Before she could fully relax, however, she was gripped by a sudden terrifying thought. If she had recognized him, had he somehow been able to sense her?

More cautiously now, she glanced at the platform once more. The Emperor seemed unaware of what had just transpired. Anakin was nowhere in sight.

If Anakin *had* recognized her, what would he do? Tell Palpatine? And if he didn't, could it be that there was still some good in him? A spark of light that she could use as the basis to free him from the Emperor's clutches?

"Mommy?" Leia pointed out the window.

"Yes, dear," Amidala whispered. "You need to take your nap now." She focused her attention on her daughter. Leia looked flustered. Amidala remembered Ylenic's warning about a bond between her and her husband and possibly the children. She shivered at the notion that Leia might have also sensed Anakin. "Come." She controlled the overwhelming desire to flee with her daughter, as she took Leia's hand.

"I'll take her," Lady Brasa said, stepping forward. Amidala just nodded, her thoughts far from the palace and the protests of her daughter being led away from the window.

She resisted the urge to look out the window, and turned away. "My dad-" said an older boy boastfully, as he gazed out, "-says that Emperor Palpatine will bring peace and understanding back to the Galactic Senate..."

She couldn't stand to hear anymore. Uppermost in her thoughts was that somehow she had to get Anakin away from that man. The children's shouts of "Long live the Emperor!" rang in her ears as she rounded the corner.

She leaned against the doorjam to the princess's room. "Oh, Anakin-do you remember any of our time together? What happened to you? To us? How did Palpatine make you stop loving me?" She closed her eyes and recalled the image of the last time she'd seen her sandy haired husband, the haunted look in his eyes. "Is it too late for us to recapture what we once had?"

She stared at her clasped hands. "I never understood your Force, but I know the person that you once were, your basic goodness. It wasn't that long ago. I can't believe the Force did this to you." She could feel the tears start to well up in her eyes.

"Ami," Lady Brasa said. "It's Leia. She's just thrown up." Amidala bolted over to the bathroom. Leia started to cry as Amidala wrapped her arms around her.

"I not feel good," Leia whispered, then retched again. Amidala frowned-her daughter felt feverish.

"Right after I call the doctor, I'll send a message to Princess Kalla..."

Amidala shook her head violently. "No. This meeting with the Emperor is extremely important." And it was possible, however remote, that either Palpatine or Anakin might come, too. Lady Brasa gave her a strange look, then hurried out into the hall. Amidala hugged her daughter close to her, whispering comforting words.

* * *

Amidala clasped her hands as she watched Kalla talk to Doctor Ettyk. The princess's face darkened at the news, then she motioned for Amidala to approach. Ettyk bowed as he departed.

"What happened? Did Leia give any indication earlier that she wasn't feeling well?" Kalla asked when they were alone.

"Not that I could tell. One minute she was fine, and the next she was throwing up." She couldn't help but wonder at the timing of Leia's illness, despite Ettyk's announcement that he had a number of patients sick with the Yefa Flu "How is Leia now?"

"The doctor is pretty sure it's the flu. She has a fever and is delirious. They're running tests now."

Amidala glanced at her daughter through the door. "Will she..."

"He doesn't know. Ami-was it something to do with the Emperor?"

"I don't know," she said, then reluctantly added, "It's possible."

"He sensed her?"

"Or she sensed him." Amidala turned away and wiped the tears streaming down her face. She knew she wasn't referring to the Emperor.

"I've sent for Master Elegos. Perhaps he can help," Kalla said quietly. Tears were running down her cheeks as well. "Now that Palpatine and his entourage are gone, perhaps she'll feel better?"

"I don't know," Amidala whispered. Was this event a coincidence or Force-related? "They're truly gone?"

"Yes, fifteen minutes ago. As I predicted, he's agreed to not station a garrison of Imperial troops here. For the moment," Kalla added softly. "He will eventually, though." They both looked at the sleeping child. "There must be something we can do for her."

"There is," a new voice said. Ylenic Elegos moved closer to the girl. "I, too, sensed the darkness." He glanced at the two women. "Be here for her," was his simple advice.

Kalla stepped forward. "It wasn't anything done by the Emperor?"

Ylenic shook his head. "No, not the Emperor." He glanced at Amidala, and she felt her panic begin again. Had Anakin sensed Leia?

Kalla bent down next to Leia. She took the girl's hand in hers and started singing.

Ylenic motioned Amidala away from the bed. "You recognized him, too? The mysterious man in black?"

"Yes," Amidala said quietly.

"He is known as Lord Vader. No one knows who he is, or his exact function. But he appears to be a member of Palpatine's inner circle."

"Can he be saved?"

Ylenic looked thoughtful. "There are legends about Sith Lords being pulled back to the light-but they are only myth. And the lord usually dies soon afterward. Amidala, you need to concentrate on the here and now-not on the 'might bes'."

"That's all I have," she whispered. She brushed her hand over her eyes. "Thank you for coming."

"You are welcome," Ylenic said with bow. "Be careful. If Vader recognized you..."

"I understand." She concentrated on his words as she returned to her daughter's side.

**Tatooine (6 weeks)**

Ben leaned against the shovel as he wiped his brow. His Jedi training had included little about architecture and building, but Ben was pleased with the results. The cave was progressing. It was still only a hollowed out depression in the ground, but he had started the steps to the lower level. As he wiped the back of his neck, he decided that it was definitely more pleasant working inside than out under the blazing suns.

He lifted the shovel, then dropped it quickly and turned away from the cave. He could sense someone approaching. His hand reached for his saber as he stretched out with the Force, and then he relaxed.

After a few seconds, the drone of an approaching speeder filled the air.

He waited quietly until Owen Lars pulled up beside the 'house'. "Hello," Ben said with a smile.

Owen scowled at him. "Why are you here?" He didn't exit his speeder.

"I'm working on my house."

"I can see that. Obi-Wan, I repeat, why are you here?"

"Because I promised Luke's mother that I would watch out for him," Ben replied quietly.

"We can do the job without your help. Or are you planning on taking the boy away?"

"I promised that would not happen. But he needs to be trained."

"So you say," Owen said softly. Ben could hear a touch of anger and worry in his brother's voice. "He won't be needing any of that for a life on Tatooine."

Ben just shook his head. "His destiny lies elsewhere. The Force is strong in his family."

"Even on Tatooine we hear what is happening with the old republic-or rather Empire. The new Emperor doesn't like the Jedi. Luke's better off not knowing any of that 'black magic'."

"All you do is delay the inevitable. Luke will one day realize his power-with or without your permission."

"But not from you. I want you to stay far away from us, Obi-Wan. The Jedi only bring trouble."

"Then you should call me Ben," he said softly.

"Very well, Ben. Just stay away from Luke Skywalker."

"If you promise to keep him safe from the Emperor."

"Tatooine is controlled by the Hutts," Owen asserted. "The Emperor has no power out here."

"He has far more than you will ever understand. When the empire comes to Tatooine, you will need to keep Luke hidden."

Owen's scowl deepened. "Why? Why would the Emperor concern himself about a little boy?"

"Because he's Skywalker's son. And Anakin Skywalker once lived on Tatooine."

Owen glared at him for several seconds, before responding, "Who the Hell is this Anakin Skywalker?"

Ben answered his question, leaving out nothing. Owen's face paled even further as he finished. Neither spoke for several minutes.

"Hell," Owen snarled, "Anakin should have stayed on Tatooine. This is what happens when idealistic fools get involved in damn stupid crusades. And now you've put my family at risk." The speeder roared back to life. "Just stay away from us." Ben ignored the blowing sand as his brother sped away.

"The Force will have its way," Ben whispered. "Luke and Leia will one day face Anakin and the Emperor: that is their destiny." There was no reply from the empty sands that lay glittering under the relentless suns.

Ben kicked at the sand, then bent down to pick up his shovel. His destiny, for the moment, involved finishing carving a home out of the red sandstone rock.

**Alderaan: (7 weeks)**

"I'm not staying in bed another day," Kalla snarled hoarsely at Doctor Ettyk. "How's Leia?"

"The Princess has made a complete recovery," Ettyk said, "I don't expect any complications. Now, if you will excuse me, I do have other patients. Ones that are more willing to cooperate, I might add." He smiled as Kalla tried to stand.

Amidala shook her head as Kalla didn't get any further than just sitting up a bit more. "Maybe I can do some work from here?" She glanced over at Amidala hopefully.

"I would rather you remained in bed and rested," the doctor said. "But it beats having you try to stand. Lady Ami," he turned to face Amidala. "Keep her schedule light-with frequent breaks. She's been very ill."

"Get out of here, then," Kalla said with a wan smile. "And thanks."

"Well," Amidala said, "It's about time you starting feeling better. A week is enough vacation."

"This was my vacation? And I had to spend it sick in bed? Now, if my head will only stop swimming, I'd like to look at the recent figures on the epidemic."

Amidala handed Kalla a datareader. "The last such epidemic was fifteen years ago."

"I remember it well." Kalla attempted to focus on the data in front of her and then winced.

Amidala placed her hand on the princess's forehead. "Perhaps it is time to rest again?"

"Nonsense." Kalla closed her eyes. Amidala reached over and took the datareader and pulled the covers over her.

"Sleep, I'll return in an hour or two."

"I'm not tired," Kalla replied with a big yawn.

"Of course not. I'll return soon." She didn't give Kalla a chance to argue. She turned out the lights as she left the room.

"How is she?" Bail asked in the hallway.

"She's sleeping now. The doctor says she can do some work, but only if she promises to rest frequently."

"Good," Bail said as they walked down the hall to his office. "I have to return to Coruscant tomorrow." He flicked a switch on his console, then muted the sound. "The Emperor's 'goodwill tour' has been a remarkable success." He sat down and motioned her to the other chair by his desk. "My intelligence chief informed me this morning that Palpatine's security is very effective at quietly taking care of any would-be agitators."

"I see." She glanced at the screen. "The Emperor's at Chandrila today?"

"Yes, Mon Mothma had a great deal to say about that. Garm's reaction was unrepeatable." They both watched the Coruscant Hourly News broadcast. "Notice how they no longer report anything negative?"

"The Palpatine Propaganda News," she said sarcastically. "Speaking of agitators, any word on that Mon Calamari protester?"

Bail shook his head. "The Mon Calamari ambassador was told the prisoner had no rights since they don't belong to the Empire."

"That's pushing it." Amidala responded. Odds were the protester was dead.

"Somewhat. The Mon Calamari have never been officially recognized as being independent of the Empire." Bail turned up the sound just as a Twi-lek lunged at the Emperor. A figure in black quickly stepped forward, blocking the attack. Amidala watched in horror as Lord Vader whipped out a red lightsaber and sliced the Twi-lek's head off. A crowd of security personnel surrounded the Emperor and hastily moved him away. The screen went blank.

Amidala continued to stare at the screen, remembering the day she'd somehow recognized her husband beneath the armor.

"That's a lightsaber!" Bail said. "Lord Vader is a Jedi?" He gave her a puzzled look.

"Palpatine's apprentice." Amidala worked to maintain a neutral expression.

"A Sith, then." Bail drew in a sharp breath. He silently stared at the screen for several seconds. "Amidala, Kalla is worried that you're planning on leaving us."

"Bail, I have to." Her mind was filled with images of a black mask that would fade away to reveal the face of her husband. "My presence here is jeopardizing everything."

"We can protect you here. Palpatine wouldn't dare..."

"That's just it-he would." Amidala took a deep breath. "The man sees no limits in his bid for total power."

"I'm not sure I see your reasoning. But let me help you. I have many useful contacts."

"I've already made arrangements, but thank you anyway."

"When will you go?"

"During the festival. The flu epidemic offers a good cover." She'd started planning her second death soon after the epidemic hit the palace. This funeral would be less of a show than her first.

"We'll all miss you. Especially Leia."

"And I'll miss you, but it's better this way." She stood. She wasn't really sure if she wanted Bail to convince her to remain-or to honor her choice, and let her leave.

The recent illness had slowed the preparations for the Festival of the Moons, but not dampened the spirit. She left Bail's office and wandered around aimlessly, feeling more than a bit at loose ends. Unbidden, her thoughts returned to her own palace and the life she'd once led.


	9. Year 3 Chapter 2

**Corellia (next day)**

"Really, Baryl," Rostek said as she sat down. "We can finish this tomorrow."

"Don't put anything off on my account." She glanced at her belly, then at the pile of work on his desk. "You're sure that all of this paperwork is really necessary?"

"Unfortunately, yes." He glanced at the holonet news screen. "Have you heard the latest?"

"Palpatine is expected to make a complete recovery." She growled. "I'll lay odds the whole thing was staged."

"Most likely. Lord Vader was a surprise, though. Considering Palpatine's hatred of the Jedi..."

Baryl closed her eyes, as she wondered just what to explain to Rostek about Ben's former apprentice. "Do you remember the Naboo invasion?"

Rostek laughed. "How could I forget. The Diktat was absolutely paranoid about an invasion for months afterward. We were ordered to arrest every Neimodian on the planet."

"That was definitely staged." She took a deep breath.

He shook his head in disbelief. "Then those rumors…"

"The ones about a Sith Lord? Absolutely true."

"And Vader is a Sith, too?"

"Now he is. Once he was Ben's apprentice." Rostek's eyes opened wide in shock and understanding. She could see him process the piece of information she didn't mention.

"Kiffle," he snarled. "That means Palpatine..."

Baryl didn't respond. A chirp sounded just then. They both glanced at the screen. Another news flash. Horn ordered the volume raised.

Baryl listened, horrified, at the lies spewing from the Sullusti telecaster, yet she couldn't turn away as he announced the Twi-Lek would-be assassin was in the pay of the Jedi. She noticed Rostek shaking his head-she too wondered just how they could have made the connection that quickly. Her eyes froze on the screen when a picture of a beardless Obi-Wan Kenobi appeared.

Possibly the one thing the newscaster got right-Ben was against the Emperor and was involved in a conspiracy of sorts-but there was no way he had been involved in an outright assassination attempt. "Surely they must know the Jedi wouldn't act like that?"

"There's no way of knowing what the galaxy is willing to believe, anymore. The Jedi are a mysterious group with special abilities. It's easy to turn them into *an evil force.* How many out there have even met a Jedi?" She grimaced as he ordered the sound muted once more. "You may be in grave danger."

She placed a protective hand on her belly. "We have no way of knowing if they're even aware of my involvement with Ben."

"And we have no way of knowing they don't. I'm worried; my usual contacts have been very quiet recently." He sighed. "At least we've come up with a plausible cover story for your pregnancy."

"A plausible lie." She groaned as she shifted her position. They'd invented a married lover for her, who couldn't afford the scandal if his identity became known. For the hundredth time she wondered how Amidala had managed in this same situation. She picked up the data reader angrily. "I can't afford..."

"You can sell your ship," Rostek whispered. "It will bring a good price. Unfortunately, your leaving CorSec now prevents you from getting any retirement benefits. But I'll see what I can do about getting you at least a partial payment."

She groaned again at the thought of selling her ship. Not that she used it a lot-especially recently. But she had become attached to it. She closed her eyes and nodded, before she could change her mind.

"I'll see to it." Rostek smiled sadly as he glanced at the screen. "Is there anyway we can warn the galaxy?"

"And tell them what? Ben and I have been trying for three years to find that one piece of evidence that would connect Palpatine and the Sith. He's been too careful."

"So he blames the Jedi for exactly what he is doing."

"Yes," Baryl answered simply. The Jedi were not the evil the galaxy needed to fear.

**Alderaan (2 months)**

Amidala crossed her arms as she watched Princess Kalla put the finishing touches on her make-up. She didn't bother to hide her disapproval of Kalla's recent forays into the city. The princess's pale face was a very good sign that she was doing too much. The doctor had warned Amidala to keep Kalla from overdoing it, but Amidala recognized the princess's stubbornness.

"Stop it," Kalla croaked as she turned around. "You're looking concerned again."

"You are overdoing it, again."

Kalla's eyes narrowed. "I've been sick for almost two months. I'm bored, I'm tired of people taking care of me-and I have a festival to oversee."

"Kalla, we're just concerned."

"Ami..." Kalla's face filled with concern. "What are your plans?"

"I...Kalla, the fewer people who know, the better." Ami smiled to reassure her friend. "Master Yoda has made arrangements for me to vanish again."

"It's not necessary. We can protect you."

"For the moment, but my presence here is also a danger to Alderaan."

"Maybe someday you will tell me why Palpatine wants you dead."

"I don't think he really needs a reason, but..." She didn't finish as she remembered her husband.

"Ami, tell me something. Who is Leia's father?"

"Anakin Skywalker. He was Obi-Wan's apprentice."

"What happened to him?"

She hesitated. "He died." Kalla didn't pursue the subject, but there was something in the way she looked at Amidala that suggested she saw more to the story. Amidala swiftly changed the subject.

"And the Festival of the Moons?" Amidala asked quickly to change the subject. She didn't want to explain any more to Kalla than she absolutely had to.

Kalla coughed as she answered. "Behind schedule, but we'll be ready."

Amidala handed Kalla her shawl. She knew Doctor Ettyk was worried about the princess's slow recovery from the flu, but Kalla had determined it was better for her to do something than lie around all day.

Amidala felt guilty about her plans. She did not want to leave, nor did she want to give up on her dreams. It couldn't be coincidence that Palpatine would be visiting Naboo at the moment she was planning to leave. Ben would say there were no coincidences. She fervently hoped that it was a propitious sign.

"Ami?" Kalla's face was full of concern. "What are your plans? Bail mentioned that Master Yoda has arranged sanctuary. Is this wise?"

"Yes." The conversation ended when a dark-haired man entered and bowed politely. Kalla introduced the Director of the Festival to Amidala, who then made a quiet exit.

Bail was waiting for her in the corridor. With a quick shake of his head, he closed the door. "She does too much."

"I know, but outside of locking her in her room, there is nothing we can do. She may be right-she is looking a little better. The exercise may actually be good for her."

"I hope so." He sighed. "I'm thinking of resigning..."

"No! I mean, you are a voice against the Emperor."

"Garm and Mon Mothma are perfectly capable..."

"Bail, first of all, I don't think Kalla would let you. Second, if you do, Palpatine has won."

"I'm worried about her. You're leaving soon." He paused then motioned her to follow him. They were silent until he'd closed the door to his office.

"My sources say Palpatine is looking for a ghost," he said quietly. "I debated telling you this."

She glanced at the floor for several seconds. "Then I do need to leave. You promise to carry through with my wishes?" Bail hesitated before nodding.

"He fears you."

"He fears me because of my children. He can never know they exist." She stood before, eyes meeting his. "Lady Brasa will be my replacement in the nursery. Her niece is the right age to be a playmate for Leia." As she spoke her daughter's name, she felt her eyes start to tear up. "Just promise me you will love her."

"We shall."

**Corellia: 2 months 3 weeks**

Ben stared, puzzled, at the apartment door. It was all wrong. He couldn't sense Baryl and there were strangers in her apartment, yet he could detect no sign of danger. Warily, he reached over and knocked. The bald man who answered didn't look threatening.

"I'm looking for Baryl Arasta, the woman who used to live here," Ben said as he gently used the Force to read the man.

"Sorry, don't know her." The man started to turn away, then stopped. "We moved in just a few weeks ago. The landlady said something about the former tenant getting herself into a spot of trouble."

Ben managed to remain calm as he thanked the man. He'd spent the past months on the Rim, moving Jedi as well as others hiding from bounty hunters. There had been one cryptic message waiting for him on Tatooine. He'd rushed to Corellia only to not find her. Hundreds of dreadful troubles had filled his mind by the time he'd reached the ground floor of her building. He took several deep breaths as he forced himself to regain control of his emotions.

Logic returned with his calm.

* * *

Ben smiled at the woman who answered the door. "Scerra Horn, I'm Ben Kenobi. Is your husband home?"

The woman laughed. "Ben Kenobi. I know someone who's going to very glad to see you alive and in one piece."

"Where is she?" There was no sign of her within the small house.

"She's not here, but don't worry. Baryl's fine, as well as can be expected. A bit grumpy that you weren't here earlier." She turned, but the sound of running footsteps told both of them that her son had recognized the Jedi.

"Hello, Hal," Ben said with another smile. Apparently Baryl was all right, but he was beginning to think that Scerra knew more than she was telling.

"Hal will take you to Baryl."

Hal grabbed his jacket from a chair and practically leapt out the door. "She'll be glad to see you." Ben had to jog to keep up with boy for the first block.

"Why? What's up?" Ben was suspicious. They slowed to a walk at the second corner.

"Horn said that we weren't to tell you. He'll talk to you later-about your trip to Alderaan."

"I'll be by." Ben knew he would get no more information from Hal, so changed the subject. "What are you doing with yourself these days?"

"I've spent the past week studying for the CorSec Exams."

"I'm sure you'll do fine."

"I should. Both da...well, Rostek has been helping me." The boy looked up at Ben, and Ben realized that during the few years since his father's death, Hal had grown up. "It's hard sometimes to remember. I've been practicing." Hal smiled shyly. Ben was impressed. The young man had nearly perfected his ability to hide his connection to the Force.

"Excellent." It was also tragic. With more training Hal would have developed into a strong Jedi. Hal turned down a small side street.

"If I can't be a Jedi, I can at least still serve the people," Hal said quietly. "The Halycons were never much good with the mind reading bit, but we can read body language. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"Yes," Ben said as they turned a corner. The hundreds of dreadful troubles that had plagued him at the apartment returned, but none of them could stand up to the cheerful demeanor of the Horn family.

"She's fine," Hal said. "Horn just worried that she would be linked to you, so he put her into a safe house." They were heading toward the space port. "We'll take our speeder, it will be faster."

* * *

Baryl stood slowly at the familiar twinge in the Force. She was past wondering where he'd disappeared to. Somehow she'd known he wasn't dead, but having not heard from him for six months had been annoying. She didn't turn the light on as she moved to the door. At the second knock, she opened the door.

"Hello, Ben." She smiled despite wanting to chew him out. "I've missed you."

"Baryl." He kissed her quickly as he passed. "Now, would you please tell me what is going on?"

She reached out and took his hand. "My love, here's a puzzle for your Force abilities." She placed his hand on her abdomen. "It should make life on Tatooine very interesting."

"I..." His eyes narrowed in concentration, then he looked up at her in complete surprise. "Oh."

She laughed. "Oh? Ben Kenobi, I think you can do better than that. Meet your daughter, Aryana." She watched as he closed his eyes. She felt his presence envelop her as he met his still unborn child.

"I...Baryl...Aryana?"

"The name came to me a few months ago."

"It's beautiful. " He frowned at her. "You should have contacted me earlier."

"There are too many unfriendly eyes across the galaxy. I didn't want this to become public knowledge."

"I received the message you sent to Tatooine. I'm not sure the cave will be big enough. At any rate, we should move closer to the settlement. Aryana will need friends."

"Don't start playing matchmaker for your daughter." She grinned at his blush. "They're both too young."

"Owen wouldn't approve. He doesn't want me anywhere near Luke." She placed her hand on his arm.

"Maybe having Aryana with us will change his mind." She ran her hand up his arm, over his shoulder to his face. "What did you learn about her?"

"She's strong in the Force." He wrapped his arms around her. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She kissed him, having remembered the moment he walked through the door just how much she missed him.

**Alderaan: 3 months 1 Week**

Kalla threw her arms around Ben, then Baryl, and took two steps back. "Well, well. Congratulations," Kalla said with a raspy voice. "I'm so glad you could make it."

Baryl had to admit coming here was already worth it. The brilliant decorations throughout the capital and palace were wonderful. "Where's Amidala?"

"We've already said our farewells." Kalla took her husband's hand as she started cough.

Bail continued with the explanation. "She's meeting with friends of Master Yoda's at the height of the eclipse." Bail motioned for them to walk. "It's been hard. The epidemic and Palpatine's visit..."

Ben stopped. "The Emperor was here?" Baryl shook her head, and wondered just how Ben had missed this piece of news.

"A good will tour. Alderaan was one of his first stops."

"And Sky...And Vader? Was he with the Emperor?" Ben's voice was low.

"Yes," Bail looked puzzled-but Baryl was stunned at the flicker of horror and recognition on Kalla's face. Amidala must have told her part of the story. Kalla didn't ask any questions, but Baryl continued to study her. "The others will join us in time for the eclipse."

"Others?" Baryl asked.

"Mom Mothma and Garm. Did you know he's engaged?" Both Ben and Baryl shook their heads. Baryl made a mental note to remind Rostek that she wanted to be kept abreast of Corellian news. Her former partner hadn't been happy that she was going to Alderaan with Ben, but she'd wanted to say farewell to Amidala. She took Ben's hand and squeezed it.

"*Amidala?*"

"I don't know." His frown alarmed her.

"What?" she whispered.

"Something's not right," he replied.

Bail motioned them inside. "Kalla and I have to put in a brief public appearance. Feel free to wander around in the meantime. The best viewing will be in an hour."

Baryl was glad to sit down. Her feet and back hurt, as was more often the case than not these days. "Now," she said when they were alone. "Tell me-what's not right?"

"I'm not sure," Ben said. "There's something familiar, yet not so familiar."

Baryl clenched her fists. "Vader?"

"No. It's like something from the past." He sat across from her. "Perhaps Horn was right, maybe we shouldn't have come."

"No way," Baryl said. "When we settle on Tatooine, we'll never get another opportunity to see the double eclipse. It happens only once every twenty years. Anyway, what better time to seek renewal as we start our new lives." She held out her left hand. Ben took it and kissed it. "And I wanted to say farewell to Amidala. Am I the only the one who feels I'll never see her again?"

Ben dropped her hand and stood quickly. She watched him for several silent minutes. "Ben?"

"It's nothing." She'd just started to protest when the door opened. She attempted to stand, but decided that Senator Mom Mothma would not mind her lapse of protocol.

"Hello," the senator said. "Where's everyone?"

"Princess Kalla and Senator Organa are outside."

Mom Mothma hesitated. "And Amidala? I'm guessing you know she's alive." Baryl nodded. "Where is she?"

Ben took three steps toward the senator. "Why? What's going on?"

"My contact on Admiral Tarkin's staff finally sent a message. Tarkin and one of his spies have been poking around on Naboo. Palpatine is due to arrive there tomorrow. They also know she is alive."

"Kiffle," Baryl said as she stood. "Why didn't he report earlier?"

Mom Mothma shook her head. "He didn't think it was important, so didn't try to send it earlier. Does it matter?"

Ben closed his eyes. "Water. Falling water."

"Water? Hello, Senator," Kalla said as she entered. "It's time. What's wrong?"

"Everything," Ben said. "Where is there falling water?"

"The falls? Why?" Kalla repeated, then started to walk. "I'll show you." Baryl and Mom Mothma started to follow.

"Find Amidala," Ben ordered. Baryl nodded. She and the senator headed toward the residential section of the palace.

* * *

Ben slid to a stop at the sight of the gray cloaked figure in front of him. She turned slowly to face him. "Amidala is not here?"

"Jabithia?" Ben said, very surprised at her presence. "Master Yoda sent you?"

"In a way, yes." She stared past him and sighed. "She is not coming. I feared this when I made our offer of sanctuary. The call of her family is too strong."

"But why?" Ben asked.

"As you and Anakin once helped us, we wanted to help her. Yes, I know-that is also why we wished to help." She held out her hands, which Ben took. "I will wait for the eclipse, but then I can wait no more."

"Where will you go?"

"Away," Jabithia said as she pulled her hood tighter. "Where the Emperor cannot find us." Ben turned at the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Hello," Princess Kalla said. The other woman inclined her head but didn't respond. Kalla started to ask Ben a question, but he motioned her toward a tree.

"Her name is Jabithia," Ben whispered. "She and her people are very strong in the Force."

"Jedi?"

"No. She's here to take Amidala away..." He shivered.

"Yoda's friend?"

Ben shook his head, even as he noticed the smaller moon dip behind the other. "We once helped her people."

"We?" Kalla hesitated then asked, "What was your apprentice like?"

Ben hesitated. "He was a bright and kind kid."

"What went wrong?"

Ben closed his eyes. He didn't know what went wrong-only that he should have prevented it.

"What did Amidala tell you?"

"Not much. Only that they married-and he died before he knew about the twins. But, Ben Kenobi, I also know of her fear of Palpatine and Lord Vader. So, I ask again, what went wrong?"

"Everything," Ben whispered. "I wasn't a good enough teacher, I tried too hard-or maybe I didn't try hard enough."

Kalla took his hand. "It isn't your fault. You can only fail if you don't try."

"If I hadn't tried, then none of this would have happened."

"You don't know that. Palpatine would have found a way...or another tool."

Jabithia faded into the forest at the sound of the approaching motor, but Ben and Kalla waited expectantly.

"She's gone," Baryl said from the small speeder. "The senator is trying to find Bail. Apparently she left a few hours ago."

"Naboo," Ben said. "She's gone to Naboo." He started to run.

"Ben," Baryl shouted after him. "You can't do this alone. Take Ylenic with you!" She barely noticed Kalla get in and join her on the cramped seat.

"Ylenic's at the Caamas village. We'll find him."

**Naboo: 3 months 3 weeks 3 days**

Amidala stared at her former palace and wanted to cry. It was just a dark hulking mass against the darkening sky, no longer the great and beautiful building she'd once called hers.

Intellectually, she understood why Theed had been abandoned. There wasn't enough money to make repairs to the rest of the planet and also rebuild Theed. Perhaps someday. Regardless, she'd wanted to visit her former home one last time, before confronting Palpatine in the new government hall. It was about time someone did.

She froze at the sound of someone whistling. A man carrying a bundle of logs on his back stopped. "Hello, miss. You lost?"

"No. I'm just looking."

"Tragic, isn't it. My father worked there when Queen Amidala ruled us. He fought the Trade Federation."

"I remember those days."

"So do I. And the parade. He brought me to see the parade. The Queen was so radiant and proud of us." He glanced around. "My family are living in the old water plant."

"I thought Theed had been abandoned."

"Yes, miss, it has been. But we can't afford to rebuild our farm. And we aren't alone. They say a thousand squatters reside there."

"I thought rebuilding homes had been a top priority."

"It is. King Marlasa tries, but there's no money. The Republic...or rather Empire," he spat the word, "have forgotten us. And the Emperor is one of us."

"That's not all he is."

"He's a politician. Bigger and more important places than Naboo need help, too." He sighed and then looked at her more closely. "It's late. Come join us for dinner. My daughter won't mind. It's too late for anyone to be traveling."

She politely declined the offer. "Thank you, but I'm going to look around some more."

"The water tower is over..." He started to point to his right.

"Yes, I know."

The man glanced at her in surprise. "You're from Theed?" She just nodded.

"I understand. Though maybe you shouldn't remain. Remember her for what she was..."

"Maybe you're right." The palace seemed to leer at her as she stared at it.

"Scary place, isn't it? They say it's haunted. No one lives there anymore."

"It used to be so beautiful." She wiped her hand across her eyes.

"That it did, miss, that it did." He took three steps. "Don't let it upset you. It's much better looking in the daylight." He started whistling again as he left.

Amidala bent down and picked up her pack. She turned to leave-she'd landed her small ship about half a mile away-then changed her mind.

* * *

Amidala swept the dark room with her light, then cautiously took three steps further into the throne room. She found the lack of repairs on the capital city depressing and the decision to simply abandon the area haunted her. This was where it all began, thirteen years earlier. She flashed her light around, remembering how they'd tricked the Trade Federation viceroy; communicating with then Senator Palpatine. Above all, she remembered how she, like the others, had not realized his true nature until it was too late.

Her beautiful city…her home…all destroyed by the Emperor's clones. The new capital was a boring city, whose architecture was functional, but not esthetically pleasing. Yet, she had been drawn to Theed; somehow she knew that her husband was hidden in the darkness.

"Hello," a voice hissed. "I've been expecting you." She aimed the light at the speaker just as it shattered, plunging the room into total darkness.

Palpatine laughed. "I knew you could not resist this place, or the pull of the Force." There was a crackle and a small faint red fire started burning to her right. She could barely make out the shape of Emperor Palpatine in front of her.

"I want to see Anakin," she said loud and clear, making sure her voice filled the once proud throne room.

"I want to see Anakin," he mimicked. "How pathetic."

She hesitated. "Let me talk to him." Her voice remained regal.

"Talk to him? My dear child, there isn't anything to talk about." Again he laughed, this time it was a lower, more sinister laugh. "You want to save your husband? Yes, I know you were married. But have you considered that maybe he doesn't need saving?"

"You've corrupted him. Annie is a good man-he would never sink to your level of evil on his own."

The Emperor again mocked her words, then laughed. She flinched, suddenly unsure of herself. Even as she concentrated on her love for Anakin, the sound of heavy breathing echoed in the near darkness.

"Annie?" Again, she said, "Annie? Are you there?" Palpatine's menacing laugh was her only reply.

"Don't worry, my dear. Lord Vader is here." A dark shadow slipped into the flickering light and approached the Emperor. She watched the menacing shape come closer, all the while whispering softly that she loved him-and if he would only return to her, things would be all right.

"My master," Vader said. The voice seemed octaves deeper than she remembered. "I have the information on the woman, Baryl Arasta."

"Excellent, my apprentice," Palpatine said as he cast a glance her way. She cringed at the hatred she saw there. "We'll deal with her in due time."

"Annie!" she called out, suddenly panicked. "It's me. Annie?" She bit her lip to keep from crying. Baryl would lead them to Ben, who would then lead them to her precious children.

"Yes, my master," Vader said. Without a single glance in her direction, he stepped back into the shadows. She strained her ears, but all she could hear was the slow, labored mechanical breathing-she suddenly wondered just what Annie had become under that impenetrable black armor.

"What have you done to him?" she cried out.

"Me? I've done nothing. Except show him the power of the darkside." Palpatine's voice was soft and threatening. "The Force has shown me that you are a danger to be negated." He raised a hand, then put it down. "It's so convenient that you're dead already. No one will miss you-except your friends on Alderaan. I'll deal with them too."

"You can't," she whispered.

"Can't I?" He smiled. She took a step back. "You will find that you are mistaken, about a great many things. Like your desire to have *Annie* returned to you. You want a family, the children you dream of. I can see right through you."

She stared at him, horrified. How could he know of her family? She tried to block the almost overwhelming emotions the sudden vision of her son serving Vader brought.

"You will see that I know of a great many things: like the CorSec woman, Baryl Arasta, is carrying Kenobi's child. Through her, will I find him." He took a step closer. "I can feel your hatred. Good. Your hatred of me, of your husband."

She started to reach for the blaster in her belt, but it went flying across the room. She jumped at the loudness of the crash as it shattered against the distant wall.

"You are no match for the Force," he whispered. "The Force has brought you to me, and soon your Jedi friend and his mistress will meet their demise."

"No," she whispered. "They are of no importance." Palpatine's smile sent shivers down her back.

"Obi-Wan is Jedi, his child would be Jedi," Palpatine snarled. "The Jedi will be wiped out."

"Let me speak to Anakin," she said as tried to control her increasing panic. "I know..."

"He's still here. He's just not inclined to listen to you." Palpatine raised his right hand. "Now, I grow weary of this conversation." She jumped back at the sight of the blue light flashing from his fingers. He chuckled at her growing fear. The small fire started to crackle and grow larger. She took another step back, then another, hoping she could flee this place and warn the others.

Another bolt of light tore through her arm. She screamed in pain. "Anakin!" There was no answer, only the echoing silence which was rapidly swallowed up by the roar of the approaching flames. She turned to run, and tripped over some debris. She screamed as she felt the floor collapse under her.

Palpatine's laughter filled the ruined throne room as he heard her last  
scream fade away. The fire flared brighter as he and his servant departed. Theed would burn for days, completing the destruction begun long ago. And as an added benefit, there would be no body to be found afterward

His apprentice followed silently as they departed the flaming building. Vader had not tried to help the woman, but nor had he killed her-as Palpatine had wanted.

Vader had learned his lessons in self discipline well. The Force offered no clues to what his apprentice was thinking or feeling. He would send Vader out to help with the elimination of the last few thousand Jedi. It would also allow Palpatine to assess his apprentice's emotional response to her death-from a safe distance.

It would not be long before the final steps in the revenge the Sith had dreamed of for so many centuries became a reality.

He stopped at the waiting transport and watched the mounting flames. "We have much to do, my apprentice."

"Yes, my master," Vader said. "I wish to seek Master Kenobi."

"Patience. You will have your chance. His woman will bring him to you." Even as he spoke, another idea developed. An idea of such delicious irony that he smiled. "The child, on the other hand, might be useful." The two entered the transport as Palpatine described what he wanted.


	10. Year 3 Chapter 3

**Naboo (4 months)**

Ben stared at the flames and rubble that marked where the former capital of Naboo had once stood.

"Tragic," King Marlasa said. Ben and Ylenic nodded. The two Jedi looked at each other, then Ylenic turned to face the king.

"What happened?"

"Master It'kla, we don't know. It started two days ago. The investigators suspect one of the campfires, but..."

"No," Ben said, "an ordinary fire could not have resulted in such total destruction."

"Or been so devastating," Marlasa added sadly. "We've discovered the remains of over three-hundred bodies. Most were farmers whose lands had been sterilized by the clones. This time their losses are even greater."

Ben knelt down and picked up a piece of charcoal and turned it in his hand. "How are the Naboo coping?"

"We'll survive, despite the lack of help from the Empire," Marlasa said bitterly. "Emperor Palpatine promises to try to find the funds...But we are not the only world struggling."

"No," Ben said quietly. Ylenic just stared out at the ruins. The Caamas and others had lost their worlds entirely. The Naboo, at least, still had a planet of their own.

"Senator Organa has been most generous with offers of equipment to help rebuild. Please convey to him our sincere thanks," Marlasa continued. Ben nodded. They were ostensibly here as a representatives from Alderaan. "Though all things considered, I'm surprised he sent a Jedi."

"Not everyone believes the stories that are so widespread these days," Ylenic said softly. "My own world was destroyed; perhaps I can help save others."

Marlasa smiled sadly. "A noble cause in an increasingly ignoble time. The Naboo remember when two Jedi once saved us from an earlier threat. Now they are too busy saving themselves to be able to help anyone else." Ben's face remained impassive. So far, no one had recognized him as Jedi.

"Emperor Palpatine was here when the fire started?" Ylenic asked.

"Not in Theed," Marlasa said quickly. "But he was on the planet. The senate is unwilling to commit more money to planet restoration. It's like they just want to forget the Clone Wars ever happened. He did offer a company of Imperial troops to assist. They're fighting the fire at the waterworks."

Ylenic and Ben exchanged a quick look. Ben took the piece of charcoal he was holding and tossed it into the smoldering embers. "What about the Palace?"

"Completely gone," Marlasa said. "Just a few stones remain. Those who continued to live here say a fire demon screamed from the throne room just as the fire began."

"Fire demon?" Ylenic asked.

"Superstition," Marlasa said quietly. "A fire demon screams as a fire begins. When evil is around, the scream can be quite loud."

Evil had certainly been here that night, Ben thought, then returned his attention to the king.

"We are alone in the galaxy. We are all alone. Naboo has been devastated twice before. We can take no more." He pointed toward a smoldering building. "If the galaxy wishes to ignore us, we'll ignore them. We will manage on our own. Princess Kalla and her husband have been most generous, but I can't expect their help to continue indefinitely."

"Your Majesty, the Naboo have the continued support of Alderaan," Ben said. "Senator Organa was most insistent on that point."

"And we'll continue to accept their help for as long as it is available." Marlasa stared at his city. "We'd hoped someday to rebuild-as a symbolic gesture mostly. There are times I think it best that Naboo remains hidden from the galaxy. There is an evil out there that does not like us."

Ben silently agreed, but did not tell the king that evil was originally from Naboo. The three men stared at burning city for several minutes before Marlasa spoke.

"I have a memorial service to prepare for." The two Jedi bowed.

"Was she here?" Ylenic asked after Marlasa had disappeared into the growing night.

"If she was, Palpatine has murdered her," Ben said angrily. He was convinced the fire was the work of the Emperor-or his tools.

"And Vader?"

Ben closed his eyes. He'd seen what Palpatine was capable of. Mass destruction and murder on a scale that a few years ago he would have thought impossible. But Amidala had been Anakin's wife. Was it even possible the man could have participated in her death? His stomach twisted at the thought.

"Master Kenobi," Ylenic said softly. "The good man you once knew as Anakin Skywalker died on Spaarti. Something else occupies his body and soul now."

"I had hoped there was still some good in him."

"Perhaps there is." Ylenic glanced around. "It will be dark soon. We should return to the ship."

"We don't know if she was here," Ben said, as if to reassure himself.

"No, we do not. But there are other things we do know. Like you, she wanted to save Anakin. I should have recognized her intentions," Ylenic said softly.

"No," Ben said angrily. "Anakin was my student, my responsibility." Ylenic placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You are not alone in the blame. She underestimated the Emperor. We all did." Ylenic motioned toward the brown fields where they'd landed their ship.

_"In the chaos, darkness reigns. _  
_ In the shadows, terror lies. _  
_ To seek, to find, to lose, _  
_ All is futile, all that dies. _  
_ Future ends in hidden sight. _  
_ Surrounded by death's cries, _  
_ The blackness encloses, _  
_ All sunlit skies."_

Ylenic spoke softly, yet his voice cut through the dusky sky. Ben closed his eyes in response to the poem as he remembered its roots.

"I've been studying Alderaan literature. It's an ancient prophecy," Ylenic said. "The words haunt me."

"They speak truly." He opened his eyes. "Too truly. I must find Vader and end this misery."

Ylenic didn't answer until they'd arrived at the ship. "Beware the darkside, my friend."

Ben took a deep breath. Ylenic was correct; to search for Vader would only lead to further darkness.

"You have much to look forward to as well," Ylenic said. "A child."

"A girl," Ben said with a quiet smile. Thoughts of Baryl and the still unborn girl managed to push aside his darker impulses. "It won't be easy raising a child on Tatooine."

"It's not easy anywhere, if my sister is correct." Ylenic leaned against the ship. Ben remembered that Ylenic had decided to settle on Alderaan, apart from the rest of his family. Ben turned to look at Theed one last time.

"That scream?" he asked. He turned his head away. Visions of fire and death still followed him. He'd seen too much of both.

Ylenic nodded as he glanced around warily. "I too think so. We should leave; the Emperor must know you would follow her." Ben stood there a moment longer, but a hand on his shoulder reminded him that Ylenic probably had an excellent point. They should leave now.

"May you find what you sought," he whispered, hoping that perhaps Amidala was finally at peace.

**Tatooine: 5 months 3 weeks**

Ben closed his eyes as he reflected on his life, especially the past couple of years. He and Ylenic had left Naboo almost two months ago. Kalla had quietly accepted Amidala's death. In a galaxy filled with so much death and evil, it seemed almost selfish to grieve for the former Queen and senator.

Together, they'd stood up to Palpatine.

And failed. Now, the galaxy would suffer because of their lack of success. The Organas, Senator Bel Iblis, and Senator Mon Mothma were marked. Eventually Palpatine would move against them. Once again the galaxy would be ripped apart by violence.

He gripped the edge of his chair as he opened his eyes. Baryl and his child deserved better than this. He jumped at the sound of a timid knock, then swore quietly (a habit picked up from Baryl, he realized) at his lack of concentration on the here and now.

"Hello?" Beru Lars' voice said. "Ben, are you here?"

He stood quickly, very surprised at her visit. "Yes, come in." She opened the door cautiously.

"Not bad," she said with a quick glance around his cave home. "Owen said he saw you in Anchorhead last week."

Ben nodded. Owen hadn't been happy to see him and somehow managed to be even unhappier that Baryl would be coming to Tatooine. He wondered what Owen had told Beru.

"I know you two don't get along. I wish you could work it out-for Luke's sake. By the way, congratulations."

He hesitated. "Baryl will be coming soon. After the baby is born."

Beru glanced away and smiled to cover her embarrassment. "I know Owen would rather you were elsewhere, but I'm glad you're here. I know no one's supposed to know you are a Jedi or anything...I have something for you." She motioned him outside. "Luke's outgrown it, and well...we'll never use it." She shrugged as she lifted the blanket off the lump in the speeder. He smiled at the sight of the crib.

"Japar wood?" He remembered the necklace Amidala had given him-and this brought another rush of memories of a happier time.

"Yes." She looked surprised that he'd recognized it. "I want you to have it. It needs to be used."

"Thank you, but won't Owen mind?"

"That's his problem. The desert is too unfriendly a place for us to be unfriendly to each other. When is the baby due?"

"Soon," Ben said. He ran his hand over the cradle and smiled. Very soon.

He froze. Maybe even sooner. He again thanked her as he took the cradle into the still unfinished cave. The cave would at least provide a rudimentary shelter until he could dig out more rooms. His original plans had not included a family.

"Would you care for a drink?" Ben said as he started to pour a glass. He'd finally gotten the moisture condensers working the other day.

"No, I really need to be going, but thanks anyway." She waved as she drove away. Ben watched her beyond the point where she vanished into the heat eddies. He turned slowly and stared at the cradle.

It was time.

**Corellia: 6 months**

Baryl smiled as stood slowly at the sound of the Aryana's whimpering. Her pregnancy had been a mixture of emotional highs and lows, but the moment of delivery just a week ago had been almost magical. "Hello, Aryana." The baby gurgled happily. "I can sense you, but can you sense me?" she asked as she picked up her child. There was something comforting about the bond she had with her daughter. She wondered if parents of non-Force-sensitive children had a similar connection.

She froze. A shimmering in the Force. She felt her smile grow. "Well, my love, your father is here." Princess Kalla had sent a quick message. The princess had also invited her to Alderaan. She would leave with Ben soon. Then they would go to Tatooine.

"Hello," she said as she turned to face Ben. "Meet your daughter." She was amazed at the look of enchantment on his face. She moved toward him and after a quick kiss, handed him Aryana. Ben took her gingerly. Aryana cooed as he pulled her close. "Aren't you going to say something?"

"I...She's incredible." He continued to stare at the baby in his arms. "She's strong in the Force. Your family," he whispered to his daughter, "has an incredible history. Full of great joy and great sadness." He glanced at Baryl. "She has your eyes."

Baryl laughed. "That's what everyone says. How are you doing?" She motioned for him to sit down.

He shrugged. "I don't know. Everything is in a state of change..." He stopped speaking, reluctant to ruin the moment with bad news.

Baryl looked at him sharply. "What, what is it?"

"I don't know. All I see is darkness. The Force is in such turmoil." She didn't push for more. "Are you sure you want to go to Tatooine-it's no place to raise-"

"Kiffle, Ben, we've been through this before." She crossed her arms, and lowered her voice. "We're probably in greater danger anywhere else in the galaxy."

"I...Baryl, I don't know."

She frowned. "Is the Force telling you we shouldn't go?"

He shook his head. "No, it's not telling me anything." He leaned over and kissed Aryana's forehead. "My beautiful little girl. Life in the desert won't be easy..."

"You are not going to spoil her," Baryl said as she sat down beside him.

"I think I'm looking forward to spoiling both of you." He sighed. "I just wish I could." Aryana whimpered slightly, so Ben handed her back to her mother. "Baryl..."

"Ben Kenobi, we'll do fine." She stood and put Aryana in her crib. "I sold my ship. Rostek got a pretty good price for it." She then opened a dresser drawer and tossed Ben a small sack. She smiled as he reflexively reached out and caught it. "We'll do just fine."

"Jedi training didn't include how to raise a daughter..." His voice grew distant. "My success rate with children isn't very good."

She closed her eyes. Anakin. Everything always came back to the young man who had destroyed himself and those around him. "It'll be different this time."

"If I could only believe that."

"You must believe. Do or do not..." She smiled as she spoke, "Isn't that what Master Yoda says?"

Ben nodded. "I failed as a teacher, can I succeed as a father?"

"Ben Kenobi, what happened to you?" She gripped his arm. His feeling of hopelessness disturbed her.

"Do you know what he has become? He was there when Palpatine killed Amidala. He may even have helped."

She sat there silently. Her mind was desperately trying to come up with  
something to say, but all she could think of was Anakin...A man she'd met once, so long ago, on Ymala, but who was still an incredible force in her life.

"I'm sorry," Ben said. "This should be a happy time."

"I understand." Everything they'd both valued: truth, justice, freedom was vanishing in front of their eyes.

A knock stopped any further melancholy thoughts. She jumped up quickly to open it. "Hal!"

The young man entered. "Hello Master...Ben."

"Hal, how are-" He caught sight of the expression on the other man's face. "What is it?"

"Bounty hunter. Horn's delaying him, but he's got all the paperwork." Hal tried, and failed, to produce a reassuring smile. "He's after Ben."

"What about Baryl?" Ben asked quickly. Baryl moved protectively nearer to their daughter.

"There's no mention of her. I'm not very good at the mind reading stuff,  
but..." Hal pulled out a chip. "He knows there's a woman involved. Ben, you need to leave. Immediately. Don't worry-we'll get Baryl out of here."

"Alderaan," she said. "Senator Organa has connections. Go," she turned to Ben as she spoke. "We'll meet you on Alderaan in a month." She kissed him quickly, then pushed him toward the door. "Don't worry about 'll be fine."

**Alderaan (7 months)**

"I still think you should wait," Kalla said, her arms crossed. "You shouldn't travel alone." Baryl frowned at the raspy quality of the princess's voice. The princess was most insistent that she was fine. It was a losing argument to tell her to take it easy.

Baryl hugged Aryana closer to her and shook her head. "I said a month. He's been delayed. The sooner we go to Tatooine, the sooner I can start setting up our home." She laughed. "That's probably something else Ben wasn't trained to do." She glanced at the other refugees waiting nearby. The availability of land on Tatooine, despite its harsh climate, had been too tempting for a number of families who had lost everything during the last Clone Wars.

"He'll do fine. And you'll do better if you wait."

"For how long?" She glanced around the busy port as Aryana started to cry louder. Aryana had been crying a lot more than usual these past few days. Baryl knew she and her daughter could easily have fit into the extended royal family. Kalla had constantly hinted at that. Even Princess Leia had taken an interest in the baby.

"For as long as you want...I know." the princess said with an exasperated sigh. "Ben promised Ami and you promised Ben. So, do me a favor?"

"Sure. What?" Baryl started to sing to quiet her baby.

"Take a security guard with you. As it happens, Major Drel is packed and ready to go." The blonde princess glanced toward the far wall, and the burly man leaning against it a little too casually. "Bail arranged it, and I agreed."

"Very well," she said distractedly. Aryana's crying was beginning to attract attention from the other travelers.

Kalla reached over and stroked the baby's cheek. "She's probably picking up on your emotions. Leia does that too, sometimes." Kalla looked away. "She misses Ami."

"Did she know?"

"I don't know," Kalla responded sadly. "but I think she somehow realized Amidala was her real mother. She still calls out for her."

Baryl nodded, and tried to concentrate on soothing her own emotions. She was excited about starting a new life with Ben, yet cautious. Starting life on the desert was one thing-having a baby along would add some interesting problems. She also worried that perhaps there were too many problems. She knew that her options were extremely limited if she was going to live with Ben.

"Promise me," Kalla said, "that you will let us know if you need anything. Even if it's a vacation." Baryl smiled at that thought.

"It'll be better if we remain on Tatooine. It's far from Imperial eyes." Baryl's thoughts shifted, as she remembered who was driving them into the desert.

"For the moment," Kalla said. Baryl silently agreed. Palpatine's ambitions would not end at the Republic's boundaries. "And good luck. May the Force be with you."

"And you." Baryl whispered, surprised at the change in Aryana. The baby was still fussing, but now they weren't attracting attention. Drel walked over carrying a small bag.

"Your Highness," he said to Kalla.

"This is Larasta, You are to accompany her to Tatooine." Baryl frowned at the mention of the name she was traveling under.

"Yes, Your Highness. Senator Organa has given me complete instructions."

"Farewell." She noticed the other families were heading toward the shuttle. "And please, don't worry about us." Baryl was surprised when Kalla kissed her cheek.

"Take care." Kalla smiled sadly. Baryl began moving forward. At the gate, she turned and waved.

"Well, Aryana. I hope you like sand, because there's certainly going to be plenty of it where we're headed." Her escort smiled as he glanced around.

"Everything has been taken care of," Drel said.

"I hope so." She wondered about the home Ben had created in the middle of the desert. She didn't worry about finding it, just what she would find waiting for her.

**Coruscant**

The image flickered, then stabilized. Palpatine waited quietly for Isard to speak. "Your Majesty, we tracked the woman to Alderaan." He noticed that the intelligence officer was holding a small spherical search droid. "She and the infant boarded a refugee ship to Tatooine."

Palpatine nodded. "And the Jedi?"

"No sign. My agent lost him on Corellia."

"I see," Palpatine clasped his hands in thought. "Lord Vader will join you. He will be in command of the operation. I expect to hear that this was understood."

"Completely, Your Majesty." Palpatine ignored the annoyed tone. "What are we..."

"Lord Vader will inform you, when he arrives. Do nothing until then."

Isard's frown deepened as he bowed, but Palpatine was convinced the man would do as he was told. The screen went blank.

Palpatine leaned back in his chair. Tatooine. An interesting choice, all things considered, but there was a certain logic to it as well. From that distant desert wasteland, it would be easy to vanish to one of the rimworlds: to places where the Empire and the Sith had no hold. Yet.

**Alderaan: 7 months 2 weeks**

Ben smiled mechanically at the senator and princess as they ushered him into the office. He glanced around as he clenched his fists.

"We have something important to discuss with you," Bail said, then glanced at his wife and let her continue.

"There aren't many privileges left to the Royal family," Kalla said. "But I can reward those who have helped Alderaan-and the cause of freedom. My husband had wanted to offer you a position in the Alderaan military during the war."

Ben shook his head and began to pace about the room. He could feel the Organas watching him, but the last few days had brought a new level of excitement and anticipation. A sudden thought made him stop. Like it or not, the Jedi had become more involved in galactic events in the past few years than traditionally allowed. Kalla continued to speak.

"So, as Princess of Alderaan, I am promoting you to general-complete with back pay." She smiled as Bail handed him two small bags. He opened his mouth to decline, but Kalla wasn't finished. "And I expect *all* of my officers to comply with my wishes."

"Imperial credits aren't worth much on Tatooine-so it's in platinum," Bail said.

"I can't..."

"Yes, you can," Kalla said as she studied him carefully. "You have a family to think of. They will need things a lone hermit wouldn't. You will find the credits to be useful."

"Baryl has some funds of her own..."

"Ben Kenobi," Kalla said with a grin. "You are too stubborn. Well, I hate to tell you this, but I am going to be even more stubborn. You have no choice-this time."

Ben hesitated, then took one of the heavy bags. "You really shouldn't."

"Like you should never have gotten involved? It's too late."

He nodded toward the other bag. "Give that to the Caamas settlement." She glanced at her husband, then nodded.

"Very well."

Ben attached the single bag to his belt, then the feeling of restlessness settled in again. The Organas shouldn't have, but they were correct. He might just be able to spoil his family-even if just a little bit. "Thank you."

"How are you getting there?"

"I still have my ship." Ben had debated selling it, but a spaceworthy vessel could be very useful.

Kalla placed her hand on his shoulder. "What is it?"

He stood still. "I don't know. The last day or two, I've been feeling anxious for some reason..."

"Because you're starting a new life?" Kalla asked. Ben frowned. He could see that his mood had transferred to the Organas. Both now looked worried.

"I..." He hoped so. That's how he had explained it to himself, but it was becoming harder to suppress. If anything, the feeling of foreboding was growing stronger.

"Can we contact Drel?" Kalla asked her husband.

"Not directly. They should have arrived on Tatooine by now." Bail hugged his wife and left the room hurriedly.

"We'll find out," Kalla said with a reassuring manner, but her voice lacked conviction.

Ben closed his eyes and stretched out with the Force. All he sensed was a chaotic nothingness. He fought to find a calm center as the door opened.

Bail spoke quietly. "I've contacted CorSec. They have more people on Tatooine than Alderaan Security. Apparently there's been an increase in pirate activity this past week." Ben sensed the senator spoke with more confidence than he felt.

"I'm sure everything will be fine," Kalla said. Ben nodded, even as the unfocused anxiety he'd felt coalesced into a dark ball. "Won't it?" She stared at him.

"I don't know." A light started blinking on Bail's desk. Ben moved to see the transmission.

"Senator Organa," Rostek Horn said as his image appeared. "You're interested in knowing about a ship?"

"Yes," Bail said. "A refugee transport. It should have arrived two days ago on Tatooine."

"From Alderaan?" Bail nodded in response. "There's been a lot of pirate activity in that sector. The Imperial Fleet became involved days..." Ben stopped paying attention at that point. Kalla sat down quickly. "Oh no. Ben?" Rostek looked worried.

Ben shook his head in an effort to focus his attention. "The Imperial Fleet?"

"Our agents there say Admiral Tarkin is the flag officer, but Lord Vader is in overall command. I didn't know she was on her way." Horn's face was twisted in grief and anger. "I'll send out a request for more information." The image vanished. No one spoke for several minutes.

"Lord Vader?" Kalla said softly as she stood.

"Once you start down..." Ben said. He instinctively reached for his saber.

"Don't, Ben," Kalla said. "We don't know for sure."

"We know," He closed his eyes, but the tears didn't come.


	11. Year 3 Chapter 4

Bail left Ben alone as Rostek's image again appeared. Ben waited, knowing better, but still hoping against hope. Rostek's first sentences destroyed that hope.

"The refugee ship was attacked by *pirates* five days ago. The few survivors were rescued by an Imperial warship. I'm so sorry, Baryl wasn't one of them."

"And the pirates?"

Rostek bit his lip. "They were destroyed by the Imperials. No survivors."

"I see."

"She told me before she left. Be careful-you're the one they really want. The one survivor my agents found told a pretty amazing story. It was definitely more than a pirate attack. It was too well planned." Rostek sighed. "We'll continue to hunt for her."

Ben blindly whispered his thanks and shut the screen off. A gentle knock caught his attention. Princess Kalla poked her head in.

"Bail has assigned several Alderaan Security agents to investigate Baryl's…disappearance." She hesitated.

"You wish to know something, Your Highness?"

"Ben, please...Was Lord Vader also involved in Ami's death?"

He nodded.

"What can make one do that...I mean, he was..." Ben didn't respond to the unasked question. He didn't want to confirm the princess's fears or add any new ones. Their position as the parents of Vader's daughter would become dangerous if the Emperor found out.

"When Ami died, Leia called out for her. She still does sometimes. I always knew that somehow Leia knew the truth. Will she need to learn this other truth?"

"That I cannot say," Ben whispered. The future was dark to him. Perhaps Yoda knew.

"You're also planning on looking for her, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Don't let your anger control you," she said. "I know that anger is bad for Jedi-but it's also bad for the rest of us. It can cloud our judgment and destroy our reason."

"Once you start down a dark path, forever will it dominate your life."

"Please, Ben. Be careful. I don't want to lose any more friends." She bravely held back the tears.

He kissed her cheek, then departed silently.

**Corellia: 10 months**

"Damn," Rostek said angrily. "You shouldn't be here." He crossed his arms and glared at Ben Kenobi.

Ben sat down. "I haven't found her." He knew Horn had a valid point. Half the bounty hunters in the galaxy were looking for him, but he still held out hope that perhaps CorSec had discovered a new lead.

"I would have found a way to let you know if we'd learned *anything.*" Rostek's voice softened. "It's been difficult, with security for the Emperor's visit..."

"The Emperor's coming here?" Ben said sharply.

Rostek grimaced as he spoke. "Yes, unfortunately. That's why I want you out of Corellian space as soon as possible." The CorSec agent swiveled about in his chair so he could reach his safe. Ben watched, his mind pondering this new piece of information. When Rostek turned around he was holding a small box. He handed it to Ben. "Hal and I went through her effects, and we thought you would like these. Ben, I'm so sorry."

Ben stared at the box, then opened it. Inside was the small translucent green case he'd once admired, the letters from Qui-Gon to his sister, and some holoimages of Baryl and Aryana. He closed his eyes to block the tears. "Thanks," he said softly. "I can't believe all this."

"We'll keep looking, but..."

"You won't find anything." He closed the box with an air of resignation.

"We'll keep looking, anyway. I promise." Ben tried to smile in thanks, but instead leaned back further in his chair.

"I warned her..." His voice faded away. This had happened because they wanted Ben Kenobi-well, he would give them Ben. Just not the way they expected. He stood.

"I want you out of Corellian airspace by this evening," Rostek said quickly.

"Yes, I know," Ben said. He didn't feel anything as he exited Horn's office. He just focused on his plan.

* * *

Ben glanced around several times and nodded to himself. The two blue robed royal guards blocking the restaurant's entrance stared straight ahead. A quick movement of his hand, and the balcony across the street dropped, fragmenting as it crashed. Confusion reigned and the guards scurried away from their station toward the crowds. He'd been very careful with the timing of the 'accident', to provide maximum chaos and yet not cause any fatalities or injuries. He didn't remain to watch as the guards shoved by-standers out of the way.

"Sloppy," Ben muttered as he slipped in behind them. He traversed a long deserted corridor and did not trip any alarms, nor encounter any other guards. He burst into the small but imposing room which was occupied by a lone figure. Emperor Palpatine remained seated at the table as the Jedi approached.

"Emperor," Ben said mockingly as he sat down across from Palpatine. "It's been a while," his grin grew, "hasn't it. Done any more tricks lately?" Ben's hand gripped his lightsaber tightly under the cloak. "Like kidnapping women and children?"

Palpatine leaned back. "I see I have to hire some new guards."

"And here I thought you had only the best." Ben's grin turned darker. "Where are they?"

Palpatine's face remained devoid of any emotion. "Where are who?" The man casually reached over to pour himself a glass of wine. "That was a clever diversion, by the way."

"The balcony? Just convenient."

"You know," Palpatine said as he sipped his wine. "I could very easily summon someone to have you arrested. Those guards are not the only ones protecting me."

"I noticed, but that would require some explanation. I would also have a chance to speak."

"The Imperial guards would not believe anything you say."

"It's not them I want to believe me." Ben clenched his fist around the saber hilt. "Where did you take my family?"

Palpatine shrugged. "I don't know. Lord Vader handled the details-you've met my apprentice?"

Ben gritted his teeth. He could feel Palpatine's attempts to probe him with the Force, but his blocks were well in place. He didn't answer the question; they both knew the answer to that.

"He's a very adept student. You trained him well." Palpatine leaned forward quickly. "And his poor wife. Such loyalty and devotion. Palpatine grinned. "Your child is strong with the Force, she shall be very useful to me...As no doubt Amidala's secret shall as well?" Ben felt his anger willing him to ignite his saber and run the man through. The Emperor's sudden cold laugh chilled him. "Stubborn pride, as if you would know something I don't. Amidala is dead. Her foolish pride was her downfall."

"I am a Jedi," Ben said as he struggled to find his calm center. "We are protectors of peace and justice. And justice will find you." He had his saber out, but hadn't ignited it.

"The Sith have waited one thousand years for this moment," Palpatine said with a low chuckle, "to see the Jedi wallow in their own cliches."

"Do not underestimate the power of the lightside,"

"Do not underestimate the power of the darkside." Palpatine's chuckle irritated him to the point where he lit his saber. Ben started to swing his blade downward. He stopped as he realized just what he was doing, then twirled about and dove to the ground. Blaster fire raked over him.

"So be it, Jedi," Palpatine growled softly as he stood. "Arrest this Jedi," he called out. "He was going to assassinate me." Six scarlet armored and cloaked figures appeared, their weapons pointing at Ben.

Ben leapt up, not at all surprised at this turn of events. He easily blocked the next three shots with his saber, then bolted out the door. The last thing he heard as he fled down the street was Palpatine's laugh. He dodged one blast, then a second, before turning a corner.

"Master Kenobi," a voice said from the darkness.

"Hal?"

The young man stepped out and shook his head. "That was not a very intelligent move on your part."

"I know," Ben said sadly as he stared at the still lit saber. He turned it off, and replaced it on his belt. "I know."

"I figured you would confront the Emperor." Hal lifted a grate covering the sewer opening. "Follow me. I doubt the Emperor's Imperial Guard will follow us, but CorSec definitely will. I have your ship prepped and ready. Just do me a favor."

"Anything."

"Don't tell Horn I'm helping you. He's furious you didn't leave earlier, and would be even more angry if he learns I helped you to escape."

As he jumped down into the sloppy mess, reason returned, Ben realized just what an idiot he'd been. And idiot was an understatement. He'd failed once more... The sound of blaster fire hitting the wall above them reminded him to focus on the here and now. The recriminations would wait.

"Where?" Ben asked quietly. He could hear voices at sewer opening.

Hal held up a small light and motioned for silence. He then gestured toward the right opening. They walked carefully for several minutes, before Hal turned into a smaller tunnel. Ben could hear the sounds of their pursuers landing in and reacting to the sewage. He and Hal crouched in the corner and waited. Several lights flashed over them, but no one came near.

Ben could sense Hal relax as the last one swept by. Hal then motioned for them to return the way they had come.

An hour later, when they exited, it was dark. Hal took a deep breath of fresh air. "There some hoses over here, and a change of clothes. Don't worry about privacy-the park is closed after sunset."

"You planned this well," Ben said softly. "I'm sorry I was such an idiot..."

"I suspect we all would have done something similar." Ben just nodded, not at all sure how true that was.

The next obstacle was the security check point at the space port. Hal walked up, flashed his badge and the three guards opened the gate. They didn't bother looking at Ben who followed Hal into the secure area.

"I might not be able to move things with the Force," Hal said with more than a bit of pride, "but I can make people see things-or not."

"A useful skill-which I'm sure the Emperor felt." Ben's voice was low.

Hal pointed toward the back, without commenting. Ben hoped the young man would be careful in the future. "Your ship," Hal said. "Here are the new codes. You'll probably run into some trouble leaving-not much I can do there."

"No, you've done enough." Too much, Ben added silently. Hal was placing himself at great risk.

"Don't worry about me. I actually do have a legitimate concern here. I'm investigating a smuggling ring. Horn deliberately kept me off the security detail." The two men glanced around quickly. "May the Force be with you."

"And you. Hal," Ben said quietly. "Be careful."

"And if we find something, I'll let you know." Ben nodded. He knew there would never be anything. So did Hal. The Emperor had been quite thorough.

**Dagobah**

Ben Kenobi looked back at his ship, then walked into the forest swamp. Even with the Force, he felt blind. He didn't bother pushing the branches out of his way, letting them cut into his clothing.

"Let go of your anger, Obi-Wan," Yoda's voice said several seconds before he hobbled into view. "You must let it go."

"Why?" Ben asked, not bothering to hide his emotions. He faced the older Jedi. "Give me one good reason!"

"Once you..."

"Well, look around you. That dark destiny is dominating our lives. You're living in this hell hole; the Jedi are treated worse than common criminals..." Ben gritted his teeth. "I wanted to kill him." He closed his eyes and the image of how he had started to slash his blade down toward the Emperor's head again filled his mind. Yoda's voice gently pushed that image away. Ben felt a small center of calm return as he reached under his cloak and pulled out his late master's lightsaber. He stared at it for many minutes, his heart filled with sorrow and shame. He then handed it to Yoda. "I can no longer use this honorably." Yoda closed his eyes for several seconds, then took the blade.

"Confront the Emperor, you should not have; yet, to the darkside you did not give in." Ben bowed his head-it would have been so easy to have taken that final step, much too easy. But Yoda was right, he should have avoided the confrontation and faded quietly into the desert. "Patience, my friend," Yoda said. "The children too young are."

"Neither family wants the children trained."

"This I know, but the Force will guide them to you when the time is right." Yoda looked away sadly.

"There is so much I don't understand, yet I understand more than I thought possible."

Yoda nodded three times as he returned his calming gaze to Ben. "I know."

"Baryl and Aryana?"

"Your daughter with him is."

"I have to rescue her. I can't..." Ben's voice cracked. Yoda had not mentioned Baryl.

"You must decide. The Emperor seeks you, but find you he cannot." Yoda leaned on his cane. "Soon, the Jedi all but extinct will be." He refocused his eyes on the swirling swamp mists. "We, the future must protect."

Ben clenched his teeth, even as he understood the master's words. "But my daughter."

Yoda took a deep breath. "Hard her life will be; but leave her, the light will not."

"You want me to stop looking for Aryana?" Ben had known it would be Yoda's request even as he'd flown here, prepared to argue that he must continue. Yoda's didn't answer the question, but pointed toward the mist.

"Find her, others will."

Ben stared at the mist, barely able to discern the shape of a young woman wielding a lightsaber. "Aryana?"

Yoda nodded as the image vanished into the gray background. "Always in motion..."

Ben continued to stare at the mist, hoping another image would appear to offer further reassurance. None was forthcoming. He hesitated to ask the one question left to him. "Baryl?"

Yoda stared at the mist. "Not all do I see." Ben closed his eyes to hide the pain in his heart.

"I can't do this alone," Ben whispered. "Not anymore."

"Give in to despair and anger, and Palpatine has won. Your daughter, Luke, Leia then truly lost will be." Yoda placed a hand on Ben's arm. "The Force will be with you, always."

"Master Yoda, I need more..."

"More I cannot give. It is time." Yoda took two steps back. "To Tatooine must you go." There was more emotion in the wise Jedi's eyes than Ben had remembered ever seeing in his lifetime. He started to bow, but Yoda tapped him with his cane. "Beware the darkside," Yoda whispered. "Hidden and waiting it lies. Your inner balance must you find, for then one with the Force, will you be."

"I don't understand."

"No. Explain I no more. This on your own, must you find." Yoda started to hobble away, then stopped. He pointed his cane at Ben. "Patience. The boy you will train, but wait for the sign."

"Sign?" Ben cursed quietly to himself. "You mentioned to wait for the sign before. But, Master Yoda, how will I know..." He wondered just how reliable the signs truly were. Anakin had not brought a balance to the Force-all he'd brought was death and despair.

"You will know. Now, farewell my friend."

Ben stared at the quickly retreating form. "Master Yoda, I..." He didn't finish his question as the aged Jedi Master had vanished into the mist. He walked slowly to his ship, climbed in, closed the hatch and sat there.

He was tired and drained of all emotions. The past five years had been so full of emotional ups and downs that he wondered if he would ever feel human again.

He'd never felt so alone in his life.

**Mos Eskal, Tatooine 12 months**

Ben glanced out toward the edge of the desert, then back at the ship dealer. It would be so easy to use the Force and up the price, but the few thousand credits the man offered was enough. Ben didn't care for more. He didn't want more. He nodded as he took the credits. The man seemed surprised at the ease of the transaction, but of course didn't argue that the ship was worth more.

"So, you're settling on Tatooine?" the man asked.

"Jundland wastes."

"But that's over three hundred kilometers from here!"

"Yes, I know." Ben bent down and picked up his pack. What few belongings he had were in it-including the few things of Baryl's he had kept.

"I can have one of my sons fly you to Mos Eisley," the dealer said. Ben  
shook his head, ignoring the worry in the other man's voice. The dealer shook his head in disbelief. "It wouldn't be an inconvenience. He has to travel there anyway."

"No, thank you," Ben said, hoping this would end the conversation.

"Sir..." The man hesitated. "Why not?"

"Because..." Ben didn't finish. There was no way to explain why he didn't deserve such a luxury. The man didn't continue, but it was obvious that he wondered about Ben's sanity. Ben thanked the man again, and started to walk out into the desert.

"Crazy old man," he heard from behind him.

**Coruscant**

Palpatine didn't look up as Vader entered the room. There was a long silence, before Vader spoke, "My master, what is thy bidding." Palpatine  
waited for many seconds as he contemplated his apprentice. Vader was extremely powerful in the Force-possibly too powerful.

"There have been reports of Jedi on Bilbringi. Go there." He sensed the other man's hesitation.

"Yes, my master. And Obi-Wan?" Palpatine grimaced. That Jedi had become more than a nuisance. Somehow he'd escaped from Corellia and the carefully set trap that had been laid to catch him.

"My agents will continue to seek him." Several had not survived the botched attempt on Corellia. "He will continue to seek his family," Palpatine said with more confidence than he felt. The Force was a mysterious ally. On some things it left no doubt as to the future. But, on the Jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi, it was mute.

"And Alderaan?" Vader asked.

"Leave them for now." Palpatine glanced quickly at the report from Armand Isard. Yet another ambitious and possibly untrustworthy man, but there was no denying his brilliance. For the moment, Palpatine would continue to use the man and reward him.

He motioned quickly with his hand, dismissing his apprentice. Vader bowed deeply and left. Palpatine stared at the small spherical image on his screen and imagined its true dimensions. Admiral Tarkin's plan was complicated, time consuming, with little guarantee of success. But, Palpatine was pleased with the preliminary results. Admiral Tarkin would continue to be in charge of the project.

His smile grew. A suitable punishment, indeed.

**Tatooine**

Ben stood in the doorway of what had once been the home he had created for his family. He stared with unseeing eyes at the walls. He stepped inside and placed the bundle he was holding on a shelf. He would no longer live here, but would use it to store his memories. He fingered the gray bag, sadly noting the handle of Anakin's saber, the datachips with the stored memories of the droids, the japarwood pendant, and Baryl's jade box. He pulled his hand away, and stepped back.

"I can't do it. I can't go on alone."

A deep voice answered. "I will be with you, always." He whirled about and faced the shimmering blue image of Qui-Gon.

"Master," he said angrily. "Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Tell them what?" Qui-Gon asked. "That the Sith had arisen? I did. Master Yoda understood my alarm. And understood why we could do no more than increase our vigilance. Why didn't you tell?"

"I had no evidence."

"And I had no name."

"You could have warned me," Ben said. "The Jedi sat around and did nothing, absolutely nothing, while a Sith Lord quietly took control of the galaxy under our very noses."

"We did more than nothing. We hunted for clues."

Ben bowed his head. "As I hunted for clues. And look what good it did. The Sith have their revenge, the Jedi are no more..."

"Remember the twins," Qui-Gon's spirit said calmly.

"Luke and Leia, how can I forget them?"

"It is through them that Anakin will be brought back..."

"So I've been told."

"My young Padawan. The Force will be with you, always." Qui-Gon's voice faded away with the vanishing spirit.

Ben walked out of the cave, closed the door, then used the Force to seal it. He would build another house. A house for a hermit, not a family. He turned to face the twin suns of Tatooine. Another day had begun.


End file.
